Daria: A Brand New Life 2
by thevampire2010
Summary: Things are going wonderfully for Daria and Trent, and they're married. But things don't look so good for Brittany and Kevin after having their daughter Farrah, and Brittany's about to find out why. And what happens is going to be big-read on readers.


**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 2**

**Chapter One**

**Change is in the Air**

On the busy campus of college, the students are walking around going to class, or back to their dorm room. The campus seemed busier than everyday from Daria, Jane and Madison's point of view as time went by.

Daria was use to this part of her life. She's a senior in college, and she couldn't be any happier that it would soon be ending on graduation day. And to Daria, life couldn't be even more perfect than it already was at the moment; despite her family's craziness, she had a close group of friends she could turn to, and she and Trent finally became an item shortly after she and Jane returned home. She always made sure to wear the necklace that Trent gave her as a present; it was a golden heart shape locket with the picture her, Trent and Rosaline inside of it. None of her friends ever saw Daria without it even though she wasn't going around flaunting it like some people. She and Trent always found time to talk rather it was by text messages, a phone call or instant messaging when they were on facebook.

The one thing that Daria could cross off her list was dealing with Monique and the drama she would bring. Trent hadn't heard from her, and he had no idea where she's been since she walked out on him and Rosaline, and vanished from both their lives. She hadn't even call to check on Rosaline since then; she didn't call to talk to Rosaline on her first birthday, or even paid child support. The second thing that Daria could safely cross off her list was wondering if Rosaline would accept her as part of Trent's life. It was apparent that Rosaline loved Daria very much and asked about her all the time. She was extremely happy to see that Daria and Trent are together.

Daria walked up to her dorm room and pulled out her dorm room key. She used it to unlock the door and she walked inside to see Jane and Madison. Daria was so glad that she was best friends with Jane since she was Trent's kid sister. Madison was also a friend of Daria and Jane's, and she moved from friend to best friend.

Not only was Daria sharing a dorm room with Jane, and Madison was a roommate who shared the dorm room with them.

"Hay, Daria?" Jane greeted her.

Jane was sitting in the computer chair by the desk, checking the messages she got on her laptop.

"Hey?" Daria closed the door and locked it.

She walked over to her bed and sat down. She knew Jane and Madison would get back to the room before she would; being that their class ended a little earlier than hers did.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Daria pulled out her laptop and started working on her second book to _Melody Powers_.

"Nah, I'm just talking to Trent and he asked about you." Jane explained to her. "It is so weird that Jodie and Mack put him in the wedding though, although I could see why based on the explanation they gave us. And he'll be walking with you."

"Ooh, our little Daria's becoming a woman." Madison said with a smile to Daria.

"It's nothing, really. Mack wanted him to be the best man, and Jodie wanted me to be her maid of honor." Daria continued writing. "And you guys are also in the wedding if I may add, and with your objects of affections." She pointed out.

"Yeah, as braids maids. And we're not officially with them yet." Jane pointed out to Daria. "Kyle and I are a work in progress."

"Same here for Nick and me." Madison added. "You and Trent are together, and this is going to be something bigger for you than it will be for the rest of us."

"Much bigger when you're walking down with your boyfriend." Jane smiled.

"And your point here is?" Daria asked them with a smirk.

"It'll make you want to get married one day." Madison said with a big smile.

"Oh wow, Jane's round you up to marriage jokes now?" Daria held her smirk and continued to write.

"Come on, Daria, it has to be in your future some time." Jane said to her. "Along with other things yet to come, but that's another story entirely."

Daria knew what Jane was getting at with that statement. She grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at Jane. The three of them started to giggle.

Daria thought about what she told her mom that day at Quinn's shower during one of their private mother-daughter conversations. She didn't want to think look at marriage and children until she graduates from college, and she stuck to her word.

"Madison, weren't you about to get married before?" Jane asked her.

"Yeah, to Owen's dad until he passed away." Madison was too upset to look back on those memories, but she did so for Owen's sake so he could remember his dad.

Madison was more upset that Owen wasn't going to see his dad as part of his life. She remembered the day of the funeral when she took Owen, and Owen was just as upset as she was the whole time. No amount of tissues were enough to dry up all of their tears they've cried from the moment they heard the news, and still cry to this day.

Madison grabbed her cell phone and started listening to music.

"Sorry, Madison, I didn't mean to bring that up." Jane apologized.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." Madison assured her.

"I told Trent you just got in so you could talk to him." Jane said to Daria. She had a smirk on her face as she got up from the computer to let Daria sit there.

_You're lucky I'm not going to hurt you since all of your plans led me to this little moment in time_ Daria thought to herself.

She sat in the computer chair and started talking to Trent on facebook. Daria took a second to thank her lucky starts that this wasn't on skype so Trent could hear their little conversation.

**Daria**: How's it going back at Lawndale?

**Trent**: Same as always: spending time with Rosaline, working at the family store, playing with the band, and missing you a lot.

**Daria**: I'm not surprised LOL

**Trent**: Are we still up for hanging out with Rosaline when you get here?

**Daria**: Yep, up for it as I'll ever be J

**Trent**: J

**Daria**: How is Rosaline doing by the way?

**Trent**: She doing well, she's exacted to see you.

**Daria**: Tell her I'm excited to see you guys too J

**Trent**: Did you ask Jodie what your dress is going to look like for the wedding?

**Daria**: No, I told her any color except for pink or anything in the pink category. I have to say I'm glad that pink isn't her wedding color, or any of her wedding colors.

**Trent**: Did you get the birthday gift I sent you?

**Daria**: Yeah, I really love, Trent. And thank you. J

Daria was wearing the charm bracelet that Trent sent her as a present back in early September for her twenty-first birthday. The charm bracelet consisted of the two letters T and D to represent their names, and a huge golden heart on a black chain. Daria wore the bracelet every single day along with the locket.

**Trent**: Too bad, we have to wait until the summer to celebrate; I would've planned the perfect celebration for you. J

**Daria**: A celebration that doesn't involve alcohol LOL

**Trent**: Don't worry; I won't let that happen to you, love. J

**Daria**: And I believe you, and I trust you J

**Trent**: Unbelievably, I would have something else in mind. LOL J

**Daria**: Leave it to you to go outside the box. LOL J

**Trent**: I always do. J

Someone knocked at their dorm room door, and Jane opened it to find Kevin and a pregnant Brittany standing in the doorway.

"Hi?" Brittany said in a high pitch with a smile on her face.

Brittany four months pregnant with her and Kevin's baby, and they were looking forward to becoming parents. But Brittany had a feeling that she was looking forward to it more than Kevin was.

"What do you two want?" Jane asked them.

"We just came to check on you guys." Brittany said. She noticed Madison falling asleep, and she saw Daria on the computer. "Who's Daria talking to?" She asked.

"She's talking to my brother." Jane answered.

"She's talking to your older brother?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, they're boyfriend and girlfriend now." Jane explained to them.

Brittany and Kevin walked passed Jane to get into the room and walked straight to Daria who was still on the computer. Jane was annoyed that the both of them think they'll continue to do that.

"What are you and Trent talking about?" Brittany asked her.

"This is a private conversation." Daria responded.

"Ooh, I get it." Brittany backed away thinking it was probably something that she didn't want anyone else to know about.

"You know, Daria? I'm glad you're in a relationship." Kevin said with a smile on his face.

"So you say." Daria responded sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm glad that Trent's able to love you the way he should. I almost thought it would be impossible for you to ever find love out there since that Tom guy." Kevin said to her. "You have too much of a weird personality that would usually keep guys far away from you. I never thought that you would find someone who actually wants to spend their life with you; he must be a really good guy put up with you considering the fact that he's got nothing to worry about because guys won't come up to you."

"And you know this how, Kevin?" Brittany asked Kevin with a smirk on his face.

"Come on, you know how Daria was back in high school when the boys seriously couldn't stand to be around her. None of them wanted to go out with her." Kevin went on.

Daria looked at Kevin with an expression that said _keep going so that I could have a reason to hurt you_.

"So who's excited about Mack and Jodie's wedding?" Kevin changed the subject.

"I am." Brittany said with a smile. "I can't believe we're going to be going home in a few more hours."

"It's just one more day away before Thanksgiving vacation." Jane said to her. She noticed a magazine in her hand. "Is that Quinn's magazine?" She asked her.

"You mean Quinn's _Fashion Parents_ magazine? Yeah, I just picked it up from the store on my way back from class." Brittany responded. "And it's the number one seller in the U.S. according to all the moms who've read it."

"Is that so?" Madison was woken up by the sound of Brittany's high pitch voice.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Brittany asked her.

"I'm sure no one could miss your high pitch voice from anywhere within the short amount of distance." Daria said to Brittany.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Brittany apologized to Madison.

"Don't worry; I'm sure I can manage without the sound of your voice bugging me. I've done it before." Madison responded.

"Come on, babe, we've got some packing to do." Kevin said to Brittany.

"We'll see you girls tomorrow on the road, unless Daria ends up talking to Trent the whole time." Brittany commented.

Daria wasn't too surprised to hear that. That made her think Brittany knew so many things about her that she had no business of knowing in the first place.

Jane closed the door as soon as they were gone and locked it.

"So Daria, if you're done dirty messaging my brother we could get some dinner so we could start packing." Jane said with a smirk on her face.

Daria was annoyed that Jane was starting to make jokes about things in relation to that these days.

**Daria**: I better go; your sister's becoming restless and wants me to help with the packing.

**Trent**: That's Janey for you. J

**Daria**: LOL see you tomorrow. J

**Trent**: Alright then, see you tomorrow J

Daria logged off and went left the dorm room with Jane and Madison. They made sure that their dorm room was locked before walking out of the building.

"So who's up for what?" Jane asked.

"I can go for some Chinese food." Madison called out.

"What about you, Daria?" Jane asked her.

"Chinese sounds good." Daria responded.

"Alright, Chinese it is." Jane said as they continued walking.

Back in Quinn's dorm room she, Stacy and Tiffany were busy packing their things to go home for the weekend. Sandi was also packing, but she didn't speak to Tiffany ever since that blow out took place; when they did speak they were always getting into stupid catfights, which annoyed the mess out of Quinn and Stacy.

"So Quinn, do I get to meet little Noah this time when we go back to Lawndale? I have been cleaning up my act." Sandi said to her.

Tiffany had a feeling that Sandi was lying just so she could plan something else to use against Quinn. Something was telling Tiffany that another reason for Sandi being nice to Quinn after all the horrible things that Sandi's done to her in high school and the drama she caused at Quinn's shower was only because Quinn was now popular because Quinn's stiller magazine went to number one in less than a month after being put on stands.

"I know I've seen him in the pictures you and Jamie showed me, but I want to see him in person. He needs to meet his Aunt Sandi." Sandi explained to her.

Tiffany wanted to smack her because the only friends that Quinn claimed as aunts were she and Stacy.

"Well, if you want to." Quinn said unsurely considering all that Sandi's dealt with and the fact that she seemed to be making an effort to change her way.

"Great, I'll bring my camera so I could take some pictures of him." Sandi said.

"Okay, that would give you a chance to have some pictures since everyone already has some pictures of him." Quinn said with a smile.

Tiffany and Stacy exchanged looks wondering if it would be a good idea for that to happen. They also wondered if it would be a good idea for Sandi to be around Noah now.

QQQQQ

Daria was on her way back from her final class of the day. She couldn't wait until she was in Lawndale or even on her way back to Lawndale so she could see Trent again. She made it back to her dorm room to see that Jane and Madison were still packing some last minute things.

Daria already had her bag packed and ready to go.

"Hay, Dar?" Jane greeted her.

"How was class this time?" Madison asked her.

"It was fair, same as usual." Daria responded. She walked over to her bag that was on her bed and checked to make sure she had everything she was taking with her. "How's the packing process?" She asked them. She zipped up her bag and put it on her shoulder.

"I'm almost done here." Madison responded.

"Great; Kyle's on his way, and as soon as he gets here we'll be ready to go." Jane said. She put her bag on her should. "Thankfully we won't have to deal with Brittany and Kevin until we get outside. Mack left a little while ago when Jodie came and picked him up."

There was a knock at their dorm room door, and Jane answered it to find Kyle in the doorway.

"You girls ready?" Kyle asked them.

"Yep, everyone's ready." Jane said speaking for everyone.

They walked out and locked their dorm room. They made it outside where Kevin and Brittany were making out.

"Look, first pair of love birds I'd spotted all day." Jane commented.

"Hi?" Brittany turned around and greeted them.

Trent pulled up in the Tank with Jesse and Nick.

"Make that two love birds I've spotted all day." Jane said to Daria with a smirk on her face.

Daria knew what Jane meant when she made that comment.

Nick opened the door for them since Trent was driving, and Jesse fell asleep in the driver's seat.

"You left kind of early today." Jane commented to Trent as they got inside.

"Rosaline woke up early as usual." Trent explained to Jane. He drove off as soon as Nick closed the door.

"Are you sure she didn't get that from you, Dar?" Jane said to her with a smirk. "I always thought you were an early bird in your family."

"Don't mind her, Daria; she's impossible to handle from time to time." Trent said with a smirk on his face.

"I kind of figured that out while sharing a dorm with her." Daria said.

Daria looked out the window and saw Quinn and her friends in Jamie's car. It was a little surprising to see Sandi with them.

"Mack decided to leave yesterday when Jodie came to get him. They're going to a church to make sure everything's in placed for the wedding." Kevin pointed out.

"So we've been told." Daria said sarcastically.

Back at the Morgendorffer household Helen was just walking into the house with Noah, Quinn and Jamie's son who was now four months old. He was just waking up from his nap after falling asleep in the car on the way home from Gretchen's house. Gretchen's baby setting was an offer that Helen and Jake couldn't refuse on since they both work and Quinn's at college.

"Your parents should be home any minute now, sweetie." Helen said to Noah. She placed his dipper bag on the couch next to her and sat down with Noah on her lap. "These are the times you like to stay up so much. And Aunt Daria should be home soon too." She added with a smile. "Your mom and Aunt Daria were just as adorable as you are. Now all you need is a cousin from Aunt Daria, or one of your parents' friends."

Helen thought back to when she gave birth to Daria and remembered how joyful it was to become a mother for the very first time in her life. She always remembered the day she and Jake brought a beautiful baby girl into this world.

The door opened. Jake walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Honey, I'm home." Jake walked into the living room and sat down next to Helen and baby Noah with a smile on his face.

"Hi, honey?" Helen greeted him.

The both of them finished up at work early so they could be home when the girls arrived.

The door open, and it was Quinn and Jamie who arrived home first.

"Hay, mom? Hi, dad?" Quinn said with a smile.

"Hi, sweetie?" Helen walked over to them with Noah.

"Noah, come to mommy." Quinn took baby Noah who was now wide-awake with a smile. Quinn couldn't help but to smile at him.

"Hay, little guy?" Jamie said to him with a smile.

The three of them walked into the living room and sat down with Jake.

"So mom, you and dad are okay with Daria spending the day with Trent when she gets here?" Quinn asked them.

"It's not like we have any family events planned so I have problem with that. And Rosaline will be with them." Jake answered speaking for both of them.

Helen had to agree with Jake on that part. She learned not to worry so much about Daria being around Trent so much because considering that, Daria's twenty-one-years-old now, and she can't get in the way and try to control Daria's life. Or even Quinn's life.

"Daria is going to be all over him the whole time she's there alone with Trent, I'm sure." Quinn said as a joke knowing that Jane was having a sleepover in Jodie's honor to celebrate her last night of being a single woman. Daria was invited.

"Quinn, if anything happens then it happens just as long as they're being careful." Helen spoke in Daria's defense. "And as I recall, your father and I let you get away with it when we found out you were pregnant with Noah. Did we not?" She asked her.

"Yes." Quinn couldn't lie; she knew that they let her off easy with that situation a few hours after words.

"Then there's nothing to worry, and Daria knows how to be responsible with that kind of things." Helen said.

Quinn knew her parents were making sense when they explained it to her, and she thought it was only fair being that Daria's the oldest.

"Jamie, did you still need a tune up on the car?" Jake asked her.

"Yeah, it's due for an inspection any day now." Jamie answered. "The engine's a little funny."

"Let's take a look to see if we could find the problem." Jake said.

Jake and Jamie walked outside to see what the problem was with his car, leaving Helen and Quinn alone to talk.

QQQQQ

After dropping everyone else off Trent and Daria went back to the Lanes house to hang out with Rosaline. They had the house to their selves Jane and Kyle went out to get some lunch.

Sat in the backyard and watched as Rosaline played on her background swing set that Vincent's parents had sent her a few months ago. She was swinging away with a big smile on her face, and she was filled with joy from the life she's been living.

Daria and Trent were glad to see that she was having a good life with people she loved. They watched her from the bench that they sat on the last time Daria went over to their house.

"She's having fun over there." Trent said with a smile.

"Yeah, she's a good kid with a good heart." Daria commented with her own usual smile.

"Yeah, I can't argue with that." Trent said with a smile. "I hope that as she grows she'll turn out to be like you."

"Like me?" Daria was a little surprise to hear that.

"Yeah, she looks up to you, and she thinks you're a cool person to be around. She really likes you." Trent explained.

Daria knew that Trent wasn't lying when he said that.

They started making out until they heard the front door open from inside. They got up and saw that Amanda was home from the store already.

"Trent, where's your sister?" Amanda asked with a smile. She placed the arts and crafts supplies where she always kept it.

"She and Kyle went out as soon as she and Daria got back from their fitting at the dress shop." Trent answered as he and Daria walked inside.

"Oh, I'll see her when she gets back with her boyfriend." Amanda was glad to see that Jane was able to find a boy like Kyle. She looked out the kitchen window to see that Rosaline was on the swing set. "She really loves that thing." She commented with a smile as she watched her granddaughter.

"She's been up there for a really long time." Trent said.

"So Daria, how do the dresses look?" Amanda asked her.

Before Daria could say anything the door front door opened. It was Courtney and Adrian walking in, and Adrian closed the door behind them.

"Grandma!" Courtney called out as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hay, Courtney? Hay, Adrian?" Amanda greeted them with a smile. She was glad to see them. "Where's your mother?" She asked them.

"She's parking the car." Adrian answered. "Courtney got caught running away yet again." He added.

"Oh hush up; you're such a big mouth." Courtney said with anger towards Adrian for putting her business out.

"I'm not the one who did it, am I?" Adrian responded.

"You ran away too when you were my age, did you not?" Courtney was making a huge attempt to turn the tables on him.

"I grew out of it, and you didn't." Adrian said with a smirk on his face.

"You suck." Courtney said back to him.

Adrian ignored her comment and completely brushed it off.

"Uncle Trent, is Rosaline around?" Adrian asked him.

"Yeah, she's playing in the backyard." Trent answered.

Adrian went outside to hang out with Rosaline. Courtney stayed behind with a lot of anger inside of her.

"You never seem to learn your lesson." Trent said to her with a smirk.

"Uncle Trent, could you please say something to mom?" Courtney asked him.

"No, you have to learn." Trent said to her.

"Daria?" Courtney turned to her thinking she could probably convince her to help.

"I'm staying out of it." Daria responded knowing what Courtney was after.

"Uh!" Courtney stormed outside.

"She'll get over it." Trent assured her.

Daria was thinking the same thing as Trent. She was already aware of the trouble that Courtney causes for Summer from time to time.

Jane and Kyle finally came into the house. Jane closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Daria, Jodie's on her way now so I'm going to need your help with getting things ready for the party. Sorry to cut your and Trent's day short." Jane said. She grabbed some of the things she'd brought so she could get a head start.

"It's alright; we got to head over to Mack's anyway." Trent said with a smile as he turned to Daria. "I'll see you tomorrow, Daria."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Daria said with a smile.

They shared one last kiss before Trent and Kyle got into Trent's car and drove off.

"Yo, Cinderella, anytime you want to come out of that trans of yours you could be of some help." Jane said as a joke.

"Oh, sorry." Daria snapped out of it.

"Do you girls need any help with anything?" Amanda asked them.

"Do you think you could check the pasta?" Jane asked her mom.

"No problem." Amanda checked the pasta and cooked so the girls could cook the other stuff.

"Daria, do you think you could help with the snack bowls?" Jane handed a green bowl and a yellow bowl with two packs of chocolate chip cookies, and a bag of chips.

Daria opened the packs of cookies and put them in the bowl, and she did the same with the chips.

Adrian and Courtney walked in with Rosaline. Adrian gave Rosaline a piggyback raid into the house.

"Hi, Daria?" Rosaline said with a smile.

"Hay, Rosaline?" Daria said to her with a smirk on her face.

"She likes my brother more than she likes me." Courtney complained with a huge amount of jealousy towards Rosaline.

"Courtney, chill, you're always mean to her." Adrian pointed out. "Anyway, she's a sweetie unlike you."

The doorbell rang. Amanda answered it to find Jodie, Madison and Brittany was outside standing on their porch. She let them in and closed the door behind them after the three of them walked inside.

"Thanks for having us over, Mrs. Lane." Jodie said with a smile.

"No problem, Jodie." Amanda said with a smile. "Jane and Daria are cooking the in the kitchen if you want to go in there." She said to them.

"Thanks, Mrs. Lane." Jodie led the way to the kitchen.

"Hay, you're just in time for dinner." Jane said to the girls.

"Um, smells good." Brittany said with a smile.

Jane and Daria sat the table for them.

"Adrian and Courtney, where are you?" Summer called out from the living room.

"We're in here, mom." Adrian responded.

Summer walked in and joined the girls for dinner. Amanda was next to walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table.

Daria and Jane placed the pasta and garlic bread on the table for everyone along with the sodas. Everyone enjoyed their dinner and talked about Jodie's wedding.

"So everyone's picked up their dresses, right?" Jodie asked.

Everyone told her that they did.

"I thought Daria's dress was suppose to be the same color as ours." Brittany said to Jodie.

"No, only the braid's maids where the same dress, the maid of honors is different. I thought you would've know that from your dad's wedding." Jane said to Brittany.

"I can't wait to take pictures of you in your dresses." Summer commented. "And Courtney's going to be a junior braid's maid, and Rosaline's going to be flower girl there, right?" She asked Jodie.

Jodie nodded with a smile on her face.

"I hope this is going to be the last time I'll be wearing a dress." Daria commented.

"You mean the last time you'll wear a dress for a while." Jane said with smirk on her face.

"Unless I stuff you into a bag and hold a funeral." Daria responded with a smirk.

"Can I suggest on your wedding?" Jane said.

Back at the Morgendorffer's Quinn and Jamie were preparing Sandi's arrival, and for her to meet baby Noah for the first time. They sat in the living room and watched TV to pass the time while they waited for Sandi to show up.

"Noah, are you ready to meet Sandi?" Quinn said with a smile to her happy baby boy.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Quinn?" Jamie asked unsurely.

"Positive and it might be good for Sandi. It could probably help her move into the right direction she needs to go in so she could recover." Quinn said with a smile.

Jamie decided to trust Quinn on this.

The doorbell rang; Quinn answered it to let Sandi inside. She had Noah in her left arm so she could have a good grip on him to keep him from going allover the place.

"Hey, Quinn? Hey, baby Noah?" Sandi said with a smile.

"Say hey, sweetie." Quinn said to Noah. She closed the door after Sandi walked in and led the way to the living room.

"He's so cute, Quinn." Sandi commented with a smile as they sat down to watch TV.

"Thanks." Quinn responded with a smile.

Noah started to babble and wave his hands. Jamie was still a little unsure about all of this in fear that it'll backfire on them later.

"He looks like a mixture of both of you." Sandi commented with a smile. She got her digital camera and took some pictures of Noah.

"Yeah, and the hair color proves it." Quinn pointed out. "He's going to be teething soon, and we'll be apart of that."

QQQQQ

The next morning the girls were at church getting ready for the wedding. Brittany, Jane and Madison were wearing strapless sky blue braid's maid dresses with a bow in the back of it. Courtney and Rachel were wearing a short sleeves sky blue junior braids maid dresses with flats while the other girls wore heels. Rosaline and Jordan were wearing sky blue flower girl dress with long sleeves and a pair of kid dress shoes. Jodie was dressed in a strapless long white wedding gown with flowers on the bottom, and a new pair of white heels.

Daria walked in wearing the same dress she used to her cousin Erin's wedding, in a different color. It was green, the same shade as Daria's jacket she always wears.

"Daria, your dress looks cool. Very alternative." Jane commented.

"Yeah, too bad these heels aren't." Daria said.

"You all look nice." Michele, Jodie's mother, commented on their dresses. "I just want a quick picture of you all before this wedding gets started." She grabbed her digital camera from her purse and got all of them into the photo. She took the picture of them as soon as all of the girls were in there. "You all look great." She said to them with a smile.

"Thanks, mom." Jodie said to her with a smile on her face.

"Is there any room in here for me?" Andrew walked into the room with a smile so he could be ready to walk Jodie down the ale along with Michele. Evan was right beside him. "Evan's waiting for us to get started so he could walk down there with the rings."

Evan is now six-years-old and is in the first grade at Lawndale Elementary School with a great group of friends. Rachel is now a seventeen-years-old high school student at Lawndale High School. Jodie was so proud of how much Rachel and Evan had grown all this time ever since she started college.

"Andrew, could you take a picture of us real quick before the ceremony begins? I want as many as possible." Michele handed Andrew her digital camera.

She got into the picture with the girls and signaled to Andrew to take the pictures. Andrew took the pictures of the girls and gave the camera back as soon as it was time for the wedding to start.

Michele lined the girls up in the order in which they are to enter. She stayed in the front to make sure that everything went as planned. Evan stood behind Rosaline and right in front of Jodie so he could walk in there before Jodie.

"Daria, you're up first." Michele said to her.

Daria walked in first where she saw a bunch of people sitting on the benches, and they were all watching. She stopped where she was suppose to stand, across from Trent. It wasn't long before Jane walked in, followed by Madison and Brittany. Rachel was next to walk in, and then Courtney followed in right behind her.

"Alright, Rosaline, you're next. You know what to do." Michele said.

Rosaline walked into the room and dropped flowers as she continued to walk until she got to Courtney's side.

"Alright, Evan, you're up." Michele said.

Evan walked into the room with a pillow that consisted of two golden-diamonded rings. He went off to the guys' side as he was told to at the rehearsal.

"Alright, Jodie, we're next." Michele took Jodie's right hand.

"Ready, dad?" Jodie asked him with a smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Andrew responded with a smile. He took Jodie's left hand without another word.

The three of them walked in and made their way to the alter as the music played in the background. They let go of Jodie and took their seats as Jodie stood before Mack.

Jodie and Mack exchanged their wedding vows, and their rings. After that was all said and done they were officially husband and wife, and they shared a kiss that'll last a lifetime.

Back at the Morgendorffers Quinn and Jamie was hanging out with Noah while Helen and Jake prepared the thanksgiving dinner for the next night. Jake was making the side dishes while Helen stuffed the turkey.

"Do you need any help in there, mom?" Quinn asked.

"No, we're good for now." Helen responded with a smile. "Your father and I just need to make sure we made enough for everyone. We have Grandma Ruth coming over, your Aunt Rita, Erin, Aunt Amy, Brian, Lilly, and Grandma Dorothy Barksdale will be in town as well. And Jake, your sister Gretchen is going to be here too, correct?" She asked.

Jake nodded.

"Good, she and Amy could keep me from getting to Rita's throat when she makes those comments of hers so I won't embarrass myself in front of my mother. And Jamie's family is going to be here as well." Helen said.

Dorothy Barksdale's Helen, Rita and Amy's mother. Helen was annoyed that she chose to stay with Rita when Amy was choosing to stay at the Morgendorffer household with her two godchildren during her visit.

"Does Grandma Ruth or Grandma Dorothy know anything about Daria? And does Grandma Dorothy know anything about me?" Quinn asked Helen.

"I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her since she announced she was staying with Rita." Helen explained to Quinn.

"She called yesterday while we were gone to let us know that she got to Rita's and she was fine." Jake spoke. "And you and Amy seem to be getting along fine these days."

"I can't argue with you there." Helen responded.

She and Amy had become closer ever since she took Brian and Lilly in because of the fact that Amy would call her and ask for advice on certain situations. And when Amy came to town she would always stay with them, and she and Daria got along. Daria even viewed Amy as the cool aunt because Amy didn't have a problem with her personality.

At Jodie and Mack's wedding reception people were walking talking to the Jodie and Mack, or dancing to the music. Daria sat at the table and watched as her friends were out on the dance floor dancing the night away.

Jodie walked up to her. "Hay, Daria? Thanks for being the maid of honor for me."

"No problem. I sure Brittany wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility even if she tried." Daria responded.

"Yeah, and Kevin's not that bright either." Jodie said in agreement.

"They're just two brains waiting to become one." Daria said as a joke.

She and Jodie both giggled at the comment.

"I better go; my mom's going to need my help with Evan's bow tie." Jodie said.

"His bow tie?" Daria started to wonder how that happened.

"Yeah, it's just fill off while he was out there dancing and she's not sure how it's suppose to go on." Jodie explained. She walked over to her mom who was struggling to fix the bow tie on Evan's tux.

Daria continued to watch as people danced the night away. Trent walked over and sat down in the seat next to her.

"Hay, Daria?" Trent greeted her with a smile.

"Hay, Trent?" Daria said with her usual smile.

"You look beautiful in the dress." Trent commented.

"Um, thanks." Daria said. She started to blush, which is something she didn't do in a while.

The song _I'll Be_ by Edwin McCain started playing.

"Would you like to dance?" Trent asked her.

Daria and Trent got up and joined everyone else on the dance floor.

At the Morgendorffer household, Amy arrived with Brian and Lilly. They were so glad to see baby Noah again along with everyone else in their family. Daria walked in the house and closed the door behind her.

"Hay, Daria?" Amy was the first to greet her with a smile.

"Daria!" Lilly rushed up to Daria and gave her a hug.

"Hay, guys?" Daria hugged Lilly back.

Lilly walked with Daria into the living room and sat down with Amy, Brian, Lilly and Noah. Amy asked Daria for an update on her and Trent, and she was pleased to hear that it was going wonderfully between them. Daria even showed Amy the charm bracelet Trent sent her for her birthday present. Amy thought it was a wonderful present for Trent to send her, and she thought that Daria was lucky to meet a guy like Trent.

The next day the Morgendorffers sat around the table for Thanksgiving dinner.

"I know you didn't plan on this, Quinn, believe me." Dorothy said with a smile as she held Noah. "He's a real adorable baby." She went on.

"Thanks, Grandma Dorothy." Quinn said with a smile.

"Now all we need is for Erin or Daria to step up to the plate next." Dorothy said to them with a smile.

"Daria might get there before I do." Erin commented with a smile. "Daria already has a boyfriend now." She went on.

Daria knew it was likely to happen at some point.

"Daria, since when?" Grandma Ruth asked her with a smile.

"For a while." Daria took a sip of her soda. She didn't feel like drinking wine or doing anything stupid.

"I knew about it before everyone else." Amy said with a smile.

"Damn you, Amy, I found out when Erin told me. She heard it from Quinn." Rita said. "And Helen, I don't think it's a good idea for you to let your daughter go out with a boy who has a band; those kind of boys are trouble waiting to happen."

"Shut up, Rita." Helen responded. She took a sip of her wine.

"Daria, you suck." Rita said to her.

"I'm detecting some sort of jealousy here, Rita. You dated a few boys who were in a band back in your day, who just so happen to treat you like crap." Helen pointed out.

Rita was upset because she knew it was true.

"And Amy has announcement to make." Helen decided change the topic.

"I'm thinking about moving to Lawndale at some point." Amy said with a smile. "It's not official, but if I decide to it won't be until Brian and Lilly finish up the rest of the school year. I don't want the move to interfere with their educational time."

"And where are you going to stay until you find a house?" Rita tried to put a huge damper on the excitement. "If you even decide to move here, that is."

"She and the kids will be staying with us." Helen spoke up for Amy. "She's going to be moving in as of now. You're welcome to stay as long as you want, Amy."

Amy took Helen up on her offer.

Later that night after dinner Daria was up in her room in her pajamas when Trent texted her.

**Trent**: Hay, Daria? J

**Daria**: Hay, Trent? J

**Trent**: How was your Thanksgiving?

**Daria**: Crazy family complaining about a bunch of things; you probably had better Thanksgiving than I did. LOL J

**Trent**: LOL that's too bad, I probably could've came over to rescue you J

**Daria**: Yeah, if my Aunt Rita didn't have anything to say about it. LOL J

**Trent**: LOL J

**Daria**: It's getting late, and my parents have a rule about texting in the middle of the night. I'll talk to you in the morning. Goodnight. J

**Trent**: Goodnight. Love you. J

**Daria**: Love you too. J

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 2**

**Chapter Two**

**Winter Baby**

Daria was in her room working on her second _Melody Powers_ novel. She was glad to hear from Mrs. Blaine from the retirement home who said she loved Daria's work, and she would read it again.

Daria's been back there a couple of times since winter vacation started. She filled Mrs. Blaine in on everything that's been going on since she graduated high school; it was like Mrs. Blaine was a elderly friend or second grandparent in her life. As she learned to know Mrs. Blaine that day when she went to read to her she learned that Mrs. Blaine was interesting in the stories she wrote being that they didn't share anything like that at the retirement home.

Trent went with her a time or two, but he didn't go too much because he thought that Daria would like to talk privately with Mrs. Blaine, and Daria understood that.

Trent, Jane, Kyle and Rosaline were hanging out with Daria in her room watching TV. They spent the day watching _Sick, Sad World_ since it was a marathon while Rosaline was fast asleep for her nap.

"I wonder where they even find this stuff to talk about." Kyle commented.

"They find it just about anywhere." Trent responded.

"Yeah, you should've seen the episode when they thought the frogs were stopping the flies from world domination." Daria was still type on her laptop.

"Yeah, that was a good one." Trent said in agreement, smiling at Daria.

Daria's cell phone went off playing _Wings of a Butterfly_ by HIM.

"Hello?" Daria answered after putting her on speaker.

"Hi, Daria?" Brittany's voice came from the other end of the phone line.

"Hay, Brittany?" Daria responded flatly.

"Daria, Kevin and I have a appointment with Dr. Davidson tomorrow to find out what kind of baby we're having, and I was wondering if you and Trent could come with us." Brittany explained. "Jodie and Mack are going to come along with us, and we think it would be good if you guys came along too."

Daria looked at Quinn knowing that he was able to hear what Brittany wanted. He nodded with a smile.

"Sure, we can go." Daria finally answered.

"Great, the appointment's at eleven-forty-five in the morning." Brittany said in her high-pitched voice.

"Alright, see you then." Daria responded.

The phone conversation ended there.

"Good luck putting up with the crazies." Jane commented.

"Just when I thought you were one of them." Trent said as a joke.

"Sure you don't want to come, Jane?" Daria asked her.

"Nah, you and Trent go; I'll keep an eye on the little one while you're gone." Jane was referring to Rosaline.

"Are you sure?" Trent asked her.

"Yeah, and it'll give you and Daria and chance to see the process for yourself. It'll be fine." Jane said. "Kyle and I could take her out for some ice cream and get her to burn off some energy."

"If anything happens to my child, you're dead." Trent warned her.

"I've watched her before, have I not?" Jane said with a smirk.

"And for how long?" Daria said with a smirk.

"Trent, you better get your girlfriend before I do." Jane said with a smirk.

"You're on your own, Janey." Trent responded with a smirk.

"Damn you, Morgendorffer, you have my brother under your love spill." Jane said with a smirk.

Daria just looked at her with a smirk.

In Quinn's room she and Jamie were hanging out with Noah, who was now a five-month-old baby boy. They were trying to spend as much as possible with their son before it was time for them to head back to college.

They took a bunch of pictures of him for his scrapbook so they could add a page for this first Christmas. They even took extra pictures of him to take with them to college to show their friends.

Noah was sitting in his bobby on Quinn's bed.

"Noah, you are so cute." Quinn said to him with a smile.

Noah smiled and giggled.

Jamie took a picture of them with his iPhone and put it as his wallpaper. He loved Quinn and Noah so much and would do anything for them.

"He's getting to the point that he doesn't even need that thing." Jamie commented with a smile as he walked over to sit with them on the bed.

"I know he looks so grown out of it already." Quinn commented in agreement.

Quinn's cell phone went off when Stacy called her.

"Hello?" Quinn answered.

"Quinn, you are not going to believe what just happened." Stacy began to say.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked her.

"Sandi and Lindy said some negative things about the magazine." Stacy went on. "She and Lindy said that the magazine sucked, and there was no value to it; along with a few other comments that I can't really say."

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked her.

"Yeah, I'm looking at it on facebook right now." Stacy answered.

"On facebook? What are Sandi and Lindy doing as friends on facebook saying all those things?" Quinn commented.

"First of all, why are they even friends on facebook when they're not suppose to be speaking to each other?" Stacy had a good point about that. "Not only did the three of us have some problems with that, but her parents are saying that too."

"We'll have to talk to her about all of this at some point. If her parents are telling her to stay away from Lindy, then they know what's going on." Quinn said.

"Yeah, and I found out about that from Tiffany. Tiffany texted me and said heard it from Sandi's brother, Sam." Stacy explained to her.

"Oh, damn." Quinn commented.

"Yeah, she just told me this when she called me to let me know about this." Stacy went on.

Quinn tried to think of what she could do to get to the bottom of this to find out a little more about why Sandi was acting like this. She knew that Stacy would have to think about helping her, and she knew that Tiffany was defiantly in no mood to help her out if it had something to do with Sandi.

QQQQQ

Back at the Lane house, Daria was spending the night there so she and Trent could leave straight from there in the morning.

She and Jane were hanging out in Jane's room. They listened to Jane's cell phone that was placed on the docking station. Jane worked her brand new painting, and Daria worked on her novel.

Rosaline and Jordan hung out with them since the band was practicing, and they'd danced to the music on Jane's iPhone.

"Any particular reason you're putting up with the girls dancing around like this?" Jane asked her.

"Because the girls seem to like her." Daria explained to her.

"I would've snapped by now." Jane continued painting.

"Well that's just you." Daria continued typing on her laptop.

"Daria, can I ask you for your advice on something?" Jane asked her.

"Depends on what it is." Daria responded.

"It's about Kyle." Jane went on. "We've known each other for a year, and I'm not sure if the relationship has any intentions of going anywhere. Although we've made out a few times, I'm still not sure about any of this, given the fact that he's related to Tom. And what do you think I should do?" She finally asked her.

"Did he say anything to you about it?" Daria asked her.

"No, I haven't really brought it to his attention." Jane answered.

"And you think you're in love with him, right?" Daria wanted to know as much as possible before saying anything or giving any advice.

"You could say that." Jane continued painting her picture.

"Then when you hang out with him tomorrow see where things go and decided on what to do from there." Daria suggested.

Jane saw that there wasn't anything wrong with that. Spending the whole day with Kyle would help her figure things out after seeing what kind of person he is for sure.

The door opened, and Courtney walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Hay, Courtney?" Rosaline greeted her with a smile.

"Hay, Courtney?" Jordan said with a smile.

"Rosaline, you're lucky there are witnesses in here right now." Courtney said to her with an angry look her face as she sat down next to Daria.

"Courtney, what's wrong with you?" Jane gave Courtney a stern look to show her she was wrong to say what she said.

"I cane home from school and she was playing with one of my dolls when I got in, and I tried to get it back from her." Courtney began to explain. "Mom stepped in and said she had it first and threatened to ground if I didn't let her play with it until she was done."

"Your mom has a point, Courtney. If you were playing with her doll and she tried to get it back from you when she walked into the door she would be trouble for it because you had it first." Daria tried to handle the situation the best way she could without taking anyone's side.

Courtney didn't respond, she just pouted knowing that Daria was making sense of the situation.

"Wouldn't that seem fair to you?" Daria asked her.

"Yes." Courtney responded.

"So what do you need to say to Rosaline?" Daria said.

"Sorry, Rosaline." Courtney said.

Courtney got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Since when did you know how to handle children?" Jane asked her.

"I babysat for Lilly a couple of times when Aunt Amy came into town." Daria said as she continued typing away.

"Yet you seem to know how to handle things a lot better than I do with kids." Jane commented. "You might just make a good mom in the future after all."

"If I even decide to have kids." Daria said with a smirk.

"Come on, Daria, you're already going to have a stepchild." Jane said.

Daria knew that Jane was referring to Rosaline when she said that.

"Imagine if there were two running around." Daria said with a smirk on her face.

Rosaline and Jordan continued dancing around to the music, giggling and all.

There was a knock at Jane's bedroom door.

"Come in." Jane responded while still painting.

The door opened, and it was Trent, Jesse and Nick.

"Yo." Jane greeted them.

"Dad!" Rosaline ran up to Trent.

Trent picked her up and gave her a kiss and hug.

Jordan ran up to Nick and Nick picked her up and pulled her into a hug.

"Did you have fun?" Nick asked Jordan.

Jordan smiled and nodded. "We were listening to music." She said.

"I can tell, you sleepy." Nick said with a smile.

Jordan yawned and fell asleep in Nick's arms

They were able to hear Adrian and Courtney getting into an argument and fighting down the hall.

"Knock it off, Courtney!" Adrian said to her.

"You knock it off!" Courtney said back to him.

Jane put down her paint, paint brush, and walked out of the room to stop them.

"Courtney and Adrian, I don't have kids and I don't mind going to jail." Jane said to them as a warning.

"Oh, she's heated." Jesse commented with smirk.

"I keep telling them they don't want to mess with her." Trent said. He noticed that Rosaline fell asleep in his arms.

"Should I go after her before the police get called?" Daria said with a smirk.

"Nah, she won't do anything drastic." Trent said with a smirk.

Adrian ran to the room trying to catch his breath. "Aunt Jane has Courtney, and I had to run out of there." He managed to say.

"You were saying, Trent?" Daria asked with a smirk.

"She didn't hurt anyone yet, did she?" Trent said with a smirk.

Daria and Trent both giggled at the comment.

At the Morgendorffer household Quinn and Jamie put Noah down for his nap just as Stacy, Darnel and Tiffany showed up.

"Hay, girls?" Quinn greeted them as they walked into the living room.

"Hay, Quinn?" Stacy spoke for both of them.

She and Tiffany sat down on the couch in the living room across from Quinn and Jamie. Darnel sat right next to Stacy.

"I don't know how that happened on facebook, but I'm really getting fed up with all of Sandi's crap she's been pulling lately." Tiffany was the first to speak with anger in her voice. "She is so annoying, and she's ruining her life by hanging around with drunk bucket twenty-four/seven when that girl isn't really her friend."

"After we told her about Lindy she won't listen." Quinn commented in agreement with Tiffany.

"She thinks you're a lair when it comes to Lindy, Quinn." Stacy said in a calmer tone of voice.

"And you think Sandi would've learned by now based on the charges she got and how much trouble she's got in ever since she started hanging around that girl." Jamie said looking at the situation they were faced with. "And even if her parents did send her down to rehab it'll take a lot more than to cure her if she's up to her old tricks again."

Quinn thought about that for a second, and she knew that Jamie wasn't joking and he was right. If Sand's addition had gotten worse then it'll take a lot to save her from this and put her life back on track.

"What are we going to do? We can't send her to rehab if she's in college." Stacy had a good point about that. "We would have to wait until after graduation."

Quinn thought of something that could probably help Sandi, and it came to her.

"I have an idea." Quinn explained to them her idea of what they could do to help, and she needed to know if they were on board.

QQQQQ

The next day at the Lane house, Daria walked into the kitchen with Rosaline who was ready and dressed to start the day. Jane was sitting at the kitchen table working one of her drawings in her black sketchbook.

"Looks who's up?" Jane commented.

"I guess you didn't want to keep Rosaline and Kyle waiting." Daria commented to Jane being up before noon for the first time since they've been back.

"You could say that." Jane took Rosaline from Daria and sat her on her lap. "Look at you, looking so nice for a day out in Lawndale." She said to Rosaline.

"I feel I'm leaving a child in your hands." Daria said to Jane.

"So I'm guessing Trent's awake." Jane said with a smirk on her face just as Trent walked down the stairs.

"I'm surprise you're up already." Trent said to her.

Rosaline reached her hands out for Trent.

"Hay, princess." Trent smiled at Rosaline as he picked her up and tossed her in the air.

Rosaline giggled, and Trent gave her a kiss goodbye since he won't be able to see her for a while. He handed her back to Jane, and he and Daria said their goodbyes to her. It was a surprise to them that Rosaline just waved to them without throwing a fit taking in the fact that most kids Rosaline's age would get upset when they're parents leave without them.

"You ready to spend the day with Aunt Jane and Uncle Kyle?" Jane smiled at her darling baby niece.

Rosaline nodded with a smile as Jane put her jacket on for her.

"You look so cute." Jane said to her.

The doorbell rang, and Jane went to answer with Rosaline in her arms to see that Kyle had shown up.

"Hay, Kyle?" Jane greeted him.

"Hay, Jane? You two ready to go?" Kyle asked her.

"Yeah, we're ready." Jane walked out the door, closed it, and locked it before she and Kyle walked to his car.

Jane placed Rosaline in her car seat in the back and got into the passenger seat.

Kyle started the engine and drove off.

Daria and Trent got to Dr. Davidson's office the same time as Jodie and Mack.

"Hay, guys?" Jodie greeted them.

"Hay?" Daria responded.

"You guys didn't bring the little pumpkin with you today?" Mack asked them.

"Nah, Jane had something fun planned for her today." Trent answered.

The four of them walked inside and saw Brittany and Kevin sitting in the waiting room.

"Hay?" Brittany greeted them.

Kevin was busy texting on his cell phone.

Jane and Kyle took Rosaline to the local ice cream shop in Lawndale to get some ice cream. Jane sat with Rosaline while Kyle got their ice creams for them.

"You love ice cream, don't you?" Jane said to Rosaline with a smile.

Rosaline nodded with a smile.

"What flavors your favorite?" Jane asked her.

"Chocolate with a lot toppings, and a cookie." Rosaline answered with a smile.

"Yeah, I like chocolate too." Jane said with a smile.

Kyle came back with three bowls of chocolate ice creams with a ton of toppings, sprinkles, chocolate chip cookies and chocolate syrup.

"Look, they had your favorite." Jane said with a smile to Rosaline.

The three of them began eating their ice cream. Jane and Kyle knew that Brittany was too busy enjoying her ice cream to listen in on their conversation.

"How come you didn't go with Daria and Trent to Brittany's appointment?" Kyle asked Jane.

"It would've been too crowed, and she also invited Jodie and Mack." Jane took a bite of her ice cream.

"Oh, that explains it." Kyle said with a smile.

"I'm sure they'll fill me in on the details when we get back to the house later. I'm sure of it." Jane said with a smirk on her face as she took another bite of her ice cream. "I think Madison might still be hooked up on Nick since she's been talking to him."

"Yeah, she's been through a lot since Owen's dad died. She deserves to find love again somewhere." Kyle said.

"Yeah, she does." Jane said in agreement. "Kyle, were you friends with Daniel?" She asked him.

"Not exactly, I hung out with him a couple of times when Madison wanted Tom and I to meet him along with the rest of her friends." Kyle explained to her.

"Oh." Jane managed to say.

"Yeah, and a few years into their relationship when Madison first started college that's when she and Daniel discovered that they were pregnant with Owen." Kyle went on explaining everything to Jane.

"And they got engaged until he passed away?" Jane took a napkin and wiped off a smug of chocolate from Rosaline's mouth.

"Yeah, he proposed to her right before the pregnancy and they were going to wait a while because they were just starting college at the time. Owen just brought them closer after he was born." Kyle took a bite of his ice cream. "But anyway, I knew her because she use to be in business class with Tom and I back in high school. And her parents are really best friends with our family; they've known each other since elementary school."

"Oh, it's good that your family's friends with her family." Jane commented with a smile. "And how are your aunt and uncle taking the whole Tom situation?" She asked.

"They were upset, and they're still ticked off with him." Kyle began to explain the situation with Tom's family. "They didn't know what he was up to, and if they've known about it from the beginning they would've stopped him right then and there."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Jane recalled Tom informing her about what kind of people his parents were.

"Yeah, and his sister Elsie was upset because she kept in touch with Daria and she was worried about how this was going to affect the communication between them." Kyle pointed out.

"Elsie always liked Daria and decided to maintain contact with her even after she broke up with Tom." Kyle pointed out.

Jane didn't get to meet Elsie or anyone in Tom's family when she was dating him back in high school. But now that she was hanging out with Kyle she had a chance to go and meet his parents, and Kyle's little twin brother and sister Sean and Shane. She hoped that today would help her decide what she wants to do with the relationship between her and Kyle.

At the Morgendorffers household Quinn, Jamie, Stacy, Darnel and Tiffany were in the middle of working things out with their plan to help Sandi. Stacy and Tiffany were in an agreement to help just as long as Sandi doesn't try to come up with some excuse to hide the truth and cover up what she did.

Quinn called Sandi to ask her to come over, but Quinn didn't tell her exactly what it was for. She also didn't tell her who was going to be there because she was afraid that it would cause Sandi to disagree and change her mind if she went into that.

Helen over heard the news and decided that she would help out as well when she heard that they were doing this for a good cause. The only two things that she was hoping for in the long run was that this would all work out for Quinn and Sandi's friendship, and that Sandi wasn't as stubborn and self centered as Linda. She often took notes from when Quinn and her friends were in high school and overheard how Sandi often treated Quinn. She also knew that Sandi was really jealous of Quinn from the day she came to Lawndale because of all the attention that Quinn was getting, and her popularity.

"Alright, Sandi's pulling up right now. I'm going to answer the door and bring her in here; no one is going to get into any arguments about any of this." Quinn walked to the door to open it before Sandi had time to knock.

Quinn opened the door just as Sandi walked up to the porch.

"Hi, Sandi?" Quinn greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, Quinn?" Sandi responded back with a smirk.

Quinn welcomed Sandi in and closed the door behind her just before they walked into the living room with everyone else. Sandi was in shock when she saw that everyone's sitting around in their spot in the living room.

"What's going on around here?" Sandi asked in a tone of voice that expressed the fact that she was lost and unaware of what was taking place.

"Sandi, we want to help you." Quinn began to explain.

"Help me with what?" Sandi asked.

"You're alcohol addition, Sandi." Helen finally spoke up.

Sandi was shocked to see that Helen was in on all of this. She was the last person Sandi expected to hear from knowing that she and her mom weren't really that close to be called friends.

"Mrs. Morgendorffer?" Sandi managed to say.

"Yes, I know what's going on, Sandi." Helen went on.

"And we want to get to the bottom us this." Tiffany pulled up facebook on her cell phone and showed Sandi that she saw the comments that she and Lindy made about their magazine.

"What makes you think that I want to discuss this with you?" Sandi asked her in a snobby tone of voice.

"Why are you still hanging around with Lindy?" Tiffany responded back with so much anger in her voice.

Sandi and Tiffany stared each other down looking as if they were on the verge of trying to claw each other's eyes out.

"Girls, not is not the time to fight over anything." Helen stepped in and stopped it before a fight broke out. "You could all go hang out in Quinn's; I'll talk to Sandi and take it from here." She told them. She was prepared for what she had to say to Sandi and how to handle the situation.

Quinn, Jamie, Tiffany, Stacy and Darnel went up to Quinn's room like they were told. Quinn was sure that her mother had this under control.

"Now Sandi, we're all here to help you see this through and it's a way of showing that we care. We don't want anything to happen to you." Helen said to Sandi. "You know you can trust me, Sandi. I'm here to help you as well."

Sandi calmed down understanding what Helen's intentions were at this point.

"Okay." Sandi agreed to talk to Helen about her situation.

QQQQQ

Daria, Trent, Mack and Jodie were sitting in the waiting room at Dr. Davidson's office with Brittany and Kevin. Kevin was now listening to his music while texting away when he should be focused on Brittany and their baby.

"I can't believe it; it's like Brittany's on her own over there." Jodie commented to Daria. "Kevin won't even talk to her or look at her."

"Didn't he do that before?" Daria asked Jodie.

"I don't know, this is the first I've noticed any of this for myself. And Mack told me that while on campus Kevin does act a little funny with Brittany." Jodie pointed out.

"Oh, I wouldn't know. I don't hang around them much on campus unless I just so happen to run into Brittany somewhere, and that's about it." Daria explained.

"Oh." Jodie responded.

The office door finally opened, and Dr. Davidson peaked into the waiting room.

"Brittany Taylor?" Dr. Davidson finally called her to the back.

Brittany and Kevin got up and walked back to the room. Daria, Trent, Mack and Jodie followed in behind them since Brittany got permission a head of time for them to go back there with them.

Brittany sat down on the bed and Kevin stood beside her while everyone else took a seat in the chairs that were in the room.

"Alright, let's see what we could find out from here today." Dr. Davidson said. He turned on the ultrasound machine and placed the PZ crystals on Brittany's stomach.

The image came up on the computer in seconds. Dr. Davidson started looking at it for any clues to identify the gender of the baby.

"I think we found it." Dr. Davidson said with a smile to Brittany and Kevin. "It's a girl."

Brittany was head over heels when she heard the news. Kevin was excited, but not as excited as Brittany.

"Yep, looks like you'll be heading for the pink bedroom first time around. That's going to be a lot of shopping sprees." Dr. Davidson turned off the machine and grabbed the pictures to hand to Brittany and Kevin.

"Kevin, we have to think of a name for her." Brittany said in her usual high pitch voice and a smile on her face.

Dr. Davidson set Brittany and Kevin up for their next appointment just before the end of Brittany's pregnancy.

"You're free to go, and I'll see you a few more months after you graduate college. And we could discuss labor details then." Dr. Davidson walked out the room and went to the next room to check on another patient.

Brittany, Kevin, Daria, Trent, Mack and Jodie all left the room and walked outside together. They parted company as soon as they were in the parking lot getting in their cars to go home.

"What kind of name did you want to go for?" Brittany asked him with a smile on her face just as Ashley-Amber pulled up in her brown four-door sedan.

"Can we talk about that later? I have some family things to take care of right now. My parents are going to be heated if I don't get home right now." Kevin said as he walked over to his car.

"Oh, okay. We'll talk later then." Brittany said as she got into the sedan.

Ashley-Amber drove off and headed straight to the mall to do a little shopping for the baby. Brittany started to feel a little let down by the fact that Kevin wasn't showing a spark of interest in their baby, and she began to wonder if he was even interested in their upcoming journey to parenthood.

"Something wrong, Brittany?" Ashley-Amber asked her after noticing the look on her face.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm worried about Kevin. I thought he would want to help me pick out baby names, but…." Brittany trailed off.

"He said he had some family business to take care of?" Ashley-Amber asked her, knowing it was Kevin's usual excuse for leaving things.

"Yeah, he has to deal with that, again." Brittany answered.

"Well, I know what would make you feel better." Ashley-Amber said to her with a smile.

"Shopping!" Brittany and Ashley-Amber said at the same.

Daria and Trent made it back to the Lane household. Trent parked in the driveway of the house and he and Daria got out and went inside.

"I guess Jane and Kyle are still hanging out with Rosaline." Trent locked the door behind them.

"And your parents aren't home either." Daria pointed to the note that was left on a stack of sticky notes.

The note read:

_Went to do some shopping for some last minute materials, be back soon. Mom and dad._

Trent recognized Amanda's handwriting compared to the other notes she wrote in the pass few years.

"Looks like we have the house to ourselves." Trent said with a smile.

"I suppose we do." Daria responded back with a smile and her arms folded across her chest.

They went up to Trent's room, sat down on his bed and watched TV.

"Did the frogs just have their last meal for life, and will they go hungry when flies seek revenge for their loved ones? Will the frogs go running when the flies come? It's the revenge of the flies, next on _Sick, Sad World_." The _Sick, Sad World_ announce guy said.

"Looks like they're heading for the wildlife." Daria said sarcastically.

"Yeah, poor things won't have any food for the rest of the winter." Trent said with a smirk. "I'm surprise I didn't get a call from Jane yet." He said changing the subject.

"I'm sure everything's fine compared to what happened yesterday." Daria assured him.

"Yeah, as if Rosaline could cause any trouble." Tent said with a smirk.

Daria and Trent giggled at the thought.

"I know Rosaline's a kid, and she always has been." Trent said with a smile. "She won't give Jane any problems."

Daria agreed with Trent on that comment.

"Daria?" Trent's voice broke the silence between them.

"Yes, Trent?" Daria responded with a smile on her face.

Trent pulled her on to his lap and kissed her on the lips. Daria kissed him back as she through her arms around his neck.

"Do you ever think about what your future holds for you?" Trent asked her.

"Sometimes I do." Daria was able to see what Trent was getting at when he asked her about her life.

Trent could tell what Daria was thinking when she considered her life in the future and he didn't have to ask her to tell. He could see it on her face clear as day that she could see them together for the rest of their lives.

They started making out for a while.

"We're home!" Jane called out as she rushed upstairs with Rosaline in her arms. It wasn't long before she saw Trent and Daria making out.

Kyle was right behind Jane and Rosaline.

"Ah!" Daria jumped at the sight of Jane standing in the doorway.

"Oops, sorry, didn't mean to bother you guys." Jane put Rosaline down.

Rosaline walked to her room and started playing with her Lalaloopsy doll.

"It's cool; we were just watching TV anyway." Trent said with a smile.

"Upon other things?" Jane said with a smirk.

"Very funny, Janey." Trent responded with an irritated look on his face.

"Hay, I wouldn't walk in on you guys if you were in the middle of it." Jane leaned against the doorframe to Trent's room with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Trent responded with a smirk.

Rosaline walked back into the room with her Lalaloopsy doll.

"Daddy, Daria!" Rosaline rushed over to them and sat on Trent's lap.

Rosaline gave Trent a hug, and Trent hugged her back.

"Did you have a good day with Aunt Jane?" Trent asked with a smile.

Rosaline nodded with a smile on her face. "I ate a whole bowl of ice cream, all by myself." She said.

"Wow, looks like some did have a good day after all." Trent said with a smile.

Rosaline reached out for Daria and gave her a hug. Daria hugged her back.

"Jane, thank you for bringing my daughter home after filling her up with sugar all day." Trent said to Jane with a smirk.

"Only when I'm around, hu?" Jane responded.

"Now I know what to expect when you're here." Trent was surprised that the ice cream didn't make Rosaline hyper at all, and it seemed to have no affect on her. He was surprise that Rosaline was calm after eating a bunch of sugar

"Am I a good baby setter, or what?" Jane said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, if you say so." Trent responded with a smirk.

"Give me some credit, Rosaline loved the ice cream. It'll be something she'll look back on for years to come." Jane assured him.

"I better go. See you later, Jane." Kyle said with a smile as he walked downstairs.

"See you." Jane responded.

Kyle walked out, closed the door behind him, and drove off in his car.

"So how was Brittany's doctor's appointment?" Jane changed the subject.

"It was okay." Daria responded.

The front door opened, and it was Amanda and Vincent walking into the house.

"Kids, we're home." Amanda called out from downstairs. She closed the door and locked it.

"Hoped no funny business went out while we were gone." Vincent called out as a joke.

Neither of them responded since they all knew that he was just kidding around.

Back at the Morgendorffers house, Quinn, Jamie, Stacy, Darnel and Tiffany were in Quinn's room playing with Noah since he woke up from his nap.

Helen came into the room and closed the door behind her. Jake was with her and wanted in on this conversation.

"Your father and I have talked to Sandi about all the things she's been doing, and we were able to get through to her." Helen began to say. "As it turned out she realized she was hanging with the wrong crowed of people from the beginning, and apologized for all the mean things she said about the magazine. She didn't realize it bothered you guys."

"It's okay, mom. We were trying to help her, and it all started when she started to hang around Lindy." Quinn briefly filled Helen in on the type of person Lindy is.

Helen was surprised to hear all of those things that Quinn told her.

"And you found out all of this just from working with her?" Helen asked Quinn.

Quinn nodded.

"One question: Do Sandi's parents know she got charged with a DUI and a UAD by any chance?" Jake asked them.

"She told us the day after it happened. Her parents found out when the police took her home that night." Quinn explained to them.

"I wonder if anything at home has something to do with it." Jake commented.

"Lindy's responsible for all of this. She got drunk when she first meat that girl and lied to us about hanging out with her." Tiffany explained.

Helen and Jake looked at each other thinking that Quinn and her friends might be right. They knew Sandi well enough to know that she was never into stupid activities like drinking and going to clubs before.

Back at the Lane household, Daria and Jane hung out in Jane's room. They didn't have to worry much about Rosaline since Amanda was keeping an eye on Rosaline and Jordan while Trent, Jesse, Nick and Max practiced in the basement.

Madison showed up leaving Owen to hang out with Rosaline and Jordan.

It gave Daria, Jane and Madison a chance to talk privately about their events that took place during the day as they listened to the music coming from the basement.

Daria filled Jane in on Brittany's doctor's appointment.

"So she and Kevin are going to be raising a little cheerleader of their own." Jane was working on a new painting.

"That's what seems to be going on." Daria responded. "I just hope that their little girl's voice doesn't take after her mom."

"Or else someone would need to get surgery to change her vocal box the second it happens." Jane said in agreement.

"You mean if it happens." Daria corrected.

"I'm still in shock, but thankful that Owen will be in high one more year when it's time for their daughter to start. Gives me a chance to stay away from Brittany and avoid a conversation with her at any type of school functions." Madison was making it clear that she wasn't too fond of Brittany.

"You know, you never told us about what happened with you and Brittany." Daria pointed out.

"Yeah, what did happen?" Jane wanted to know the answer to that as well. "And I expect to hear every single detail, woman."

"We had a nasty run-in with each other." Madison pulled out a magazine and read it. "It happened shortly after I gave birth to Owen, and I went to try out for the squad. She and a couple of other girls told me that I couldn't be on the squad because I'm a mother. I like to know how she would feel if someone told her that, or even tells her that."

"The harshest thing I've ever seen Brittany do since I've known her." Jane made a comment about that. "Other than the time she invited Daria to her party, and she told her it was because she wanted to balance out the number of popular people and the number of unpopular people."

Daria recalled that moment during lunch back at Lawndale High their sophomore year a couple months after Daria moved to Lawndale.

"Whoa, Daria, you never told me that" Madison said in shock.

"Because it happened so long ago that I just forgot about it, and plus it didn't even bother me that much." Daria explained.

"Well, when we go back to campus I'll be able to tell her look which one of those cheerleaders are pregnant now." Madison was planning her revenge.

"Oh, you'll be able to get her back one of these days." Jane continued painting.

Jane noticed that Daria wasn't saying anything to contribute to this conversation.

"Daria, you're pretty quiet over there." Jane said to her.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something that Jodie told me today." Daria finally said.

"Oh, what did she tell you?" Madison asked.

Daria filled her in on what Jodie heard from Mack about Brittany and Kevin while on campus. Jane and Madison were a little surprise, but they had a feeling it was likely to get noticed by someone at some point.

"I guess she won't find out until someone tells her if Kevin's up to something, and if there's something going on." Madison commented on the situation.

"I'm sure Mack would know since they're on the football team." Jane pointed that out.

"Mack doesn't see Kevin as that good of a friend if you ask me to him." Madison pointed out. "I mean based on Mack tells us sometimes on the car raids back to Lawndale and what not."

Daria could already tell where Madison was going with this; but Daria was more than determine to stay out of it if it wasn't any of her business. All she was worried about was her life and keeping it drama free.

Jane was determined to do the same.

"So Jane, how are things with you and Kyle? Did you decide what you want from this relationship?" Daria asked her.

"I still haven't decide on that." Jane answered. "After spending the entire day with him I'm still a little on the unsure side of things."

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 2**

**Chapter Three**

**Spring Fever**

Quinn was hanging out in her dorm room with Stacy, Tiffany and Sandi packing a few of their things to take with them for spring break. Sandi was surprisingly sober since they've returned from their winter vacation in Lawndale, and Quinn assumed Helen was a miracle worker after that.

Now spring break was upon them, and everyone was looking forward to returning home.

"I can't wait to see little Noah, Jamie and I miss him so much." Quinn said as she placed a picture of Noah in her duffle bag.

Helen and Jake have been sending Quinn and Jamie pictures of Noah while they were away at college. They didn't miss a single snap shot that showed how much Noah's been growing since the last time they saw him.

"Are you going to take some more pictures of our nephew while we're there? We haven't seen him either." Stacy asked with a smile.

"Yeah, Jamie and I are going to take pictures him for everyone." Quinn answered with a smile. She packed her cell phone and digital camera in her bag.

"I can't wait see that little kid, he's growing so fast." Tiffany was packing her blue duffle bag.

"He's already trying to talk and everything. Hopefully I won't miss anything while I'm there." Quinn said with a smile.

At Jamie's car he and Darnel were waiting for the girls so they could get in the car and hit the road.

Jamie was excited to see Noah since he and Quinn haven't been able to see him in person since winter break.

"So how's Noah doing?" Darnel asked.

"He's doing good." Jamie responded.

"Oh, good." Darnel said.

"I'm going to need your help with something when we get to Lawndale, and it's a major surprise that I have planned for Quinn." Jamie said to Darnel.

"What kind of surprise?" Darnel thought it was kind of random for Jamie to ask a person for help with something like this.

"I'll explain when the girls aren't around to listen to our conversation. And I have to pick up something from the store when we get to Lawndale." Jamie explained.

"Sure, I'll help." Darnel agreed.

Back in Daria, Jane and Madison's dorm room the girls were busy packing up the last of their things they were going to take with them for spring break. Daria walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"I can't until we get back so I could get a break from this place." Jane packed her duffle bag.

"You and me both, sister." Madison was feeling the same.

Daria looked at her cell phone at the picture she took of her, Trent and Rosaline. It was taken on Christmas day when the Lane Family went over to the Morgendorffers, and it was a time that no one could ever forget. She missed Trent and Rosaline every moment she was away from them, and she was always excited to see them.

She'd always packed her duffle bag the night before leaving for an annual holiday weekend or for one of the college vacations. She also found out some good things school related.

"So Daria, what's the good word?" Jane asked her.

"Well, I found out that being that I'm going to be graduating with honors and I'm the class valedictorian I can take my finals early, but only if I have any to take; and I was on my way to meet with my professors to see if I have to take any finals." Daria began to explain.

"So what did they say?" Jane asked her.

"Well, I ran into Mrs. Carson along the way and she called me into her office and told me that she heard from my professors before earlier, and they said that I passed all of the major test and I don't have to take any of the finals." Daria announced.

Mrs. Carson is Daria, Jane and Madison's academic adviser.

"Oh, I just had to take one and I'm done with that." Madison was graduating with honors and also picked as the class valedictorian along with Daria.

"That's nothing compared to me; I'm graduating with honors and I had to take at lease two of my exams." Jane complained.

Daria and Madison giggled at the thought along with Jane.

There was a knock at the door. Jane opened it to see that it was Kyle.

"Hay?" Jane greeted him.

"Hay, are you girls ready to go?" Kyle asked them.

"Yeah, Trent should be here any minute." Jane answered speaking for all three of them. "Daria's probably counting down the moments." She said. She turned to Daria with a smirk on her face.

"Very funny, Jane." Daria responded.

"Hi?" Brittany walked into the room with a smile passed Kyle.

"Where's Kevin?" Madison asked her.

"He had to stay back an extra day. Apparently he missed a test that he has to make up, again." Brittany explained to them.

"What's his excuse this time?" Daria was being sarcastic.

"He was dealing with some issues that were family related." Brittany answered in a concern tone of voice. "I'm worried that there might be some major issues going on and he won't tell me about it. And it might be bigger than he's leading me to believe."

Daria seemed to get a little annoyed by Brittany's rambling. Madison was annoyed by the fact that Brittany might talk her head off the whole way to Lawndale.

"And on top of that it was so bad that he had to cancel our date we had the other night." Brittany went on.

"Brittany, if you're that worried then why don't you just ask him about it?" Jane asked her in hopes that it'll resolve the issue at hand.

"You're right, Jane, I'll call him later this evening when we get back to Lawndale. He should be done with his exam by then." Brittany said with a smile.

They walked outside to wait for Trent to show up.

Quinn, Jamie, Tiffany, Stacy and Darnel were on the road to Lawndale in Jamie's car. Sandi's mom picked her up a few minutes before they were able to get outside to see her mom.

They drove by Daria, Jane, Kyle, Madison and Brittany. Stacy saw Trent pull up in the Tank and saw as the group of friends got inside, and Trent pulled off.

"Quinn, Daria doesn't hang out at the house much, does she?" Stacy asked.

"She does, she just divides her day between us and her friends-along with Trent." Quinn explained to her.

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering because I haven't seen her around there as much since the baby shower and Noah's birth, so I was just wondering." Stacy explained to her.

"Yeah, she really does take time management to the tee." Quinn commented with a smile. "And she and Trent do make a cute couple. She's probably counting down what's left before graduation day so she could spend a lot more time with him."

"They really do love each other." Tiffany commented with a smile as she watched the Tank drove pass them.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. She hasn't even lost her virginity to him yet, but I'm sure it'll happen at some point." Quinn commented with a smile. "She probably won't until after graduation."

"Looks like things between them aren't going to head south for them." Stacy said with a smile.

"Not at this rate, girls." Quinn smiled as she watched the Tank make it's way back to Lawndale. She was able to get a glimpse of Daria and Trent sharing a kiss that made her assumed that Daria was sitting in the passenger seat next to Trent.

"Too bad Sandi's missing out on all of this." Tiffany pointed out.

Stacy giggled a little.

QQQQQ

The gang pulled up at the Lane household after dropping Brittany off at her house. Daria, Jane and Madison hung out in Jane's room while Kyle hung out with Trent, Jesse, Nick and Max so they could talk about guy stuff. They were also in the middle preparing the cake and ice cream for Rosaline.

"Nick is so cute." Madison has Owen sleeping on her lap taking a nap.

"How come you haven't talk to him?" Jane asked her.

"I have, I just haven't told him how I feel yet." Madison explained to her. "And I'm pretty sure I would like to talk to him privately about it when I get the chance."

"Fine by me, but I will tell you I've got a good history of pairing people with their soul mate; and it works out in the end." Jane said while painting.

"You've played matchmaker back in your day?" Madison asked her.

"Yeah, look at Daria and Trent; I've hooked them up, although it took a few years for them to actually get together." Jane pointed out. "I'll be right back; I'm going to get us some snacks." Jane placed her paintbrush on her computer desk next to her paints before she left the room.

Madison turned to Daria in hopes that she could get some answers.

"She tried to get us together, although it was in a teasing kind of way." Daria said to Madison.

"How long did you have a crush on him?" Madison asked Daria.

"Since the first day I meat him after my family and I moved to Lawndale." Daria began to explain.

"So if you had a crush on him all that time then how come you dated Tom without saying anything to Trent? I'm sure he would've started dating you then if you went up to him and told him." Madison asked her.

Before Daria could say anything on that concept Jane walked into the room with a trey of chips, chocolate chip cookies and five coca-colas.

"Who are the other two drinks for?" Daria asked her.

"You'll see as soon as they walk in here." Jane said with a smirk as she turned to look out of her bedroom door.

Rosaline and Jordan walked in after waking up from their nap and closed the door behind them.

"Hi, Rosaline?" Daria greeted her with her usual smile.

Rosaline got on the bed and sat on Daria's lap. She laid her head on Daria's chest, and Daria held her so she wouldn't fall or anything.

"Hard to be she's two already." Madison commented.

"Yep, she's two-years-old today." Daria pointed out.

Jordan sat next to Madison on the ground.

"You want some soda, Rosaline?" Jane offered Rosaline her soda.

Rosaline got her soda and took a sip from the can.

"Should I say something about this?" Daria said with a smirk on her face.

"Nah, Trent always lets her drink soda anyway ever since I let her have that bowl of ice cream." Jane explained.

"She's going to be too hyped up for cake and ice cream later." Madison said with a smirk.

"She'll be fine; this is just to help her wake up a little after her nap. Trent said he's been doing this from time to time if she's like this." Jane explained.

"I guess he thought he should get use to it since it's going to happen anyway when you're around." Daria said sarcastically.

"Speaking of which, Kyle and I are going to hang out tomorrow; we could turn it into a triple date." Jane handed Rosaline a cookie.

Rosaline took the cookie and ate it.

"A triple date?" Daria and Madison said at the same time.

"Yeah, me and Kyle, you and Trent, and Madison and Nick." Jane explained. "It's bound to be a blast."

"I think I should pass." Madison said with a smile. "Besides, Nick and I are going to take Owen and Jordan to the park and make it a little play date. He also asked Trent if Rosaline could tag along."

"What about you, Dar?" Jane asked her.

"I guess it'll be fun." Daria answered as she looked down at Rosaline who seemed to be fully awake. "And Jamie's taking Quinn for a birthday dinner tomorrow anyway."

"Then it's settled." Jane said with a smile.

Madison shook her head with a smile. She thought that Jane's little fest wouldn't be over until something else actually happens.

"Hay, girls?" Trent greeted them.

He looked down at Rosaline and saw her drinking her soda and eating a cookie.

"Hay, daddy?" Rosaline responded.

"Hay, princess?" Trent said to her with a smile. He turned to Jane with a smirk on his face. "I guess you figured out how to keep her up." He said to Jane.

"You can thank me later." Jane said with a smirk. "And she wake up early to open up all of her gifts before we got here."

"Are you ready for some cake and ice cream, birthday girl?" Trent asked Rosaline with a smile.

Rosaline nodded with a smile.

Everyone went downstairs and headed straight into the kitchen. They watched and took pictures as Rosaline blew out the candles on her cake. Amanda cut a piece of cake to give to everyone, and everyone got some ice cream.

On Dega Street Jamie and Darnel were meeting up outside the jewelry store.

Jamie looked around for Darnel and waited until Darnel pulled up in a dark green pickup truck. He parked behind Jamie's car, got out and went over to the entrance to the jewelry store where Jamie was standing.

"Sorry it took so long, I wanted to meet Stacy's family after I took you guys home. We were talking and I lost track of time." Darnel explained to him.

"It's cool, just as long as I get it done before tomorrow. We're lucky they're open twenty-four seven." Jamie said as they walked into the store.

"So what's going on? Just so I'll know why we're here." Darnel asked him.

"I'm going to buy an engagement ring." Jamie began to explain.

"An engagement ring?" Darnel sounded a little surprise at the fact.

"Yeah, I'm taking Quinn out for her birthday tomorrow and I'm going to propose to her." Jamie explained to him. "She doesn't know anything about it, so we can't tell her anything."

They walked over to the rings, and Jamie saw the ring that he wanted to get Quinn for their engagement.

"Can I help you with something?" Asked the saleswoman name Clair.

Clair had black skin, long, black hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a white short sleeves dress shirt with a v-neck, a pair of black dress pants and black flats.

Jamie pointed to the ring he wanted. Clair got it, placed it in a box and handed the box to him. Jamie paid for it and he and Darnel left the store.

"Perfect, I just need to hide it from her." Jamie said as they walked to their cars.

"How are you going to do that if you're staying at her house?" Darnel asked him.

"I told her I'm staying at my parents' house because I have a surprise for her and she can't see it until tomorrow." Jamie explained his plan.

"Oh, that works." Darnel commented. "How long have you two been going out?" He asked Jamie.

"Since our senior year of high school." Jamie answered.

"That long?" Darnel commented.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Jamie explained. "But I got permission from her parents last night so I wouldn't have to worry about trying to sneak them away from her and ask without her knowing."

Back at the Morgendorffers house the next day Daria was hanging out in her room adding the last finishing touches to her second _Melody Powers_ novel. As soon as she was done she saved it and turned off her laptop.

There was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Enter." Daria said to whoever was knocking at the door.

The door opened and it was Quinn, standing in the doorway with Noah.

"Daria?" Quinn began to say.

"What's up?" Daria asked her.

"Could you keep an eye on Noah for a second? I need to get ready for my big date with Jamie tonight, and mom's going to help me get ready." Quinn asked as she sat Noah on Daria's lap.

"Sure, no problem." Daria took Noah from Quinn.

Quinn left the room and went back to her room to get ready like she planned, and she had Helen's help.

"Alright, your mom's not going to be long so let's just stay quiet and no one well gets hurt." Daria hoped that Noah would remain as calm as he was until Quinn came back to get him.

Noah just looked at Daria and giggled.

Daria's cell phone went off when Jane text to her.

**Jane**: Hay, kid? Are you excited about today?

**Daria**: I'm counting down the moments until I have to watch you and Kyle make out (note: sarcastically speaking)

**Jane**: Oh come, Dar, Trent's looking to hanging out with you. You could even go and make out with him-and you know you do.

**Daria**: No gross out comments coming from the peanut gallery?

**Jane**: None what so ever. LOL J

**Daria**: No sneaking pictures of us when we're not looking so you could upload it to facebook?

**Jane**: Promise I won't let it happen.

**Daria**: Break any of these terms and you're dead.

**Jane**: Fair enough, Amiga, Trent said the same thing to me. J

**Daria**: I guess he and I are in the same boat.

**Jane**: Do you the same boat, or do you mean…._the same bed_. LOL

**Daria**: Should I take time to make a noose so I could use it put around your neck?

**Jane**: Oh, come on, Dar. We'll pick you up in an hour. Madison's taking Rosaline with her and Nick so she could hang out with Jordan and Owen.

**Daria**: I'll be here.

**Jane**: That's the spirit, kid. J

"Daria!" Quinn walked into the room dressed in a red dress that came stopped just two inches above her keens, a pair of black stockings and red heels. Her hair was half up and half down with curls.

"Don't worry, you're child's been find since you brought him in here. He's still as healthy and joyful as ever." Daria said as she handed Noah back to Quinn.

Quinn took Noah from Daria and kissed him on the forehead. "Daria, why didn't you tell me that you had a date with Trent tonight?" She asked her.

"I don't know if you could call it a date if two other people are going to be there." Daria answered.

"Oh come on, Daria. You want to look nice for Trent." Quinn said with a smile on her face.

Quinn pulled out the make-up kit she brought Daria and pulled out the lip-gloss.

"Don't worry, it's only lip gloss." Quinn placed Noah on Daria's bed and applied the lip-gloss to Daria's lips.

It was the same lip-gloss that Daria always used.

Quinn grabbed the black purse she'd brought Daria for Christmas. It had a zipper with a skull on it, and it had white skulls printed on it with a ribbon that also consisted of a skull in the middle of it.

"There, all done." Quinn placed the lip-gloss and Daria's cell phone into the purse and handed it to Daria. "The cool thing about the strap is that no one well be able to steal it from you since it'll be over your shoulder."

"Great, Jane invites Trent and I her date and I'm intruding by looking like you. I'll be sure to tell her this was your idea." Daria said sarcastically.

"And mom and dad are going to baby set Noah tonight." Quinn said with a smile.

"Oh goodie, everything's falling in line." Daria remained sarcastic.

Quinn picked up Noah and left the room with him wrapped up in her arms.

Daria's cell phone went off and she unzipped her purse and answered it.

"Hello?" Daria answered.

"Hay, Daria?" Trent's voice came from the other end of the phone line.

"Hay, Trent? What's up?" Daria said with her usual smile.

"Hay, we're on our way over. And I guess Jane told you about the deal I'd made with her." Trent's said.

"Yeah, she texted me about it early." Daria recalled her conversation with Jane. "I warned her that if she breaks anything of those deals she's a goner."

Trent laughed. "Yeah, I told her the same thing." He said.

"Quinn, Jamie's here." Jake called out from downstairs in the living room.

"Coming!" Quinn called out as she walked downstairs.

"Sorry about the noise." Daria apologized thinking that Tent might've heard it.

"It's cool; I'll talk to you when we pick you up." Trent said.

"Okay, see you when you guys get here." Daria said.

The phone conversation ended there, and Daria hung out in her room and waited. She didn't want to wait downstairs where Helen would talk her to death about all kinds of girly materials that she could possibly think of. It would be the last thing she needed. And she was also afraid of her mother telling her to be careful with Trent just in case he was in the middle of trying to get her to do something she didn't want to do.

Daria pulled out a book titled _Just Listen_ and began to read to pass the time.

"Daria, Trent's here." Jake called out from the living room.

Daria put her book away, grabbed her purse and went downstairs. She only hoped her mother doesn't say anything embarrassing to her in front of Trent.

"We'll see you later, kiddo." Jake said to her with a smile.

"See you later, dad." Daria responded as she walked out the door with Trent.

"Have fun, sweetie." Helen responded with a smile as she closed the door.

Helen peaked out the window and watched as she and Trent walked to his car and got inside. He pulled off as soon as he and Daria were inside and after they shared a kiss.

"I hope she's going to be okay." Helen said to Jake. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jake.

"She'll be fine, honey." Jake assured her with a smile.

"I guess you're right." Helen said.

QQQQQ

Quinn and Jamie were having dinner Chez Pierre.

"Thanks for dinner, Jamie." Quinn said with a smile.

"No problem." Jamie responded back with a smile.

A female waiter walks over to them. She has white skin, blue eyes, and blond hair a pink streak in the front. She was wearing a white dress shirt with black pants and black sneakers.

"Hi, I'm April, and I'll be your waiter this evening." April introduced herself with a smile on her face. "Can I get your anything?" She was prepared with her pencil and the Chez Pierre notepad in hand to write it down.

Quinn and Jamie placed their orders, and April went to put it in for them.

"After this, do you want to go for a walk in the park?" Jamie asked Quinn.

"Sure, sounds romantic." Quinn said with a smile.

Jamie was glad that Quinn was up for the day thinking that it would give him the perfect timing to pop the question.

Daria, Trent, Jane and Kyle were raiding in Trent's car. Daria sat in the passenger seat next to Trent while Jane and Kyle sat in the back. Trent kept is eyes on the road and managed to keep up with the conversation.

The song _Breaking the Habits_ by Linkin Park was playing on the radio.

"Daria, what's with the purse?" Jane asked with a smirk on her face.

"Word got to Quinn." Daria answered.

"Oh crap, she's at it again." Jane commented.

"Who?" Kyle asked.

"Quinn, Daria's little sister." Jane answered.

"Oh, the one who just had a baby and everything?" Kyle asked Daria.

"Yep, that would be the one." Daria answered.

"I remember that time she talked Janey's ears off." Trent pointed out.

"And Jane just couldn't wait to bring her back home." Daria said with a smirk on her face. She remembered that day very perfectly.

"Hay, it was nonstop, you be there." Jane said to Daria.

"Now you see somewhat of what I have to deal with whenever we come down and I'm in the same house as Quinn." Daria said with a smirk.

"Can't argue with you there, Daria." Trent said with a smile.

Daria smiled back at him.

"So what are we doing first?" Kyle asked.

"How about a movie, then we'll get something after words?" Jane suggested with a smirk.

Daria had a feeling she could see where Jane was going with all of this. Jane knew it would be hard for people to see what other people are doing in the movie theater due to the fact that it's always dark in there.

"Sounds good to me." Kyle said with a smile.

"I don't have a problem with that." Trent responded.

Daria thought she was in for something.

Trent pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater and parked the car. They all got out of the car and went into the mall.

They got their ticket for the movie they were going to see and went into the movie theater.

"Am I cool or what?" Jane whispered to Daria.

"If you sit next to Kyle and nowhere near me." Daria whispered back to Jane. "It's going to keep from reaching for your neck if something goes wrong."

"I see where you're going with that." Jane said with a smirk.

"I hate you." Daria said.

"And that's why you love me." Jane said back to her. "What's a little darkness for the lovebirds?"

"That depends on which ones you're referring to because there's a pair of them in line behind us." Daria pointed out.

Jane looked back and saw Brittany and Kevin making out.

"Hi?" Brittany turned around to greet them with a smile in her high pitch voice.

"Gees, right before we even get in to shield our eyes." Daria commented.

"Sorry, you know how time apart between a couple could cause a riot." Kevin said to Daria. "But of course you would know."

"Kevin, she's probably upset from what you said the last time." Brittany pointed it out recalling the last time he said something to Daria without him realizing that it insulted her a little bit.

When they got in Jane was the first lead the way to the seats. Then Kyle followed right behind her along with Trent and Daria.

Trent put his left arm around Daria, and Daria leaned on his shoulder.

Brittany and Kevin followed in right behind them.

"Good job picking the seats in the back. Now we don't have to worry about those people watching us." Brittany whispered to Daria.

Brittany and Kevin started making out again.

Daria thought that it was going to be a long afternoon.

The lights went black and the movie started playing.

Quinn and Jamie finished their dinner and went for a walk at the park like they'd planned. The place seemed a little completely empty without anyone around so they both assumed that they were alone, hand in hand.

They walked around under the nighttime sky that was filled with bright stars.

"This is the best birthday ever, Jamie." Quinn said with a smile.

"Glad to hear that." Jamie said with a smile.

They saw Madison and Nick with three kids, and one of them being Rosaline, and two other kids that Quinn seemed to recognized.

"Madison?" Quinn saw her getting ready to put Rosaline in her stroller.

"Oh hay, Quinn? I'm surprised to see you guys here at this time of night; I thought you were going somewhere." Madison greeted her.

"Likewise." Jamie responded.

"Quinn?" Nick was lost as to who she was.

"Quinn Morgendorffer, she's Daria's little sister. Quinn, this is Nick, he plays in a band with Trent; you probably remember from your baby shower when they performed a song for you." Madison introduced them to each other.

"Oh, I remember, I just didn't know his name." Quinn responded.

"Nick, this is Jamie, Quinn's boyfriend." Madison introduced him to Jamie as she recalled if Jamie ever meat him or not.

"Nice to you meet you guys." Nick responded.

"Same here, I think." Jamie said unsurely.

Nick took Jordan and Rosaline back to the car.

"What are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked Madison.

"We decided to bring the kids here for the day, and Nick and I were hanging out." Madison explained to her.

"Oh." Quinn responded.

"Yeah, we were just about to leave so we could get them home. Come on, Owen." Madison took Owen's hand and led him to Nick's car. "Nice seeing guys." She said back to Quinn and Jamie.

"Nice seeing you guys too." Quinn responded back.

Madison got Owen into his car seat and got into the car. Nick started the car and drove off.

"Quinn, I wanted to ask you something." Jamie got down on one keen and pulled out a brown box with a pink ribbon on top of it. "Will you marry me?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Jamie, of course I'll marry you." Quinn responded with a smile.

Jamie placed the ring on Quinn's finger. He got up and kissed her, and Quinn had kissed him back.

Quinn saw this as the topping to a perfect and fantastic birthday and declared it as one of the greatest day of her life. She never felt this day since Owen was born.

Back at the movie theater the movie had finally ended and people were leaving the theater. Trent pulled out of the parking lot and drove to Pizza Place

"Daria and Trent, was it me or did you only kiss once in there?" Jane commented with a smirk on her face.

"I though you promised to chill with the comments." Daria said with a smirk.

"I said gross out comments." Jane said with a smirk.

"Oh, I guess I didn't get the memo." Daria responded back.

"I thought I made that include all comments, Janey." Trent said playing along. "If memory serves correctly, I did see you two making out like crazy." He added.

"Hay, it was dark in there, give me some credit. At lease I waited until the movie started unlike Brittany and Kevin." Jane responded with irritation in her voice.

"Oh gee, I should consider myself lucky that I have a sister who shows respect for other people around her." Trent commented with a smirk.

Trent gave Daria another kiss and went back to watching the road.

"I guess you don't have any shame left in you." Jane responded with a smirk.

"Who are you? Mom?" Trent said with a smirk.

"No, mom would never bust your chops for this." Jane said.

"My thoughts exactly." Trent said with a smirk.

"I guess this runs in the family?" Kyle was amused by the joking around.

"You'll get use to it." Jane said with a smile.

Jane was starting to feel closer to Kyle after learning so much about him, and she knew he would be a better boyfriend to her than Tom would've been. And their make out sessions were enough to make Jane feel crazy about him.

Trent pulled into the parking lot of Pizza Place and parked the car.

The four of them got out and went inside.

QQQQQ

Quinn and Jamie walked into the house to see Jake sitting in the living room with Noah while Helen read a new book she brought from the library.

Jake and Helen looked up to see that Quinn and Jamie had smiles on their faces as they walked into the living room.

"Hi, Quinn, how was dinner?" Helen asked her with a smile on her face.

"It was amazing. And we have some good news by the way." Quinn showed Jake and Helen the ring. "Jamie proposed to me." She explained with a smile to show that she was filled with joy.

"Aw, sweetie, that's wonderful." Helen said with a smile.

"Looks like the next generation is already starting to form." Jake was happy that Quinn and Jamie were moving forward with their lives.

"But we're not going to get married until after we graduate from college thought, I hope the time frame doesn't bother you guys." Quinn pointed out.

"No problem at all, I rather you wait until after college anyway." Helen said with a smile.

"Where's Daria? I can't wait to show her." Quinn asked.

"She's still out with Trent, Jane and Kyle. She probably might be home soon, but I'm sure she'll be just as excited." Jake answered.

"I'll text her." Helen grabbed her cell phone and sent a text to Daria.

Daria and Jane were in the bathroom when Daria's cell phone went off. Jane was busy fixing her lipstick, and the song _New Day_ by Tamar Kaprelian was playing in the background.

Daria showed Jane the text message from her mom.

**Helen**: Quinn and Jamie are getting married, but not for a while. J

"Looks like a baby wasn't enough for them." Jane commented.

"Yeah, for the moment. Now it'll get them off my back about Trent and I getting married." Daria pointed out.

"Oh, Daria, you and Trent have a future together. Although I'm sure it's not that, but still." Jane said with a smile. "And hay, she'll gain a stepdaughter, and possibly a new grandchild down the road."

"They already know that I'm going to wait until after college graduation anyway." Daria put her cell phone back in her purse.

"Good for you." Jane said. "And I have to say that spending another day with Kyle made me decide that I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level."

"Did I hear you right, Jane?" Daria said with a smirk.

"Yeah, he's a sweet guy, and I could see myself with him in the future." Jane said with a smile.

"You're future will be brighter than you thought would be." Daria was happy for her best friend. "It's better than when you were with Tom, or with that other guy."

"Well said, sister-in-law." Jane said with as they walked out of the bathroom.

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 2**

**Chapter Four**

**Hunters**

Daria was hanging out in her room reading a book while she waited for Trent and Jane to show up with little Rosaline. Madison, Nick, Jodie, Mack and Jesse were suppose to be coming with them. Madison and Nick were going to bring Owen and Jordan along so they could hang out with Rosaline. Kyle was also going to be here.

Daria was prepared for all of them to show up at her house because Trent and Jane had an announcement that involved all of them. She even wondered herself what the fuss was all about.

She got the second book to _Melody Powers_ published, and it became the number one best seller yet again.

"Daria, Trent, Jane, Rosaline and Kyle are here." Jake called out to her from the downstairs in the living room.

"Send them up, dad." Daria called out. She put her book away, got up and opened her bedroom to let them all inside.

"Hay, Amiga?" Jane greeted her as she walked in holding Rosaline's hand.

"Hay, Daria?" Kyle followed in behind her.

"Hi." Daria greeted them.

"Hay, Daria?" Trent greeted her with a smile.

"Hi, Trent?" Daria greeted him with a smile.

Daria and Trent embraced in a hug and shared a kiss.

"Oh brother." Jane closed the bedroom door with a smirk on her face. "You guys may make out a lot, but you haven't broken the world record Brittany and Kevin have."

"I'm sure we'll get there sooner or later." Trent said with a smile to Daria.

"Wishful thinking." Daria responded with her usual smile.

Daria and Trent shared another kiss.

"Rosaline, are you getting grossed out dad and Daria?" Jane said as a joke.

Rosaline just smiled and clamed onto Daria's bed.

"And you drag her into this." Trent said to Jane with a smirk.

"Daria, Madison, Nick, Owen, Jordan, Jodie, Mack and Jesse are here. I'll send them up." Jake called out.

Daria opened the door to let them into her room.

"Hay, Daria?" Madison greeted her as she walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hi?" Daria said as they walked into the room.

Daria closed the door behind them.

"How's your love life going?" Jodie asked Daria privately since everyone else was standing around talking.

"It's going great, getting stronger by the second." Daria answered. "How are you and Mack doing?" She asked her.

"We're going strong, although we sometimes have to go to a motel to be alone at night." Jodie answered with a smile.

Daria and Jodie both giggled.

"So what's going on that we all got called here?" Jodie asked her.

"We'll find out soon enough." Daria answered.

"People, gather around for the big news." Jane pulled got two pieces of paper out of her backpack and placed it on the ground as she took her place on the ground.

Everyone gathered around in a circle around her. Rosaline sat on Daria's lap, and Jordan sat on Nick's lap.

Madison placed Owen on Daria's bed since he was asleep.

"What's the piece of paper for?" Jesse asked.

"Trent and I got this a few years ago when our Great Grandma Lane passed away. This one's her last well, and she stated that she left the mansion to Trent and myself just before she passed away. And this is the deed to the mansion itself." Jane began to explain. "I know that the Lane family isn't too fond of us, but Great Grandma Lane was really the only one who actually loved us. And she paid off the mason she could actually buy it and keep it to pass down in the family; and the work that needs to be done is already done, so we don't have to worry about that part."

"So what's the catch? There's got to be something in order for us to move in there just like that." Madison pointed out.

Daria agreed with Madison, and so did everyone else.

"Nothing, except we have to wait until we graduate before we can move in there." Jane explained to them.

"That long?" Jesse commented.

"Yeah, I thought it would've been a shorter time frame than that." Nick sided with Jesse.

"She just wanted to make sure we establish ourselves before went into that house with no clue." Trent spoke up.

"And how many rooms are in this mansion?" Jodie asked.

"More than enough for all of us." Jane answered. She reached into backpack and pulled out a package of pictures.

"What do you mean?" Daria asked.

"She wants all of us to move in together." Trent explained.

Jane showed the pictures to everyone, and they knew she wasn't lying when about how big it was.

Daria was surprised at how many rooms there were in the mansion to make it big enough for all of them. She figured at this rate they wouldn't have to worry about having too many people in the house.

"We can go and check it out tomorrow. Everyone can pick out a room, or decide if they want to bunk with someone." Jane said to them. "You could even decide on how you want to decorate it to make it feel more like home."

Everyone was okay with that.

"So it's settled, we'll take a trip down there tomorrow and check it out." Jane said with a smirk.

Downstairs in the kitchen Helen was preparing diner with a little help from Jake.

"Helen, we have to make this for the next family gathering. It'll be a hit with all of our guest." Jake made a comment about the potato skins he was cooking for their dinner.

Helen looked at him with a smile.

Quinn and Jamie walked into the kitchen with Noah.

"Hay, mom and dad?" Quinn greeted them with a smile.

"Hi, Quinn? What are you two up to?" Helen asked with a smile.

"Not much, we were planning to go check out some daycares for Noah tomorrow. We circled a couple of them that we thought were decent enough." Quinn explained.

"Oh, really?" Helen said with a smile. She was surprise that Quinn and Jamie had agreed to do this so soon.

"Would you like to come with us?" Jamie asked them.

"Of course, that would be wonderful." Helen said with a smile.

Jesse, Jodie, Mack, Nick, Madison, Owen and Jordan came downstairs after their meeting had came to an end in Daria's room.

"See you later, Mr. and Mrs. Morgendorffer." Jodie was the first to speak as all of the guys walked out the door leaving her and Madison behind.

"See you later, girls. You don't want to stay for dinner?" Helen asked them.

"No thank you, Mrs. Morgendorffer. Mack and I are suppose to meet up parents to go to dinner tonight, maybe some other time." Jodie politely said with a smile.

"Yeah, my parents are kind of expecting me home." Madison explained.

"Oh, alright, see you all later." Helen said.

Jodie and Madison walked out and closed the door behind them.

"I'm glad to see Daria's social life expanded since high school. I remember when we had to actually convince her to make some friends, and we even had to ask you to help her out here and there." Helen looked back on Daria's high school days and thought about how much Daria has changed since then.

"Yeah, and she's got a pretty good love life right now." Quinn said in agreement with Helen. "I'm particularly fond of some of the people she hangs out with, or her taste in guys, but I'm happy for her. I rather her have what she has now than be so lonely." She commented with a smile.

"I wonder if I should take her to get birth control." Helen questioned.

"I thought she said-" Jake began to speak.

"I know, but just to be safe." Helen explained.

"Not a good idea at this rate, mom." Quinn offered her advice on the subject. "I'm telling you this ahead of time: if you go to her about birth control then she'll think you're doing it because Jamie and I had Noah. You don't want her to get that idea and get upset, especially because I'm the youngest."

"Quinn does have a good point, honey." Jake said in agreement with Quinn. "And besides, she'll be graduating soon." He pointed out.

Helen considered that for a moment. She realized that Quinn and Jake made quite a bit of valid points.

"I suppose you're right." Helen decided. "Besides, she's twenty-one now, and I'm sure she would like to have her first child before thinking of any those medications."

They stopped the conversation as soon as they heard footsteps coming downstairs and knew it was Daria, Trent, Jane and Rosaline.

Helen and Jake went to peak into the living room to see what was going on while they stayed hidden so they wouldn't be seen.

"I'll go put this little one in her car seat." Jane picked up Rosaline.

"I guess we'll be having our own lives just as we graduate." Daria commented on the idea of them moving in together.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Come on Rosaline, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Jane carried Rosaline out to the car. "She you tomorrow." She said back to Daria.

Kyle followed right behind her.

"It's going to be weird watching Rosaline pick out her room." Daria said to Trent with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, she's getting older and growing up so fast." Trent commented with smile.

Trent gently pulled Daria into a hug and they shared a kiss. Trent released her and walked out to his car after they said their goodbyes.

"Mom, they can't do anything if they're out in the open." Quinn whispered so they wouldn't be given away.

Helen ignored Quinn on that comment.

Daria closed the door and went into the kitchen.

"Here she comes." Helen warned.

Jake and Helen went back to cooking and preparing the last of the dinner.

"Hi, sweetie?" Helen greeted her.

"Hi, mom?" Daria took her seat at the kitchen table.

"So what's new, kiddo?" Jake asked with a smile.

He placed the plate of potato skins on the kitchen table, and Jamie handed out the plates.

"Nothing much, same thing as usual." Daria responded.

"You had a lot of people over here today." Quinn placed Noah in his high chair.

Daria told them briefly about what was going.

"I think that seems like a wonderful idea, it'll give you all a chance to experience the adult life area of living on your own." Jake said with a smile as he took his seat at the kitchen table.

"Your father's right, Daria." Helen placed a bowl of sourer cream and a bowl of bacon bits on the table next to the potato skins. "It'll give you guys a chance to learn first hand how things work. It's better than living on campus, and then having to come home a lot."

Quinn told Daria about her and Jamie's plans to look at daycares.

"He's at the age that he has to learn about being separated from his parents." Daria commented.

"I think he already knows enough about that with Jamie and I being away so long and not being able to see him months at time." Quinn commented.

QQQQQ

Helen was sitting at the kitchen table the next morning. She was reading her book with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Morning, honey?" Jake greeted her as he walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Morning, Jake?" Helen responded back with a smile.

Jake got a cup of coffee, sat down at the kitchen table with Helen, and read the newspaper. He came across a section that didn't really phase him.

"Damn it, these people are really going overboard with these crazy news stories." Jake commented in outrage. "Same thing, day after day with people causing crimes. I'm starting to wonder if they ever get a little sick of printing these things."

"Morning, mom and dad?" Quinn greeted her parents as she and Jamie entered the kitchen with baby Noah.

Jamie was putting Noah in his car seat while Quinn packed the dipper bag.

"Morning, Quinn? Morning, Jamie?" Jake was the first to greet them with a smile.

"Morning, kids?" Helen responded with a smile.

"Morning?" Daria walked into the kitchen with her backpack.

"Morning, kiddo?" Jake greeted her with a smile.

"Hay, Daria?" Quinn zipped up the dipper bag and put it over her shoulder.

"Did we get the stroller?" Jamie asked Quinn.

"His stroller's actually in the car." Quinn responded.

"Alright, that's taken care of, and Noah's strapped in and ready to go." Jamie said as he smiled at his son.

A car beeped outside.

"That's Trent; I'll see you guys later." Daria said.

"We'll give you the details about how the daycare search later." Helen said to her with smile.

"Alright, I'll see you all later." Daria walked out of the kitchen and went out the front door. She got into the passenger seat of the car, and Trent greeted her with a kiss.

"Trent, if you want to get there sometime today that would be just fine with all of us. You could make out with Daria when you two pick out a room." Jane teased them for making out.

She was sitting in the backseat with Kyle, and Rosaline sat in her car seat between them. They knew she was just playing though.

"I should say the same about you and Kyle." Trent said with a smirk playing along with the joke as he drove.

"Hay, if you want I could keep an eye on Rosaline during the process." Jane said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Trent responded with a smirk.

_I should've came prepared with something if I knew that was going to happen Daria thought to herself._

Quinn, Jamie, Jake and Helen pulled up into the parking lot of the local Lawndale Daycare center. Jake parked the car and everyone got out.

Jamie pulled out Noah's stroller and Quinn placed him in there.

"This place looks much better in person than it does in the pictures." Helen made a comment about the buildings appearance as they walked up to the entrance.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing when Jamie and I saw came across it." Quinn said in agreement.

They walked in and they were greeted by a woman with brown skin, long blondish brown hair tied into a high ponytail, and hazel brown eyes. She was dressed in a yellow t-shirt with a v-neck, sky blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Welcome to Lawndale Daycare Center. I'm Marsha Clark, would you like for me to give you a tour?" Marsha asked them.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Helen responded with a smile.

"Great; but before we get started, how old is he? We have to check that with all of the parents." Marsha asked them.

"Five months." Quinn answered.

"Oh okay, let me show you the infant to nine months area." Marsha led the way to the room.

Mean while Trent finally pulled up in front of the mansion where they saw Jesse, Madison, Nick, Mack and Jodie standing there with Jordan and Owen. Trent parked the car and they got out.

"See, just like in the pictures." Jane commented.

"Yes, yes it is." Daria commented in agreement.

They walked up to the door and Jane pulled out her house key. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Let the exploration begin." Jane said as they walked into the house. "Everyone's got sticky notes and pen in their hands to write down their name and post it to the outside of the bedroom door. Same goes for the kids."

Madison was the first to pick out her room while everyone else looked around for theirs. Madison's room had dark purple walls with violet curtains on the windows.

"Jane, you failed to mention that the rooms have its own bathroom and a walk-in closet big enough for the celebrities." Madison called out to her.

"That part I was saving as a surprise for everyone." Jane responded as she walked into a room that looked just like hers back home.

"I'm so calling this room." Madison responded. She wrote her name on piece of paper and stuck it to the outside of the door as instructed.

"And this one's for Kyle and I." Jane did the same for and wrote Kyle's name and her name on the piece of paper for their room.

Kyle liked the room as well.

"Now I know not to pick a room next to you guys." Trent said with a smirk.

"Well excuse me, I'll make sure not to pick a room next to you and Daria." Jane responded back with a smirk.

Trent opened the door to a room that had pink green walls just like Rosaline's at home. He noticed that Rosaline's face was starting to fill with joy and excitement when she saw it.

"You like room, Rosaline?" Trent asked her with a smile.

"Yeah." Rosaline answered with a smile.

"Jordan has the room next to her with the sky blue walls." Nick called out. He and Jordan walked into the room. "Madison, are you going to put Owen in the next room or a different room?" He asked her.

"The room across from Jordan; that room has diem blue walls, and organ curtains to match." Madison called out.

Jodie and Mack found a room with white walls and cream color curtains on their windows. They decided to pick that room and wrote both of their names on the piece of paper to post on the wall. Jesse found a room with dark blue walls and a open window. It was right next to Nick's room that consisted of brown walls and an open window without any curtains.

QQQQQ

Back at the daycare Marsha led Quinn, Jamie, Jake and Helen to a room that had a white color wall with blue teal floors. The light was bright enough for people to see what the kids where doing, and there was also a glass window so the parents could wave to the kids as they leave the building.

"In this room we have the changing table so we could change their dippers, a play area for the older babies along with a juggle gym. And over there is the swings for us to put the little babies in when it's time for their nap, or need a nap." Marsha pointed out to them. "And over there is the cribs that the older babies sleep in during nap time. And we make sure we change the sheets as soon as they wake up so that it'll be clean, and we also vacuum, sweep and mop at the end of every day before leaving." She went on.

"Oh, good." Quinn was glad to hear how clean the place was on daily bases.

"Oh, and as far as bottles, parents have to provide the bottles and snacks for them. We don't know if there are parents that are nursing, or what kind of food they give their kids. And the parents are going to have to provide a blanket for their child, and their child's name must be written on everything so it won't get mixed up." Marsha explained.

"Oh, that's fine." Helen understood where that came from because she did that for Daria and Quinn when she first sent them to daycare as babies.

"Any other questions?" Marsha asked them.

"No, I think that pretty much covers everything." Quinn answered with a smile. "I actually love the way the place is set up. And I think this is a appropriate environment for Noah."

"I like it myself." Helen said with a smile in agreement with Quinn.

Marsha was glad to hear the positive feedback she got from the Morgendorffers as the tour came to an end. She was surprise that she was getting good responses so quickly.

"Would you like to come back to the office to sign some paperwork and get Noah signed up?" Marsha asked them with a smile.

The Morgendorffers agreed to that, and Marsha led the way to back to her office.

Back at the mansion Rosaline, Jordan and Owen were hanging out in their labeled as their soon-to-be playroom. Jodie, Mack, Jane, Kyle, Jesse, Madison and Nick were in there watching them as they ran around and explored the room. They were still waiting on Daria and Trent to show up. The playroom was decorated with green walls and creamish-white trimmings on all of the doorframes and window frames. The closet had two sliding were painted in a light red color with white doorknobs, and the bedroom door was painted yellow with a white doorknob.

"You kids love this room, don't you?" Jane asked them.

"I wish I could live in here forever." Jordan laid down on the carpeted floor with a smile and began to make a carpet angel.

"Don't roll around on the floor too much, Jordan, or you'll mess up your clothes." Nick said to her with a smile. He'd never seen his little girl this happy and excited unless they were at the Lane's house and she was hanging out with Rosaline.

"Has anyone seen Daria or Trent?" Jane asked her.

"No, they're probably still looking. I don't even know where they could be at this point." Madison was the only one to answer. Jane figured that Madison might be right.

In the hallway Daria was walking around until she spotted Trent looking into one of the unclaimed rooms that was left. Trent looked up to see her and smiled, Daria smiled back as she walked over to him.

"Hay, found a room yet?" Trent asked her.

"Nope, I'm still looking and haven't found one yet." Daria answered.

The only thought that was on Daria's mind was wondering if she should find her own room, or share a room with Trent. Daria considered the fact that they are more than likely to get married one day, but she also contemplated on waiting until their wedding night.

"I think I might've found one." Trent said with a smile.

"You did?" Daria thought that Trent had better luck than she did with the search.

Trent opened the door to the room and showed Daria his room that he found. The room was decorated and colored the same way his room was at home; the only difference was that there were two sliding windows that led to a balcony. The sliding windows were covered by thick curtains that was the same color as the trimmings so that no one would be able to see inside, but other than that the room had the same layout; and they were able to see the pool in the backyard from there.

"Wow, talk about feeling at home." Daria commented with a smirk. She started to feel like she was actually back at the Lane's house handing out in his room alone.

"It's close to it." Trent responded with a smile.

They also noticed the red love seat that was left on the side of the door to the huge walk-in closet.

Trent smiled and gently took Daria's hands and led her into the room, but Daria's smirk quickly faded as she stopped herself a few inches from the doorway. The thought came at her and hit her like a ton of bricks.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked out of concern.

By reading the look on Daria's face he was able to figure out what' been bothering Daria without her having to explain herself. It was like he was able to read her thoughts a lot better than usual each and every day from the beginning. Trent smiled at Daria and he gently pulled her into a hug to assure that everything was going to be okay. Daria smiled feeling safer than usual and hugged him back. Then they shared a kiss.

Jane stood outside of the bedroom door and saw Trent and Daria standing there. It didn't surprise her in the lease bit to see them in the middle of a make out session.

"Well, aren't you guys comfy?" Jane said with a smirk.

Daria and Trent broke from their kiss and turned to see Jane standing behind them for the first time since they've got here.

"I have to break your moment, but the rest of us are waiting for you two lovebirds so we could get going." Jane went on as she looked around. "So I guess you two found a room big enough for the both of you." She added with a smirk.

_It's a good thing you're related to my boyfriend and you're my best friend, or else I would've hurt you by now_ Daria thought to herself.

"It'll save some room in the house, and you two could get use to being in the same room together." Jane added while still holding her smirk.

"What do you think, Daria?" Trent asked her with a smile.

Daria never thought that she would be put in this situation until now, all thanks to Jane. She thought about it for a moment considered a few things that could help her make the right decision.

"Sounds like a good idea." Daria finally said. She and Trent embraced in another hug and shared a another kiss.

Jane wrote their names on a sticky note and post it on the bedroom door.

"I guess that settles that; but seriously, keep the make out sessions private instead of in front of everyone else." Jane busted into laughter as the three of them went back to the room.

Jesse looked up at them as the three of them entered the room. Jane walked passed them and went over to Kyle. She and Kyle started making out since they've both agreed it was time for their relationship to grow deeper.

"She talks about us, yet she's making out with her boyfriend." Trent said to Daria with a smirk. Daria smiled her usual smile in agreement with him.

"What took you guys so long?" Jesse asked them.

"Same as everyone else." Jane broke away from the kiss and spoke for them.

"Oh." Jesse responded.

They rounded up Rosaline, Jordan and Owen and left the mansion. Jane locked it up before they took off. But before they left they saw Brittany and Kevin coming out of the mansion next door to them.

"Hi, guys?" Brittany greeted them in her high pitch voice with a smile on her face.

"Hi?" Daria greeted her speaking for all of them.

"Brittany, what are you and Kevin doing here?" Jodie asked.

"We brought the house." Kevin explained with a smile. "Brittany's going to move in here after graduation, and I'll be moving in after next year." He went on.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Checking out the mansion that was left to us by a family member." Jane briefly explained without giving away any additional information that was unnecessary.

"So I guess this means we're going to be neighbors." Jodie said with weak smile at the thought of actually living right next door to Brittany.

Madison said sarcastically as she walked over to Nick's car and got inside without a word to Brittany. Daria, Jane and Jodie saw that as their cue to leave before something starts to take place between Madison and Brittany.

"We better go too; Daria has to be home by dinner." Jane took Daria by the hand and led her to the car.

"Yeah, see you around." Daria responded back. They was glad that Brittany didn't catch onto her making an excuse to leave.

"Yeah, me too." Jodie walked off to her and Mack's car and got inside.

Back at the Morgendorffers Daria walked in and closed the front door behind her. She saw Helen in the kitchen preparing dinner, Jake-watching TV, so she assumed Quinn and Jamie were upstairs hanging out with Noah.

"Hay, kiddo?" Jake greeted her with a smile.

"Hi, dad?" Daria responded back as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She noticed that Jake was watching a basketball game.

"Quinn, Jamie, dinner's ready." Helen called out as she walked into the kitchen.

Daria and Jake walk into the kitchen with Quinn, Jamie and Noah behind them. It wasn't long before Helen places the lasagna, salad and garlic bread on the table.

Jake started off the conversation by informing Daria about the daycare they signed Noah up for.

"I guess this means Aunt Gretchen won't be baby sitting anymore." Daria pointed out.

"She actually agreed to baby sit Noah on her days off, and on the days when the daycare's closed." Jake explained to her. "We made sure we got a copy of the days so it won't get mixed up."

"So Daria how was the sneak peak at the mansion? What's the good word on the street?" Helen asked.

"It looked better in person than it did in the pictures." Daria took a sip of her soda. She told Helen and Jake a little bit about who was going to be living there with them, and there wasn't any problems with that from the parents' perspective.

"And you said that I don't know our kids." Jake said to Helen with a smirk.

"You never cease to amaze me." Helen shook her head with a smile.

"I'm really looking forward to hearing more about the mansion." Jamie said with a smile as he gave Noah his spoon of applesauce.

"I'm looking forward to going over there for a sleepover and leaving little Noah with Jamie." Quinn said.

"Do you really mean that, Quinn?" Helen asked.

"I'm just joking, although I would like to know how it feels to be in a mansion so I have a way to find out. And that's going to Daria's place." Quinn went on with a smile. "And if they want me to I can offer some tips and help decorate their house when they all move in."

_Sure you are. Not!_ Daria thought to herself.

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 2**

**Chapter Five**

**A New Light Shinning**

On college campus the students were preparing for the end of another college year as they went crazy. They'd high-five their friends, ran another chanting _school's out for summer_, and planned out their plans for summer vacation. For the underclassmen there's a couple more weeks left, and the seniors got to leave early and prepare for graduation in a couple of few days.

One of the guys was carrying a radio playing _Turn the Sun Down_ by Splendora.

Some of the other students were running around to create one last senior prank on their unsuspected group of victims.

A boy pored a cup of soda on his nerdy friends head as a joke, and his friend went after him playing along with the joke. The boy with the soda cup had white skin, darkish brown eyes, and green spiky hair. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black jeans. The nerdy boy was had light brown skin, hazel eyes and black hair; he was dressed in a dark green short sleeves shirt with a collar on the neck, blue jeans and a pair of white pair of sneakers. The two had been friends ever since they were preschool.

"You're going to pay for that, Ron." The nerdy boy warned his friend with a cup of soda in his hand to contribute to the joke. He ran with a smirk on his face.

"Good luck with that, Rolf." Ron called back with laughter and a smirk.

They ran into the girls building just as Daria was about to close the building door. Ron ran pass Daria and almost knocked her down, but Daria caught herself and stopped herself before she hit the ground. Daria almost fell down again when Rolf ran passed her but stopped her from hitting the floor.

"Sorry, Daria, but I'm in the middle of giving Ron a soda head." Rolf took off and ran with the soda while holding the smirk on his face. "Yo, Ron, I hope you're taking the time to say goodbye to your hair."

Daria knew Ron and Rolf from one of her English classes two years ago. She was not at all surprise all to see that they were still the major jokers they were back then. The strange thing she thought was that they reminded her of two guys who were even more of a amanuenses back in Highland.

Daria was walking back after turning in all of her books. She had no student loans to worry about since she did not have to make any due to her scholarships covering all her expenses needed. She was glad to be going back to Lawndale and just in time so she and Trent could celebrate their one-year anniversary. She wasn't sure what surprise Trent had in stored for when she gets there, but she knows he's been up to something based on what Jane's been telling her during their conversations while Daria was in class. And when she returned to the room Jane and Madison would always tell her that Trent called on a daily bases and that he wanted to talk to her, and Daria would always return his call as soon as she was done with her last pieces of schoolwork.

Daria and Trent have been keeping touch via phone call, text message, and video catch conversations on skype and instant message on facebook.

"Hay, Daria?" Brittany greeted her in her high pitch voice with a smile as she and Kevin spotted her.

Kevin was carrying Brittany's books for her to take back to her classes.

"Hi?" Daria responded flatly.

"I'll meet you outside, babe." Kevin said with a smile as he headed for the double door and walked outside.

"Kevin's helping me return some of my things; I'm suppose to take it easy which means I can't do anything to hurt the baby." Brittany explained.

"I never would've guessed." Daria responded sarcastically.

"I can't wait until graduation day so I could say goodbye to this place once and for all. And I'll still be able to hang out with Kevin before he comes back for senior year, and I'll still get to see him when he comes down for vacations and holidays." Brittany went on with a smile on her face that quickly faded. "I just feel bad that he's stuck here for another year before he could move in with me and our unborn daughter." She started to feel upset by all of this.

"A child who won't get to see her father for a whole year; that's got to be the most saddest thing in the world." Daria was being sarcastic, but at the same time she knew that it was hurting Brittany on the inside.

She was able to see somewhat of how it affected Quinn and Jamie that they had to be away from Noah here and there as parents. But she also looked at it as them preparing their selves for when they want to go out on date night so it wouldn't be hard for them to leave him, especially since Helen and Jake were going to baby-sit him.

"I just hope Kevin's going to be okay if he misses anything, like, her first steps or her first word." Brittany went on. "I better go get these things taken care of before the end of the day; I don't want it to wait until the last minute. See you around, Daria." She took off to meet up with Kevin outside.

"Yeah, see you around." Daria responded back.

Brittany turned around and stopped Daria before she got too far away. "Oh, Daria, before I forget, I got you something for you and Trent's anniversary." She pulled an small white envelope out of her purse and gave it to Daria. "It's a gift card for Cashman's that I picked up for you one day while I was doing some shopping."

"Oh, thanks." Daria responded.

Brittany took off with a smile on her face.

She walked to her dorm room and was able to hear _Raise Your Glass_ by Pink from the inside of the dorm room along with what sounded like Madison singing. Daria opened the door and saw Madison dancing around the room while singing along, closing the door behind her.

Madison saw Daria and stopped what she was doing.

"Oh hay, Daria? I didn't see you there." Madison turned down the music a little to keep other people from outside hearing it.

"Hi, Madison?" Daria responded.

"How long were you standing there?" Madison asked as she placed some pictures frames into her box and taped it up so it wouldn't open.

"Only for the second half." Daria responded.

"Oh, so I don't have much to worry about." Madison responded. "Lucky all your belongings are packed up. I just finished packing the last of my things." She gestured over to Daria's side of the dorm room.

Daria's belongings were all placed in a huge box since she didn't bring much, and her clothes were all packed in her duffle bag.

"I slowly started packing up two weeks later when we got back from spring break and time started to wined down." Daria explained.

Madison shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"Hello, amegas?" Jane greeted them as she walked into the dorm room.

"Hay, Jane?" Daria and Madison both said at once.

Jane took down the last couple of picture frames and placed them in the box with the rest of her bedroom decorations she'd brought with her. She then turned to Daria.

"So Daria, you and my brother were busy texting all hours of the night." Jane said with a smirk on her face. "Do I get to hear the juicy details, or do I even want to know?"

"I'll tell you later, although I know you're just going to bug Trent to get the details from him." Daria placed her laptop in her carrying case that was decorated with a print of a huge skull on it.

Jane's cell phone started to ring playing _Will Anything Happen_ by Blondie. She was surprise when she saw the caller ID. "It's Penny, I thought I wasn't going to see her until graduation day." She was in shock, but she managed to hide it when she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Daria, do you think you could help me a little bit?" Madison asked.

"Sure." Daria walked over to Madison and helped her with the packing. She took care of whatever Madison wanted her to take care of so it would get done quicker.

"Really? When?" They heard Jane asked Penny on the phone.

They weren't able to hear what Penny was saying on the other line.

"Alright, I'll see you when I get there. Bye." Jane hung up the phone when their conversation ended.

"Everything okay?" Daria asked her.

"Yeah, we've actually got some good news." Jane placed her phone in the pocket of her pants.

"What is it?" Madison asked her.

"Penny's pregnant; she's two months into her pregnancy now as we speak." Jane answered with a smile. "I'm going to be adopting her child when it comes."

"That's great, Jane." Daria responded with her usual smile.

Daria's cell phone went off when she got a text.

"Is that Trent again?" Jane said with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up, Janey." Daria said with a smirk. She walked to the corner of their dorm room so she could talk text Trent back privately.

**Trent**: Hay, babe? J

**Daria**: Hi? J

**Trent**: What are you up to?

**Daria**: Just finished helping Mady pack up the last of her things. What about you?

**Trent**: Counting down the moments until you come home, as usual. J

**Daria**: You are? J

**Trent**: Yeah, Rosaline and I are always missing you every time you go back there. We can't wait for you to be here for good. J

**Daria**: Aw, I miss you and Rosaline too. J

**Trent**: Yeah, she asked me if she could come along with Jesse and I to pick you guys up and I told she could. LOL

**Daria**: Aw, it'll be nice to see her here too. LOL

Daria looked at the green present box on the bed that consisted of her anniversary present for Trent. She also got something for Rosaline that was wrapped in pink and gold wrapping paper. She decided to give it to them when Trent showed up being that it's the actual day that they've been together for a whole year.

**Trent**: Oh, happy anniversary, babe. J

**Daria**: Happy anniversary, babe. J

**Trent**: LOL, I have a surprise for you tonight when you come over. But I can't tell you what it is though or else it won't be a surprise. LOL J

**Daria**: That make sense. LOL J

**Trent**: J I'm almost there; I'll text you when we get outside. Love you J

**Daria**: Love you too. J

There was a knock at their dorm room door. Jane opened it and was thrilled to see Kyle; they embraced into a hug and shared a kiss. Kyle didn't have this things because his parents had came and picked it up the day before, and he sent some of Jane's extra things home for her as well.

"Hay, babe, ready to go?" Kyle asked with a smile.

"Almost, Trent's on his way." Jane answered with a smile.

Back in Quinn's dorm room she, Stacy and Tiffany were watching television. The girls also slowly packed up their things as well since only had a week left to so they could take their finals and then leave to return home for the summer.

Quinn and the girls made a second issue to their magazine, and it became to best top selling magazine. But all Quinn and Jamie could think about half the time was being able to see Noah as soon as they get home.

"Can you girls believe that Sandi got to take her exams early before everyone else did?" Quinn asked them.

"Oh, I heard that that; something about a family event that she had to be there for. She didn't tell me much about it." Stacy explained.

"I didn't hear anything about it." Tiffany commented.

"Neither did I." Quinn recalled. "So Stacy, what's the status with you and Darnel? We haven't heard you tell us much about him in a while."

"We're taking it slow; we don't want to rush into anything." Stacy answered. "We made official that we're together, but still."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Quinn placed some of her things into her box.

Jamie and Darnel opened the door and walked into the dorm room.

"Quinn, you're not going to believe what just happened last night when I got back to my dorm after our date." Jamie began to speak.

"What happened?" Quinn asked him.

"Stacy, do you remember how Sandi said her mom was coming to pick her up for the family vacation, right?" Darnel asked her.

"Yeah, I remember." Stacy responded.

"Well, we saw her getting into some car that we haven't seen before. And there's a strange girl in there." Jamie explained to them.

Darnel pulled up the picture on his cell phone and zoomed in on it since he took it from his dorm room window on the second floor.

"She got into a car with some strange lady?" Quinn was a little puzzled.

Stacy took the phone and saw the picture for herself.

"Yeah, we've never seen the car before, and we weren't able to get a good look at the lady's face. All we know is that she has blond hair tied into a ponytail." Jamie added.

"Blond hair, you said?" Quinn took a look at the picture for herself.

"Yeah, that's all we were able to see. Nothing else." Jamie answered.

Quinn studied the picture and noticed that it was a familiar person.

"Oh my gosh, it's Lindy." Quinn gasped.

"What the heck is she doing with that alcoholic girl?" Tiffany was outrage and she wasn't too shy about what she had to say.

"I wish I knew." Stacy commented.

"You guys tried to confront her about it, but I think that it's not at the point where you girls have to bring her parents into this." Jamie commented. "It's the only way you'll be able to save her for sure, because it's not going to stop until then. But see if you could get the truth out of her first; and if she lies then go for the parents."

The girls and Darnel knew that Jamie was right. They'd planned to do just that as a plan.

Quinn got out her cell phone and called Sandi's cell phone. There was no answer at all so she tried again; this time there was an answer.

"Hay, Quinn, I can't really talk right now. I'm in the car with my family and we're on our way to visit our family right now." Sand quickly said before she hung up.

Everyone decided to go with the next step.

QQQQQ

Daria, Jane, Kyle, Madison, Brittany and Kevin were outside of the dorm building watching as Trent pulled up in the Tank. Trent and Jesse got out of the car and helped the group of friends put their things in the Tank. As soon as they were done, Trent and Daria embraced into a hug and shared a long kiss just before they got in the Tank with everyone else.

"Trent, I got something for you and Rosaline." Daria said with a smile as she gave them their present.

Rosaline was able to get her gift opened first. It was a _Cinderella_ book she wanted since it came out in the bookstore. Trent opened his gift; it was a guitar pick that had the words _together, forever_ engraved on the back.

"Thank you, Daria." Rosaline said with a smile on her face.

Daria smiled at her.

"Thanks, babe." Trent said to her with a smile. He gently embraced her into a hug and they shared another long kiss.

"Trent, you and girlfriend going to make us sit here and watch you guys make out all day or are we going back to Lawndale?" Jane said with a smirk.

"You're one to talk when you're constantly making out with your boyfriend half the time." Trent responded with a smirk.

Rosaline was too busy reading her book to pay any attention to the conversation.

"I get it's your anniversary and all, but seriously save that for when we're actually home." Jane went on.

After that Trent started the engine and drove off in the Tank with everyone. He'd made sure that everyone was okay.

"Where's Nick?" Madison asked them.

"He had to take Jordan to the doctor." Trent explained to them.

"By the way, Max wants this back cleaned and spotless on the inside." Jesse said to Trent.

Trent thought that he was lucky that Max wasn't making him wash the car too.

In Quinn's dorm room she was talking to Helen and Jake and telling them about what happened with Sandi.

"Is she having a re-laps again, Quinn?" Helen asked her.

"I don't know, and Lindy has something to do with it. Sandi wasn't like this until she started hanging around her." Quinn pointed out.

"Yeah, I remember you saying something about that." Helen recalled. "Maybe it's something going on at home that's adding to it."

"I don't know what that could be since she's pretty much living the life at home. I mean, her parents let her do whatever she wants whenever she wants." Quinn pointed out.

"I'll talk to her parents and let them know, if I can get a hold of them. And I'll see if your father could make an appointment to talk to her at his office." Helen said.

Jake nodded in agreement as he listened to the phone conversation since it was all on speaker.

"Thanks, mom." Quinn said with a smile.

After that their phone conversation came to an end.

"I hope this is going to work." Quinn placed her cell phone on her nightstand and went back to packing her things.

The girls each had some help from Jamie, Darnel, Joey and Jeffy along the way. It wasn't long before they were done packing away all of their bedroom decorations.

"Did Daria leave yet?" Stacy asked Quinn.

"I think she might've." Quinn responded.

The gang made it back to Lawndale, and the only thing that was on their minds at this point was their graduation day. Trent pulled up to the Lane's house after dropping off Brittany and Kevin at Brittany's house, and Madison at her house so she could see Owen.

"Summer vacation, here we come." Jane took Daria by the hand and rushed up to her room to put her things away.

Trent put Rosaline down and she went up to her room to watch TV.

Trent and Kyle sat down in the living room and watched _Sick, Sad World_.

Daria helped Jane put some of her things away. Daria told Jane about the present she got from Brittany and opened it to show a pink gift card that had a picture of a pair of blue jeans, a v-neck shirt and a skirt.

"She actually gave you that?" Jane wasn't surprised that Brittany would give that to someone as a gift, she was just surprise that she gave it to Daria of all people.

"And a store that I've never been to. Can you actually see me wearing something a little on the pink side?" Daria responded.

"Nope, not the lease bit." Jane responded.

Daria placed the card back into her pocket.

"I can't believe she thought that you would be interested in that store." Jane made a comment expressing what she really thought.

"Hate to say it, but it'll have to go to waste." Daria sat down on Jane's bed, turned on the TV and watched _Sick, Sad World_.

Jane worked on her painting.

"I can't believe that Brittany is going to right next door to us; if I heard her voice I will go over there and turn her into a megaphone." Jane warned.

"Well look on the bright, we've meat some neighbors." Daria said sarcastically.

"Wish they were anyone other than Brittany and Kevin." Jane complained about it thinking of the thought of being so close to a cheerleader. "It's like the sound of a bimbo and a goof wrapped into one; and then they have their baby on the way. I can picture how much craziness is going to go down in there."

"I can see it all." Daria responded in agreement.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Jane pulled out a white box with a red ribbon stuck right in the left hand corner and gave it to Daria. "A little present for you that I picked out myself. Don't worry; it's nothing pink; I can promise you that." She assured her as she grabbed a shoebox wrapped in white wrapping paper with a red ribbon on it in the middle.

Daria opened the shoebox and saw that it was a pair of black stilettos heels with a skull shape bow on the toe of each shoe.

"I love it, but what will I wear it with?" Daria asked Jane.

"That's the best part, open the other box." Jane said with a smirk.

Daria opened the other box and saw a black strapless dress with a ribbon that went around the waist and was in the shape of a skull. The top of the dress had a sweetheart top to it, and Daria looked into the box and found a pair of leggings with white skull prints on them to go with the dress.

"What do you think amega?" Jane asked.

"It's actually something that I would wear for an evening event." Daria said with a smirk.

"Yeah, can't wait to see what Trent thinks when he sees you in it." Jane said with a smirk.

"I knew you were going to bring him into this." Daria responded. She didn't think much of it since Jane was always after that.

Mean while in Quinn's dorm room she and the girls had just came back from their final exams they had that day. Quinn's cell phone went off playing _Everyone (Backstreets Back)_ by the Backstreet Boys. She pulled out her cell phone and saw the caller ID and she answered it when she noticed Sandi's cell phone number.

Stacy and Tiffany saw the number as well.

"Put her on speaker so I could hear what she has to say now." Tiffany didn't want Sandi to get away with anything this time around.

"I have nothing to say to her." Stacy commented with anger from Sandi lying like that.

"Hello?" Quinn said.

"Quinn, my parents said that they got a call from your parents earlier." Sandi said with what seemed to be anger in her voice.

"Oh yeah, they are really good friends." Quinn was hoping that Sandi wouldn't be able to notice anything.

"Yeah, they must be good enough friends to where your parents tell my parents all about my personal life that doesn't revolve about them." Sandi started to fell up with even more anger in her voice. "Especially if it's something that they've said they heard from all of you."

Quinn felt that Sandi was able to read her like a map.

"Quinn, I can't believe that you would side with your boyfriend slash baby daddy over you friend who's been there for you since the day you moved your butt to Lawndale. You are such a trader." Sandi went on.

"Sandi, they didn't just decide to come and say that random." Quinn remained as calm as she could as she explained what happened to Sandi. "They had a picture of you in Lindy's car and-"

"Don't even go there, Quinn, it doesn't change what you did." Sandi cut Quinn off before she could continue. "You are so jealous that Lindy and I are friends now after you decided to ditch her and end your friendship with her."

"Sandi, I already explained that to you." Quinn tried to defend herself.

"She drinks, big deal; it's not like she got pregnant in college, unlike you." Sandi went on yelling at Quinn. "I'm surprise that Daria didn't get pregnant before you did."

"Why are you bringing my sister into this?" Quinn was in shock and was unsure of where those words came from.

"Sandi, don't you even think about taking someone's child or family members and throw it in their face." Tiffany stepped in on Quinn's behalf.

"Tiffany?" Sandi responded in shock.

"Yeah, and Stacy's here too." Tiffany added.

"You two stay out of this, this is between Quinn and I." Sandi shouted back to her.

"No, Sandi; Quinn and Daria are like family to me, and my family and I are thick as thieves. So if you're messing with them, you're messing with me." Tiffany warned her.

"You know what, Tiffany? I can understand you considering Quinn as part of your family, but not Daria. She's a low life with no fashion sense." Sandi said with anger.

"Sand, don't speak about my sister when she's not here. Thank you." Quinn said in a stern tone of voice.

"Yeah, funny how it took you like two years to admit that; you kept telling us that she was another family member." Sandi said with anger.

Quinn, Tiffany and Stacy were heated after hearing what Sandi said about Daria.

"Yes, Sandi, it did take me some time to fess up about that. But now that I look at it, I thought I was doing that to protect my popularity, but I was wrong; I didn't do that for my sake, I did that for Daria's sake." Quinn began to speak in Daria's defense.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Sandi asked with anger.

"It means that I was protecting her from you, Sandi. If you knew she was sister at first, you would've went after her and torn her apart emotionally." Quinn said with anger in her voice.

"I would've because she lame. I can't believe that her friend's brother is even with a girl like her." Sandi said in a snobby tone of voice.

Stacy took the cell phone from Quinn.

"You know what, Sandi? When you decide to get a life, calls us back then so that you could apologize." Stacy hung up on her before she had a chance to say anything else. "I'm sorry, girls, but I had to do that." She said as she handed Quinn her cell phone back.

Quinn quickly dialed a number and waited as it rang on the other line. The person she was calling had finally answered.

"Mom, you're not going to believe who just called me." Quinn explained to her a little bit about what happened with the phone conversation with Sandi. She decided not to let Sandi anywhere near Noah or Daria after what had just been said.

At the Lane's household Daria had went home for a few hours. Trent decided that it would be a good time for him to get things set up for the surprise party he was throwing for Daria. He knew that Daria was at home getting ready for the big surprising event, and he planned to pick her up as soon as he was done.

Jane and Kyle helped, and so did Madison when she arrived. They were just about done preparing everything, and the band equipment was already set up outside where they were going to perform since they party was going to be an outside party anyway. Brittany, Kevin, Jodie and Mack helped out as well.

Trent turned to see Jane and Kyle making out since they were done with what they needed to do.

"Janey, what's going on over there?" Trent said as a joke to startle them.

"Same thing that you and Daria have been doing." Jane said with a smirk. "We're done, everything's already put together."

"I can see that; just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Trent walked into the house with a smirk on his face.

Jane went in after him.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked him.

"To pick up Daria." Trent responded as he walked out the front door behind him.

At the Morgendorffers, Daria was in her room wearing the outfit that Jane brought her. Jake stopped in the doorway with Noah in his hands.

"You look like this evening, kiddo." Jake commented with a smile.

"Thanks, dad." Daria responded.

"Your mother and want to let you know that if it gets too late you could spend the night at the Lane's." Jake said.

Daria kept that offer in mind.

Helen walked into the room and saw her eldest daughter all dressed up. "Honey, I have to say that your father's right. But there's just something missing." She said with a smile.

She walked over to Daria and started fixing her hair. She pulled into a bun leaving a strand on each side and curling it with battery-operated curling iron.

The doorbell rung and Jake went to answer it. He wasn't surprised at all that Trent was standing outside the door.

"Hay, Mr. Morgendorffer?" Trent said with a smile.

"Daria, your date is here." Jake called out to her. He allowed Trent inside to wait for Daria instead of leaving him outside.

He closed the door and they went into the living room.

"Trent, how's the band going?" Jake asked him.

"It's going great, actually; we're making more money than we did before with our gigs." Trent thought about the first time he came to the house back when he asked Daria to help him pick out a present for Jane a few years ago.

Just then Daria and Helen walked downstairs.

"Hay, Trent?" Daria greeted him with a smile.

"Hay, Daria?" Trent responded back with a smile. "You look beautiful." He made a comment about her outfit.

"Thanks." Daria responded. She was surprised that Jane was right all along; Trent did like Daria in a dress.

"Have fun tonight, sweetie." Helen said to her with a smile.

"Thanks, mom." Daria responded.

She and Trent walked out the door and Daria closed it behind them. Helen went to the window and peaked as Daria and Trent got into Trent's car and pulled off.

Back at Quinn's dorm room Jamie and Darnel showed up after hearing what went down with Sandi. They weren't the lease bit surprise that Sandi had the audacity take the situation to a whole new level.

"So she tried to put you and Daria down just like that?" Jamie asked in outrage by Sandi putting down his girlfriend the way she did.

"Yeah, and it just came out of nowhere." Quinn responded.

"I wish I could go over there and smack her for trashing you girls like that; and for her to say what she said about Daria really sit me over the edge." Tiffany was in outrage a little more than everyone else.

"All I can say is that she made her bed, and she has to lay in it. You girls went out of your way to save her and this is how she repays you all." Darnel commented.

Everyone knew he was right when he said that, and there was no exception. Sandi was going to have to pay for what she did, rather it means trying to help her the best they can or leave her behind.

QQQQQ

Daria and Trent finally made it the Lane's house. Trent parked the car in the drive way and they both got out and walked up to the porch and stopped before going in there. Trent opened the door, and Daria was the first to walk inside.

The lights were off, and the whole house was dark to the point that they needed to use the streetlights from outside to see anything.

"I guess Jane left and went somewhere." Daria commented.

Trent stayed behind her and turned on the lights.

"Surprise!" Everyone jumped out from where they were hiding.

Daria was surprise to see everyone. Madison rushed up to Daria and gave her hug, and so did Jodie.

"Happy anniversary, Daria." Jodie said to her with a smile just as she released her.

"Thanks." Daria responded with a smirk.

"Hi, sweetie?" A familiar voice called out to her.

Daria turned around to see that her parents were standing in the corner with Trent and Jane's parents with Noah and Rosaline.

Rosaline rushed up to Daria and gave her a hug, and Daria hugged her back.

"Mom, dad? What are you guys doing here?" Daria was surprise to see them at the Lane's house, especially since they got here before she and Trent did.

When Daria released Rosaline it was then when Rosaline took off to go and play with her toys. Jordan was over there with her.

"Trent told us he had this planned for you, and he wanted us to be here as well. He didn't want your father and I to miss a thing." Helen explained with a smile.

"We knew about this all along, we just had to pretend that we had no idea what's going on or else it would've given it away." Jake added with a smile.

"Come on, we're going to go outside." Jane led the way to the backyard with the guest following right behind her.

Everyone was having a good time at the party. Everyone was dancing to the music and mingling the entire time and Mystik Spiral performed some of their songs that made everyone get up and dance. Plus people were taking pictures with their phones and digital cameras so they could put it on facebook or put it in a scrapbook.

Jake and Helen were inside talking to Vincent and Amanda. They were laughing it up and sharing a ton of good moments.

"I'm so glad that Trent and Daria found each other." Amanda said to Helen with a smile.

"So am I." Helen responded with a smile. She took a sip of her soda.

She and Amanda were watching them from the kitchen window.

Outside Daria was hanging around Jane and Madison while listening to Trent and his band perform. Just as the band finished their last performance they walk off the stage and rejoin the party.

"Hay, Daria?" A familiar voice called out from behind her.

Daria turned around to see Andrea standing behind her. "Hi?" She responded.

"Where's Upchuck?" Jane asked.

"He's the DJ for the party when Mystik Spiral isn't performing." Andrea pointed to the DJ booth where Upchuck was mending the tunes.

He was dressed in the same outfit he wore when Quinn and Jane asked him to DJ for one of their high school dances.

Upchuck grabbed the microphone and began to speak. "Welcome to all the friends and family of Daria Morgendorffer and Trent Lane. Hope you enjoy the party, and be sure to congratulate the couple of the hour." He went back to playing the music on cell phone.

"So how've you two been holding out?" Madison asked Andrea.

"We've been doing great." Andrea answered. "We're finally together now." She added.

"That's great, Andrea." Madison responded.

"So you did have the guts to be in a relationship with Upchuck after all." Jane said with a smirk. "Good for you, Andrea."

"I'm happy for you guys." Daria responded.

"Thanks, girls." Andrea responded. Then she decided to change the subject. "Oh, so Quinn had her baby?" She asked Daria.

"Yeah, she had a little boy name Noah." Daria told Andrea a little bit about Quinn and Noah, and she pointed out that Quinn and Jamie are engaged.

"Wow, good for her." Andrea said with a smile.

Andrea was glad that the Morgendorffers sisters were doing good for their selves and living a wonderful life right now. She was glad that Quinn was raising a healthy baby boy with Jamie and that she was getting married. She was also happy for Daria as well; it pleased her to see that Daria came along way since high school, and had a love life going for her once again.

"I'm going to go see if I can get a dance with Kyle." Jane spotted Kyle standing in the corner and walked over to him.

"I'm going to go hang out with Nick." Madison rushed off when she saw Nick by the stage. "Oh, and I'm going to see if I can get Jesse a girlfriend too while I'm at it." She added with a smile.

"I wish I could get a dance with the DJ over there, but there's no one to fill in for him." Andrea said with a smile.

"If only there were people working with him." Daria commented sarcastically.

"And Brittany and Kevin haven't changed a bit; they're always making out when they get the time. And then they wonder how they got pregnant" Andrea pointed out.

Daria knew what Andrea was talking about.

Helen, Jake, Vincent and Amanda were still hanging out in the kitchen. They were all still catching up on what happened since the last time their girls came back down for a vacation.

"He really loves Daria." Amanda said with a smile. "He didn't want her to feel as if she had to rush into anything. It's nice that they've been together for a year."

"I know, and Daria really loves him just the same." Helen couldn't agree more. "I can say that, although I don't know that much considering the fact that she basically talks to Amy about this kind of things."

"It's kind of the same thing with Jane and her boyfriend, Kyle. Whenever she and Trent talk she tells him everything." Amanda explained.

"So I shouldn't feel so bad." Helen responded.

Helen and Amanda giggled at the statement. They both looked out the window to see Daria talking to Andrea on her way inside. Daria and Andrea walked out of the front door.

"Oh, Andrea is one of their old classmates from high school. Her parents must be here to pick her up." Amanda explained to Helen. "Do you know her?" She asked.

"I know her parents." Helen got up and went outside.

Daria decided to wait with Andrea until her dad showed up.

"So what's the next celebration going to be? Your late birthday?" Andrea asked.

"I suppose it will be." Daria responded.

"Hi, Daria?" Helen walked over to them.

"Hay, Mrs. Morgendorffer?" Andrea responded with a smile.

"You know my mom?" Daria asked Andrea.

"Yeah, my parents know her." Andrea explained.

"How are your parents doing, Andrea?" Helen asked with a smile.

"They're doing great, thanks for asking." Andrea responded.

Just then her dad pulled up in a white lexis with tented windows.

"That's my raid, I better go. See you later, Daria." Andrea opened the car door and got into the car. "Bye, Mrs. Morgendorffer." She closed the door as soon as she got in.

The drove off as Daria and Helen waved to her.

"Come on; let's get back to the party." Helen said with a smile.

She and Daria walked to the house.

"You know her parents?" Daria asked.

"Yes, I did a case for her father a few months back; one of his employees stole the last of some product. He got caught on camera." Helen explained to Daria as they walked into the house. "His employee has to go to jail, and he is to stay there. He also has to pay back for all of what he stole."

"Oh." Daria didn't think anything of it since it didn't lead to her mom getting into a fuss with Andrea.

Helen closed the door behind them.

Daria went back outside and looked to see that everyone was still enjoying the last couple of hours at the party.

"Hay, Daria?" Trent walked over to her with a smile.

"Hay, Trent?" Daria responded back. "Uh, I really liked the songs you performed tonight." She added with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it; they're inspired by you." Trent said with a smile as he gently pulled Daria into hug.

"Really?" Daria smiled and started to blush.

Trent nodded, and he and Daria embraced into a hug and shared a long passionate kiss.

A couple of hours later the party had finally came to an end as people began took off and left.

"You've made it a full year, kiddo." Jake said with a smile as he pulled Daria into a hug. "We're proud of you."

"Congratulations, sweetie." Helen said to her with a smile.

"Thanks, mom and dad." Daria responded.

"Are you going to be okay here tonight?" Helen asked her as Trent and Jane came into the living room.

Rosaline was standing behind them.

"Yeah, I'll alright." Daria responded.

"Alright, sweetie, see you tomorrow." Jake said with a smile.

Helen gave Daria a hug just before she and Jake left and went home. Daria closed the door behind them after watching pull off in their car.

"Well, looks I'll be here for the night." Daria said.

"That's means more time for us to spend together." Trent said with a smile.

He and Daria embraced into another hug.

"Unless Jane wants to hang out with you, that is." Trent turned to Jane.

"Well actually, Penny wants me to hang out with her tonight at her hotel. She and Zack broke-up, and she wants to talk to me about the baby." Jane explained to them with little detail. "And mom and dad are going to drop me off and take Rosaline to Summer's house and hang out there for the night. Don't worry, Daria, there's a pair of night clothes upstairs in my room on my bed; it's a box." She added.

_So Trent and I are going to be alone for the whole night. Good for Janey for using her head to plan out something like this_ Daria thought.

After Jane had left with her parents and Rosaline, Daria went up to Jane's room to find the box was right where Jane said it would be. It was in a black box with a black bow in the upper right hand corner.

Daria opened the box and found the nightclothes. It consisted of a black tank top made with silk cotton and a pair of black shorts that were also made of silk cotton. Daria thought that it was a little vulgar for Jane to leave her something like this, but she had no choice but to use it since this was the only thing that Jane left for her.

She took the clothes out of the box and went into Jane's bathroom and closed the door so she could change; she came out of the bathroom dressed in the new pajamas. She looked on Jane's bed and found a note.

The note read:

_Dear, Daria and Trent_

_Happy anniversary, have fun. Love Jane._

Daria placed the note back into the box and closed it up. She went to Trent's room to hang out with him for a little while before going to bed. Trent was in his pajamas that consisted of a pair of black jogging pants and a sleeveless green t-shirt. He was already in bed. He had his hands behind his head.

Trent looked up at Daria as she walked into the room.

"Nice pajamas, babe." Trent said to her with a smile.

"Uh, thanks." Daria cuffed her forearms with each hand. She walked over to the bed and sat next to Trent.

"So what do you want to do?" Trent asked her.

"I don't know, I thought maybe we could watch TV." Daria responded. She could feel herself starting to blush.

Trent sat up, pulled gently pulled Daria into a hug and kissed her. Daria had done the same.

QQQQQ

Jane returned home the next morning after hanging out and talking to Penny about the plans for the unborn child. She closed the front door and went upstairs to talk to Daria and find out how her night went. She looked in her bedroom and saw that Daria wasn't in there; she was a little surprise. She thought that if not her room there was only one place that Daria would go while she was here so Jane went to go look for her there.

Jane knocked on Trent's bedroom door, but no one answered. Jane opened up the door and was surprise at what she saw.

Daria and Trent were asleep in Trent's bed under the blankets and snuggled up to each other. Although they were still fully clothes, Jane was able to tell something went on in the middle of the night; Daria was laying on Trent's chest.

Daria and Trent both woke up when the light shined into the room. They were just as stunned as Jane was when they noticed Jane standing there.

"Well, look what I've found." Jane leaned against the doorframe with a smirk on her face. "Yeah, you're both busted."

Daria and Trent each threw a pillow at Jane with smirks on their face.

After Daria and Jane went back to Jane's room, Daria was in the bathroom getting cleaned up. She was going to use her clothes that her parents dropped off when they came to the party last night.

When Daria came out of the bathroom dressed in her usual outfit Jane was already going to bust her.

"Looks like you and Trent had quite an after party." Jane said with a smirk on her face.

"How do you know if anything happened?" Daria asked with a smirk on her face.

Jane held up the pajamas and pointed out that they were soaked.

"Oh." Daria responded realizing that Jane was good at this kind of things.

"Nothing a little washing won't fix." Jane placed them into the clothes bend. "So, do I get the juicy details?" She asked as she sat down on her bed, prepared to listen.

"I don't know how to really explain it. I just went into his room and we were just a little board." Daria wasn't sure if this was something to talk about.

"Well look at the bright side, Quinn has nothing on you now." Jane pointed out.

Daria knew that Jane was right about that. She and Quinn were on the same level now. But she didn't regret it.

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 2**

**Chapter Six**

**Moving Day**

Quinn and the girls were hanging out in their dorm room after finishing up the last of their finals. They were finishing up the last of their packing before leaving the campus to return home for summer vacation.

Quinn was a little nervous about going back to Lawndale knowing that Sandi was going probably come after her. She wasn't sure if she should even contact Sandi and talk to her before hand or just wait until she got back to Lawndale and wait for Sandi to get in contact with her. She wasn't even sure if she should tell Daria what Sandi said about her thinking that it would've hurt Daria's feelings in the long run.

Stacy and Tiffany, on the other hand, were more than ready to face Sandi and give her a piece of their mind the second they got to Lawndale.

"Quinn, are you and Jamie excited about spending the summer with Noah?" Stacy asked her.

"Yeah, and we'll be there for his first birthday." Quinn was filled with joy and all the excitement in the world knowing that she and Jamie were going to be in Lawndale for one of the biggest milestone in their son's life. "I can't wait to go shopping for his present soon."

"He's grown show much since the last time we've saw him." Tiffany commented with a smile.

"I know, and my mom said he loves the daycare. A bunch of the children like him there too." Quinn zipped up her suitcase and placed it on her bed. "And they said Daria's been a big help since she's been there."

"I'm so glad to be going home today." Tiffany commented with a smile.

At the Morgendorffer household Daria was hanging out in her room. She brought out one of her scrapbooks and looked at some of the pictures in there from the night she graduated high school and they hung out at the Pizza Place. She looked at each and every picture that was taken from the day she left for college, came back from vacations, and so much more. She even had pictures from Quinn's high school graduation.

Now Daria added a page filled with pictures from her surprise party that Trent put together for her. She kept it a secret from her parents about her and Trent's night a while after they left; she didn't want to give them a heart attack recalling the time Jake had went to the hospital. The only person who knew at this point was Jane, who told it to Madison. No one said a word about it to Helen and Jake, or Amanda and Vincent. If Trent's parent knew word would get back to Daria's parents in the end.

She wished that Amy could've been there for the party, but she wasn't even able to attend because Brian had got sent to the hospital; he was sick from dehydration. Amy did promise that she would come for Daria's graduation, and they would use that time to catch up on what happened since their last visit.

"Daria, Aunt Amy's here with Brian and Lilly." Jake called out to her.

"Send her up." Daria responded as she placed the page into her scrapbook.

Daria's bedroom door opened and Amy walked inside. She closed the door behind her.

"Hay? How's my favorite niece?" Amy greeted her with a smile.

"Good for the most part." Daria responded.

"Glad to hear that." Amy sat down in Daria's computer chair. "So tell me how the party went; and I want details."

"It was cool." Daria filled her in on what happened at the party.

"Wow, so did anything happen after words?" Amy asked with a smile.

"You could say that." Daria responded.

"Oh, tell me everything." Amy wanted the juicy details.

She confessed a little bit about her and Trent's night.

"Oh my word." Amy said with a smirk. "And don't worry; your secret is safe with me." She promised.

Daria was able to trust Amy since Amy was always good at keeping her promises she made. And Amy understood the importance of keeping that part of her life private as well as other things, so it wasn't going to be hard.

"Thanks, Aunt Amy." Daria said with her usual smile.

"No problem." Amy assured her.

"So where are Brian and Lilly?" Daria asked her.

"Downstairs playing with Noah." Amy answered.

"Oh." Daria responded.

"I have to say that I'm proud of you and Quinn; you've girls have made it and got to where you are in your relationships." Amy began to say with a smile. "Quinn's engage and has a healthy baby boy, and you're in a relationship with the guy that you're moving in."

Daria thought she couldn't argue with Amy there.

"So some of your things are already in the mansion?" Amy asked her.

"Yeah, I just have some more things there today and move the rest over there first thing in the morning. I'm suppose to take it there later." Daria explained.

"We're home." Quinn's cheerful voice came from downstairs.

QQQQQ

At the Lane household Trent was packing up the last of Rosaline's bedroom items with a little help from Jesse. Rosaline was downstairs hanging out in the living room with Courtney and Adrian and playing with her toys that were going to be left so she'll have a few things to play with when she came over. Amanda and Vincent were putting a couple of the boxes into the moving truck to take to the mansion while keeping an eye on kids.

Trent and Jesse heard a commotion going on downstairs.

"Courtney, stop, you play too much." Rosaline said in annoyed tone of voice.

"I got your book." Courtney teased.

"Oh, that's really mature, Courtney; I would like my book back, please." Rosaline said to her.

"Come and get it." Courtney continued to tease.

"Courtney, knock it off and give the book back to Rosaline." Adrian tried to help. "She was quiet until you started picking on her."

Trent walked downstairs to the living room. "What's going on in here?" He asked them.

"Courtney's being mean to Rosaline, again." Adrian answered. He tried to get the book back from her.

"Shut up, Adrian." Courtney responded in a sassy tone of voice. She moved away from him.

"Courtney, give the book back to Rosaline, now; she had it first." Trent managed to get the book and give it back to Rosaline.

Rosaline went back to reading her book quietly.

"No fair." Courtney wasn't too happy about that.

"Courtney, don't get fresh." Trent warned as he went back upstairs.

He got back to Rosaline's room and packed up the last of the things.

"The girls are going at it again?" Jesse asked.

"You could say that, although it's really Courtney." Trent answered with honesty. "Sometimes I wonder how Summer manages to discipline that girl."

Trent and Jesse took a couple boxes downstairs and gave it to Vincent to place in the truck. Amanda was organizing the boxes so it would all fix without anything moving around while they were driving.

"Goodie-Goodie two shoes." Courtney said to Rosaline.

"Courtney, I don't think anyone is talking to you." Rosaline responded politely.

"And no one is talking to you." Courtney said back to her.

"Courtney, shut up and leave her alone." Adrian was defending Rosaline.

"Here it goes again." Trent was annoyed with Courtney's behavior.

"I'll handle it." Jesse went back inside the house to defuse the situation.

Jane came outside with a couple boxes of her own.

Just then Jake and Daria pulled up to the house with some of Daria's boxes. Jake parked the car and he and Daria got out. Jake was going with them so he could help with some of the items and getting them into the house.

"Hay, Lane Family?" Jake greeted them with a smile.

He and Daria grabbed two small boxes each from the car and gave it to them.

"Hay, Jake?" Vincent responded with a smile. "Are you and Helen ready for your little girl to move out so soon?" He asked.

Trent walked over to Daria. They greeted each other with a kiss, and Trent got the box from her; they walked over to the moving truck together.

"Yeah, although it's kind of a heart breaking moment for us we knew it was going to happen." Jake responded.

"Yeah, we're going to miss them like crazy, especially Rosaline. It was fun having a little grandchild run around the house." Vincent responded with a smile.

"Yeah, Helen and I are probably going to be dealing with that for the next year or so." Jake began to say. He explained the fact that Quinn got pregnant a year ago when she was only eighteen going on nineteen.

"Oh, now you're really going to be getting a chance to chase him around when he starts walking." Vincent assured him.

"Tonight's the big ending of college." Jane said to Daria with a smirk.

"My mom and Aunt Amy are counting down the hours." Daria said sarcastically.

"Hay, I'm counting down the hours too." Trent said with a smile.

Trent gently put his arms around Daria, and Daria smiled at him. She was looking forward to spending the rest of her life with Trent, and Trent was looking forward to the same thing.

Amanda came out of the truck and went inside. "I better go ground up the kids so we can get going. If we get the boxes into the house within the next hour we'll have time to head back and prepare for you girls graduation." She said as she walked into the house to see Jesse keeping the kids occupied from getting into another fight. "Alright, it's time to go, kids." She said.

Courtney was the first to rush out the house and into Trent's car. Adrian walked out with Rosaline and helped her into her car seat, and Jesse got into the front seat. Jake and Daria got into their car and prepared to drive off with Jane and Amanda raiding in the back seat with them. Vincent got into the moving truck so he could drive it, and Jane and Amanda planned to raid back to the house with them. All three cars drove off to mansion and made it there within tent to fifteen minutes.

Everyone got out of their cars and started unloading the boxes to the rooms where they were assigned to. When they got the boxes to their assigned room they were quickly unpacked and each item was placed where it should go.

Rosaline went to her room so she could show it to Adrian and Courtney.

"Oh, this is cool for a two-year-old girl." Adrian said to Rosaline with a smile.

"No fair, your room looks better than mine." Courtney complained.

Amanda and Vincent couldn't wait until Summer showed up and see the mansion so she could pick up the kids. It seemed like a long day to them with Courtney giving all of them an attitude.

The doorbell rang and Trent answered. Summer was standing on the porch with a smile on her face.

"Hay, Summer?" Trent greeted her.

"Hay, Trent?" Summer said as she walked inside.

Trent closed the door behind her.

"Nice place you guys got here." Summer commented.

"Uh, thanks." Tent looked up the stairs as Courtney and Adrian ran around in the hallway.

"So where's the lucky lady who ended up with my brother?" Summer asked with a smile on her face.

"Upstairs in our room." Trent answered.

He led the way to he and Daria's room where Daria was unpacking the last of her things.

"Oh, so it is you after all." Summer responded with a smile.

"Hi, Summer?" Daria responded.

Courtney ran into the bedroom, and Adrian walked in holding the hand of a crying Rosaline.

"You're going to pay for that, Courtney." Adrian warned her just as Courtney ran out of the room.

Trent picked up Rosaline to see if he could get her to stop crying which seemed to be working. Rosaline looked up at Trent smiled, and Trent gave her a kiss on the head.

"What's going on?" Summer asked in a stern tone of voice.

"She smacked Rosaline in her eye, and she's hit her twice already today." Adrian answered.

"Courtney, you know better than that." Summer yelled and went after her. "I want you to get back here and apologize."

"No, she's just a stupid baby." Courtney called back to her.

"I mean it, get in here and apologize. Now, young lady." Summer yelled back.

"I don't want to. Leave me alone." Courtney responded.

"Courtney Milania, let's go." Summer walked back into the room with Courtney by the arm. "Apologize to your cousin right now; you don't hit your cousin."

"Sorry, Rosaline." Courtney finally said unwilling.

"That's better; don't do it again or you're going to be in big trouble, and I mean it this time." Summer warned her.

Amanda, Vincent and Jake walked into the room.

"Alright, we're right on schedule, everything's done." Amanda said with a smile. "Now let's load up the cars and get going. We don't want to lose anymore time."

Everyone walked out of the room and went out to their cars.

Back at the Morgendorffers Helen and Amy were hanging out in the living room with Quinn and Jamie. Brian and Lilly hanging out with Noah watching TV in the living room while the four of them kept an eye on the kids.

Daria and Jake walked into the house.

"Hay, Daria?" Quinn greeted her.

"Hay, Quinn?" Daria responded back.

Helen smiled at them and checked the time on her cell phone.

"Oh, we better get ready, Daria." Helen said keeping track of the time until the big college graduation. "We don't want to be late." She went upstairs to get started, and Jake followed right behind her.

Quinn and Jamie went upstairs to get ready as well.

Quinn stopped to talk to Daria. "Look at where mom and dad are sitting when you walk across the stage. Jamie and I have a surprise for you." She said as they continued to go upstairs.

Daria began to wonder what Quinn could have up her sleeve for her.

QQQQQ

Everyone made it to the field in High Hills Park for the graduation. All of the girls were wearing black dresses with black heels, and all of the guys were wearing tucks with black shoes. Their friends and family were sitting in the back so that there would be space for the students.

Stacy, Tiffany, Darnel, Joey and Jeffy showed up and walked over to where Quinn and the rest of the Morgendorffer Family was sitting along with the Lanes. Quinn ushered for them to sit next to her since she saved seats for them; she was glad that they were able to see in the dark since the lights were dim, and the students were walking to their seats.

"Did we miss anything?" Tiffany whispered.

"No, you're just in time." Quinn answered making sure that Noah was safe on her lap.

When the students took their seats Mrs. Johnson, the college dean, took her place on stage and began to speak into the microphone.

"I want to thank you all for coming here this evening." Mrs. Johnson said with a smile. "We also like to thank you all for taking part in your student's education over the pass four years. I would like to start by handing out their diplomas."

Mrs. Johnson called each student up to the stage in a single file line. She handed a diploma to each student, and the process was moving quickly.

"Jane Lane." Mrs. Johnson said her name as she walked up on stage, and she gave Jane her diploma. "Daria Morgendorffer."

Quinn, Jamie and her friends jumped up and cheered as Daria walked across the stage and got her diploma. It continued until she got to her seat.

Daria figured that was Quinn's surprise for her.

After a few more students the ceremony came to a closure for the evening. People went outside to meet up with their families and continue the celebration.

Daria and Trent embraced in a hug and kiss. She knew that Trent was proud of her and Jane, and it was a night of achievements in her book.

"Hay, Daria?" Quinn walked over to them with baby Noah wide-awake and happy as he could be.

Stacy, Tiffany, Jamie, Darnel, Jeffy and Joey were right behind her.

"Hi?" Daria responded as she and Trent broke from their hug.

"We're so proud of you, Daria." Stacy gave Daria a hug.

"Uh, thanks." Daria responded.

"We better go; we'll catch up with you guys later." Stacy said with a smile before she walked off.

Tiffany, Darnel, Joey and Jeffy followed right behind her.

Daria turned to Quinn and Jamie. "How the heck did you guys get them all here?" She asked.

"We made some arrangements." Quinn answered speaking for her and Jamie. "We better go get this little one to bed; it's way pass his bedtime." She smiled at Noah.

She and Jamie walked off to Jamie's car.

"Daria, have you seen Kevin?" Brittany walked over to Daria and Trent.

"I think I see him over there with your parents." Daria pointed out.

"Oh, okay. We finally picked out a name for our baby." Brittany said with a smile. "We'll bring her over when she's born. She and Rosaline would be really good friends." She promised them.

Daria and Trent looked at each other in hopes to come up with what to say to her.

"Oh, well, good for you." Trent commented, unsure if it was the proper comment to make.

Jane, Kyle, Madison, Jodie and Mack walked over to them.

"Oh, I feel funny." Brittany said just as Kevin and her parents walked over to her.

"Babe, are you okay?" Kevin asked her.

"Oh no, I think the baby's coming." Ashley-Amber took Brittany's hand and they started walking to the car. "We'll see you guys later." She said back to them.

"That was what I call a save." Jane said as soon as Brittany and her family were out of hearing range.

"We better go make sure she's okay. I have a strong feeling that Kevin's going to pass out by the time they get there." Jodie said.

"Yeah, and I have to be there to wake him up. We'll give you guys a call and let you know if anything changes." Mack said as he and Jodie walked to his car.

"There's no way I'm going anywhere near her." Madison wasn't thrilled to hear of Brittany, although she wished her and baby the best.

A few hours later Daria was hanging out at the Lane's house with her friends and planned out what time they were going to leave so they could go to the mansion early.

"Now that that's taken care of, this calls for a celebration." Madison was filled to the rim with excitement. "A toast to the college graduates." She added with a smile.

They all cheered and drank their sodas.

It didn't take long before Jodie called Daria's cell phone.

"Hello?" Daria answered.

"Daria, Brittany finally gave birth to the baby. She and Kevin named her Farrah." Jodie informed her.

"Oh." Daria managed to say.

"Yeah, and Kevin of course went home to get some sleep with the promise that he would come back tomorrow. Apparently him getting some sleep was more important than his daughter." Jodie added.

Trent left the living room so he could put Rosaline in her bed since she fell asleep for the night.

"I guess he had the nerve to disregard his priorities." Daria said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and he almost pasted out when Farrah arrived." Jodie went on. "Mack and I just left and we're going to visit her tomorrow on our way to the mansion."

"Okay, so she won't be moving into her and Kevin's mansion for a couple of days now." Daria commented.

"That's what it seems like at rate." Jodie responded. "I'll give you more details as soon as we get to the mansion tomorrow. Mack and I are having dinner with our families to celebrate."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Daria responded.

The conversation ended there. Trent walked back into the living room and sat by Daria on the couch as they watched everyone else go crazy during the celebration.

"Great party." Trent commented.

"I suppose so." Daria responded.

They turned around to see Jane and Kyle making out yet again.

"Janey, do you have a problem with getting a room?" Trent said with a smirk.

"Oh, like you and your girlfriend didn't get a room?" Jane responded as what she would call a comeback.

"I think he's talking about the way you and Kyle are at each others throat every so often, and it's grossing everyone out." Daria responded sarcastically.

"Who asked you?" Jane said with a smirk.

"Looks like someone's a little bitter." Kyle said as a joke.

"Oh shut up." Jane responded.

Jane and Kyle went back to making out.

"She just never learns." Daria commented.

"I guess it runs in the family." Trent said with a smirk.

Daria turned to him with a smirk. "Now what makes you say that?" She asked.

Trent leaned over and kissed Daria on the lips, and Daria kissed him back.

"So you guys aren't all that innocent either." Jane called back to them.

"Would you get back to your own make out session, please?" Trent said to her.

"Come on, Kyle; let's go up to my room since we have some ease droppers in here that can't stop spying on people." Jane said with a smirk as she took Kyle's hand and led him upstairs.

"Well how rude of some people." Trent responded with a smirk.

"Shut up." Jane said as she closed her bedroom door.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Trent commented.

"That's Jane for you." Daria responded with a smirk.

She and Trent continued making out.

A few hours after celebrating everyone went to sleep for the night.

QQQQQ

The next morning everyone was up and about at the mansion putting together the last of the things in their rooms as well as in the kitchen and in the living room. Daria and Helen were in the middle of hanging up some pictures in the room with a little help from Amy.

"That should about do it here; now all we need is for Quinn to move out when she graduates." Helen said with a smile as she walked out the room.

Amy waited until Helen was gone before she began talking.

"So Daria, I see your mom has no problem with you and Trent sharing a room in here." Amy said with a smirk.

"No, and I'm kind of surprised." Daria admitted. "I was kind of expecting that she would go into a rage. But she and dad realize that it isn't their house."

"There's a lot about you that they don't even know." Amy said with a smile.

"I hope it'll remain that way." Daria placed the last of clothes in the closet on her side.

"I hope so too until you and Trent get married." Amy felt the same way as Daria.

Daria began to blush as the thought went on in her head.

"So you think you see yourself with him in the future?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Of course." Daria responded with her usual smile.

Amy couldn't be more than happy for her niece being at this point in her life with a guy like Trent. She and Daria dropped the topic of conversation just as Trent walked in and placed some of the pillows on their bed.

Jodie walked into the room.

"Hay, Daria?" Jodie greeted her.

"Hi?" Daria responded.

"I'll leave you to it." Amy said as she walked out of the room.

"So how was Brittany this morning?" Daria asked her.

"We didn't get to her see her; the hospital wasn't open yet. She texted me before Mack and I left our house and said she was trying to get a hold of Kevin." Jodie informed her. "She was trying to remind him that he had to come and sign the birth certificate today for Farrah, and he had to be there at a certain time."

"I hope he meats the deadline." Daria commented.

"Yeah, he could've stayed there last night." Jodie went on.

"Some kind of dad." Trent commented. "I remember when Rosaline was first born I stayed there overnight."

"Yeah, dads are suppose to be there." Daria said in agreement.

"I plan to go back there later during visiting hours if you want to come. She could really use our support." Jodie said to Daria.

Daria thought about it for a minute and decided to take Jodie up on her offer to go with her.

Later that late afternoon Daria, Jane and Madison went with Jodie to the Cedars of Lawndale to visit Brittany, and to see Farrah. Jodie led the way to Brittany's room, and it didn't take them long before they found out it. Madison wasn't too thrilled about being in the same room as Brittany since they still weren't on good terms.

"Here it is." Jodie opened Brittany's door.

They saw Brittany sitting on her be holding Farrah who was wrapped up in a pink blanket. Farrah had white skin, black hair and blues eyes; she was really tiny.

Brittany looked up at them and smiled.

"Hay girls?" Brittany responded.

"Hay, Brittany?" Jodie was the first to walk in with the girls following in behind. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

Jane closed the door behind them.

"I'm good for the most part, better than I was yesterday." Brittany moved took the pillow behind her and fixed it so she could be comfortable. "But enough about me how's your day?" She asked them.

"Good, we just officially moved into our mansion." Daria answered.

"Oh, good thing Kevin and I already put together the Farrah's room when we were moving all of our things into our mansion." Brittany commented. She grabbed one of the bottles that was filled with milk and gave it to Farrah.

"So did Kevin come by?" Jodie asked.

"No, and he missed the deadline." Brittany informed the sadly. "I don't know why when I told him about it earlier ahead of time."

The girls felt bad for her and assumed that something must be wrong for Kevin to decide to completely ditch Brittany and Farrah and forget the whole thing.

"So he didn't sign the birth certificate?" Jodie was in shock.

"No, and they had to get it into the system right away; he wasn't even here for the social security card." Brittany complained.

They noticed that Brittany's eyes were starting to fill up with tears. She wished so bad that Kevin would've stayed with her and Farrah overnight and put a little energy into being a parent.

"Anything we could do to help?" Jodie asked her.

"No, I'll be okay. My parents are going to talk to him about it because they've told him from the beginning that he needs to put in a hundred percent just as I'm doing, and he knows that." Brittany explained.

"Has anyone else stopped by to see you and Farrah?" Daria asked Brittany.

"No, and I thought Kevin's parents would've came by as soon as he called them." Brittany went on. "But they never showed up, and Kevin never called me back or even so much as to stop by to see Farrah."

"What a pathetic excuse for a new father." Jane was bothered by all the things that she was wearing. "If I ever see him, his butt is mine."

"Be my guest, Jane." Brittany didn't care if they wanted to hurt Kevin at this point she only cared about Farrah and her future. "But if I do hear from him, I will tell him off. It may seem like nothing to him at first, but it is a big deal; and I couldn't give Farrah his last name without him hear to okay it."

"You should give him a serious wake up call, Brittany. No joke." Jodie was giving Brittany her support on this situation.

The door opened and it was Nurse Heart, the same nurse who delivered Rosaline.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the room; I need to talk to Brittany about a few things privately. And visiting hours are over." Nurse Heart informed them.

"We'll get out of your way." Jodie led the way out of the hospital room and closed the door behind them.

The girls went back to the mansion and went off to do their own thing.

Daria was in her room reading a book when Trent walked into the room.

"Hay, Daria?" Trent greeted her with a smile.

"Hay, Trent?" Daria responded back with a smile.

"So how was the visit to the hospital?" Trent sat down next to her on the bed.

Daria told Trent about what happened with Kevin and how he completely ditched Brittany and disregarded their daughter. Trent thought that it was messed up for Kevin to pull a stunt like that as a parent, especially this early in the game. Daria agreed with him, and she could only imagine what it could be doing to Brittany right now. Trent even made a promise to Daria that he would be by her side the whole time when she goes into labor at some point in time, and he would never leave her.

Daria knew that she could trust Trent and believe him. After all, he's been apart of Rosaline's life since she was born.

Later that evening when the girls got home they celebrated their first night in their new house by hanging out in the living room watching TV. They spent that time watching the _Sick, Sad World_ marathon.

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 2**

**Chapter Seven**

"**So Happy I Could Die"-**

**Lady Gaga**

It's been a month a couple of weeks since Daria moved in with Trent, Jane, Kyle, Madison, Nick, Jesse, Jodie and Mack. She and the gang got use to having Brittany there as a neighbor in her mansion next door along with Kevin and Farrah. Brittany informed them that Kevin hasn't been as much of a father as she expected him to be from day one when Farrah was born; she also pointed out that his parents won't even come to visit and see Farrah. And no another note, Kevin only stayed at their mansion a couple nights out of the week.

But on this particular day Trent was hanging out with Rosaline in the kitchen and cleaning up a little bit.

"Daria's birthday's celebration is tomorrow, Rosaline." Trent was using that time to bond with his little girl. "Are you excited?" He asked her.

Rosaline nodded with a smile. Trent placed a small red napkin with two chocolate chip cookies on it and a cup of milk on the table for Rosaline.

Trent had a surprise for Daria at her birthday celebration, and he wanted to keep it a secret until then.

Jesse walked into the kitchen and sat next to Rosaline who was eating her cookies.

"Hay?" Trent greeted him.

"Hay, man? Hay Rosaline?" Jesse said.

"Hi?" Rosaline responded with a smile.

Trent fixed Rosaline bow that was sliding out of her hair.

"Good morning?" Daria walked into the kitchen.

"Morning?" Trent said to her with a smile.

Daria and Trent shared a kiss. After that Daria got a cup of milk and went back up to her and Trent's room. Trent made sure that she was out of hearing range before he said anything; Rosaline was finished with her milk and cookies, and cleaned up her mess just before she left and went back up to her room.

"We have to leave and pick up Daria's surprise in an hour from now." Trent said in a whisper so that no one else would hear.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Jesse asked.

Trent shook his head. "I've been careful not to mention anything about it in front of her or the girls. You and Nick are the only ones who know about it." He explained.

"So when are you going to give it to her?" Jesse asked him.

"At some point when she and I are alone." Trent responded with a smirk.

"Oh come on." Jesse complained. "We would like to see the look on her face and take some pictures."

"Forget it, man." Trent responded.

Nick walked into the kitchen looking exhausted. Trent and Jesse were concern for him because this was the first time he'd woke up like this.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Trent asked him.

"Not as much as I would've liked to; Jordan woke up at three in the morning from a nightmare so I let her sleep in my room." Nick explained. "It took me almost an hour to go back to sleep myself after I got Jordan situated."

"She's got you wrapped around her finger, man. If Max was here he would've told you a thing or two." Jesse commented as a joke.

"Don't even mention that." Nick said.

"Yeah, I remember when Rosaline woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night once." Trent pointed out.

Mean while upstairs Jane, Jodie and Madison went into Daria and Trent's room to hang out with her.

"Hay, my favorite partner in crime." Jane said with a smirk. She sat down next to Daria on the bed.

Daria finished up the last of her milk.

"And what do I owe this visit?" Daria said sarcastically.

"We wanted to hang out to hang out with you." Jodie said with a smile.

"And to talk about your birthday celebration." Madison added with a huge smile.

"Oh, that." Daria said flatly.

"So how should we surprise you?" Jane asked Daria.

"If I tell you then it won't be a surprise." Daria responded.

Daria's cell phone went off playing _Bad Boyfriend_ by Garbage. She didn't really recognize the number.

"Hello?" Daria answered.

"Hay, Daria?" It was a female voice that she recognized from anywhere.

"Elise?" Daria was surprise to hear from Elise.

Jane took the phone from Daria and put it on speaker so that they could hear what she had to say to Daria.

"Yeah, it's me; I've read your books, and I thought it was great." Elise went on in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, thanks." Daria said.

She hadn't heard from Elise Sloane or anyone in the Sloane Family on Tom's side since the day they went to court for Tom hurrahing her. She was afraid that Tom's family wouldn't want anything to do with her after that, but then she thought that she was wrong.

"I was just calling to make sure that you were okay after what happened; and both of my parents are worried about you too. So how have you been? I want all of the updates so far, and don't leave out any details or any of the good things." Elise

"I've been good, just hanging in there." Daria said. She told Elise a little bit about her graduating from college and moving in with her friends.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that you're doing great. Tom just graduated too, no surprise to me in my book." Elise said with a smile. "I'm getting ready to graduate high school in a couple of days, and I'm engaged."

"You're engaged?" Daria was surprise.

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend name Lee Brown; we've been dating for the pass three and a half years." Elise was excited to share the news with Daria. "Enough about me, how is the family life treating you?" She asked.

"Uh, pretty good; Quinn had a baby, and he's going to be a year in a month. She's also engaged to her boyfriend, who's also the father of her child." Daria explained a little bit about Quinn's life without giving out too much information.

"Oh, good for her. And believe it or not, you're the only girlfriend of Tom's that I am able to keep in contact with; I haven't heard from his other ex-girlfriend, Jane." Elise said with a smile.

"Hay, Elise?" Jane said cheerfully.

"Jane, is that you?" Elise said in a cheerfully.

"Yep, the one and only-in the flesh." Jane said with a smile.

"How are you?" Elise asked her.

"I'm good." Jane responded with a smile.

"And this is the same Jane that my cousin Kyle's dating, correct?" Elise asked. "I saw it on facebook."

"You got that right." Jane responded with a smile.

"Oh, so what about you, Daria? Are you dating anyone?" Elise asked.

"She is; she's dating my older brother." Jane answered for her.

"Wow, Daria, Mama Mia." Elise responded with a smile. She was glad that Daria was in a relationship. "You're into older guys now?" She teased.

"You could say that." Daria responded. "He's a friend of mine from the day I first moved to Lawndale and meat Jane. Thank you, Jane Lane." She explained.

Jane just smirked.

"Oh, so of course your parents are okay with it." Elise knew that already without evening having to ask.

"Yep, the parental system finally decided to end the source of control." Daria said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, yeah I know what you mean." Elise said.

Kyle walked into the room as soon as he heard Elise's voice on the phone.

"Hay, Elise, it's Kyle." Kyle said.

"Hay, Kyle?" Elise responded to him. "Are you coming to my graduation night?" She asked him.

"Yeah, Jane and I are going to be there." Kyle assured her.

"Great." Elise was excited to hear that although she felt bad for the fact that Daria wasn't going to be there. "I better go, I have to finish packing."

"Alright, see you later." Kyle said.

The phone conversation ended there.

Jodie's cell phone went off playing _Hold On_ by E-Bone. She knew right then and there that it was Brittany.

"Hello?" Jodie answered.

"Jodie, are guys busy? I have to come over and show you girls something that just really set me over the edge." Brittany said with anger on the other end of the phone line.

"Uh oh, what happened?" Jodie asked her.

"It's about Kevin; I have to do it now since he's not here. He's suppose to be with his parents today." Brittany went on.

"Okay, well, sure." Jodie said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Brittany said before hanging up the phone.

Trent, Jesse and Nick walked into the room just as the girls walked out the room leaving Daria alone with Trent.

"Daddy!" Jordan cried out.

"Uncle Nick, Jordan's up." Rosaline called out.

"I'll be right back, got to get baby girl." Nick rushed off to his room.

"I'll go keep an eye out for Max." Jesse walked off in the opposite direction. "I'll let you guys know when he gets here."

"Not a word about what happened here to Max when he shows up or you're dead, man." Nick called out to Jesse from his room.

"Hay, babe?" Trent walked into the room with a smile.

"Hay?" Daria responded back with a smile.

She and Trent shared a long passionate kiss.

"I have to go with the guys to go pick up some things." Trent informed her of his plans. "I'll be back so we could spend some time together." He added with a smile.

"Oh, okay." Daria was cool with that.

Daria and Trent pulled each other into a hug as they shared another passionate kiss that lasted a little longer than usual. They were interrupted by the sound of a car horn that came from outside.

"Guys, Max is here." Jesse called out from downstairs.

"I'll see you later." Trent gave Daria one last kiss, and Daria kissed him back just before he took off.

QQQQQ

At the Lawndale Mall Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany were hanging out having their big first girl's day out since they've been back in Lawndale. They were doing some shopping and talking about other girl stuff. The main thing that they were looking for was a present for Daria, and what to wear for her party.

"Does Daria wear make up?" Tiffany asked.

"No, she's not much of a make up person." Quinn was pushing a sleeping Noah in his stroller.

"What should we get her?" Stacy asked.

"We can't get her another outfit; I know what kind of clothing she's into." Quinn suggested.

"We just need to make sure we don't get her something that she already has now, right?" Tiffany asked.

"Don't worry; I can memorize her whole wardrobe with my eyes clothes." Quinn assured them. "You see the outfit she's always wearing every time we see her; we need to find her something different from that."

They found a store that had a few things in there. It was the kind of store for some people who wore alternative clothing.

"Oh my gosh." Stacy gasped.

"Wow, Daria would love this kind of stuff." Tiffany commented.

"This place practically screams Daria." Quinn said with a smile. "Ladies, let's go shop." She led the way into the store.

The girls went around shopping in hopes that would find something.

Back at the mansion Daria was in the room reading a book when the doorbell rung downstairs. She went to answer it and saw Brittany standing there little Farrah in her pink and purple stroller fast asleep.

"Brittany?" Daria responded.

"Hay, Daria?" Brittany walked inside.

"Brittany?" Jodie called out from the top of the stairs.

Daria closed the door behind Brittany, and she was able to tell that Brittany was upset.

"Jodie, get Jane and Madison down here." Brittany said to her.

"Jane, Madison, come down here." Jodie called out to them as she walked down.

Jane and Madison followed into the living room behind Jodie and Daria. They got a seat on the couch as Brittany pulled an envelope from her purse.

"You're not going to believe what I just got in the mail." Brittan opened the letter.

"What happened?" Jodie asked her.

"Kevin got a DNA test done on Farrah." Brittany showed them the letter. "I found out as soon as I got the mail this morning." She passed it around so the girls could see it.

"And you just got this today?" Jane asked Brittany.

"Yeah, and although the test proved he's Farrah's father he knew that Farrah was his daughter from the very beginning." Brittany went on. "I'm so close to calling the cops and reporting this."

"Looks like you were smart enough not to give Farrah Kevin's last name; it was a good thing he didn't sign the papers after all." Daria said sarcastically while being serious at the same time.

"I want to hurt him so bad when I see him." Brittany wasn't letting any bit of her anger slide.

Brittany's cell phone went off playing _One Way or Another_ by Blondie. She took a look at the caller ID and became disgusted when she saw who it was.

"It's Kevin." Brittany said with annoyance in her voice.

"Answer it and see what he wants." Jodie suggested.

"Hello?" Brittany answered.

They weren't able to hear what was Kevin was saying on the other line.

"Oh, so you want to see after you got the result of the DNA test." Brittany said to Kevin with anger. "Don't act like you don't know what the heck I'm talking about. I can report you for this, just so you know."

_Put him on speaker_ Jodie mouthed to Brittany.

Brittany put him on speaker after hearing the last part of what he was saying to her so the girls could hear it.

"For your information, yes I can given the fact that you didn't sign the paper. And on top of that, she has my last name, not yours." Brittany said back to him.

"Brittany, it wasn't my idea." Kevin tried to defend himself.

"Oh, like I'm actually going to believe that." Brittany had a feeling that Kevin was lying so he could get her to take him back.

"Babe, come on." Kevin went on. "My parents told me to do it."

Brittany became even more angry when Kevin said that. "So you're still listening to your parents after all this time? They knew just as well as you did that Farrah is your daughter." She said with anger in her voice.

"Brittany, it wasn't anything like that; we should talk about it." Kevin continued.

"Oh, you bit we're going to talk about it-and my parents are going to be there too so I'm not alone. And you could say goodbye to your daughter, Kevin, because you and your parents will never see her again." Brittany hung up the phone before Kevin could say anything else to her. She placed her cell phone back into her purse and placed it over her shoulder.

"Well that showed him." Daria said flatly. She gave the letter back to Brittany and Brittany placed it into her purse.

"That's nothing compared to what he's going to get when we meat up with him. It was stupid of him to do that." Brittany pushed Farrah's stroller and went back home. "My parents and I are going to be sure to hire a good attorney." She closed the door behind her and went straight back to her mansion.

"Kevin better run because Brittany is really PO." Jodie said.

At the Morgendorffers household Quinn walked into the house with a few bags in her hands pushing baby Noah's stroller. Jake and Helen were hanging out watching TV in the living room with Jamie.

"Hay guys?" Quinn took Noah out of his stroller and placed it in the corner so that it wouldn't be in the way.

"Hay, Quinn?" Helen responded with a smile.

"What's all that?" Jake asked her.

"I brought an outfit to wear for Daria's party tomorrow, and I brought Daria a gift. I hope she likes it." Quinn told them about the store she found in the mall.

"That's great, Quinn; something that Daria likes without exactly changing her out of her style." Helen commented. "At lease at her party."

Quinn and Jamie nodded in agreement.

"I miss hearing her sarcastic comments." Jake said with a smile. He began to think about all those times Daria had something sarcastic or witty to say about anything during a conversation.

"Yes, some of them were a little amusing." Helen wasn't fully in agreement.

At Brittany's mansion she and her parents were waiting for Kevin and his parents to show up.

"The nerve of the guy; he gets you pregnant and he does something like this. After we talked to him and told him that he has to be a parent too." Steve was filled with anger and rage from Kevin's antics. "I can't believe his parents were even behind his, he thinks his parents are always are doing him a favor." He went on.

"I seriously think we should find out why his parents are doing this. I mean taking in the fact that they were also one of the first people to know." Ashley-Amber commented trying to plan out how to deal with this situation.

The doorbell rang and Brittany went to answer the door. She wasn't too thrilled to see Kevin or his parents Doug and Charlene, but she knew she had to put her feelings on the situation aside for the sake of Farrah.

She and Kevin walked into the living room, and they saw Brain bugging Farrah in her bassinet.

"Knock it off, Brian." Brittany called out to him.

"Make me." Brian ran off into the kitchen.

"I guess that's where Farrah's going to be getting her behavior." Charlene made a comment about Brian's behavior. "The apple doesn't seem to fall far from the tree these days."

Brittany was about to say something until Ashley-Amber stepped in to handle the situation.

"Charlene, I assure that none of that will be taking place, and Farrah will not pick up on it." Ashley-Amber said calmly. "But reason why we've asked you guys to come is to discuss the DNA test." She went on.

"You didn't ask us, we came here on our own." Charlene said in a snobby tone of voice.

"Well, yes, but we're concern as to why this was done. Brittany has done nothing of a sort to Kevin." Ashley-Amber went on.

"We told him to, we didn't want him taking care of a baby that wasn't his. We're taking every course of action to see to that." Charlene went on. "Doug and myself knew that Brittany was nothing but a load of trouble."

"Wait just a minute, what are you insinuating about my daughter?" Steve was in a state of mind that he was ready to blow up at any minute.

"Cheerleaders are so easy, is what I'm saying. They allow their selves to be put in a situation like this without a clue that it's happening." Charlene continued to badmouth Brittany.

"And you think your son's a perfect angel? He's the one who got her pregnant in the first place." Steve went on.

"Don't talk to my wife like that." Doug stepped in to defend Charlene.

"Hold on, where you were when your wife was in the mix of all this? You should have stepped in and stopped her from what she was doing when you knew she was up to something." Steve said back to him.

"Well too late, it's already done." Charlene said in a snobby tone of voice. "And we would like to see our granddaughter now."

"I think that is up to Brittany." Ashley-Amber was able to see the rudeness in their tone of voice.

"You expect to see her after you did that? Not going to happen." Brittany began to fill up with rage at the situation.

"So you're just going to keep us away from our grandchild?" Charlene was upset by this.

"It's not like you wanted anything to do with her until now." Brittany took Farrah out of her bassinet and went up to her room.

"You can't just do that, Brittany." Charlene called out to her.

Brittany closed the door behind her and ignored the Thompson's for the rest of the time they were there.

"Doug and Charlene, she's being very reasonable about it." Ashley-Amber said to them calmly. "And I'm going to tell you why; Kevin promised her that he would be there for her if she kept the baby."

"I don't know why he would make a promise to that girl." Charlene was becoming even more of a snob with her words. "She brought this upon herself by allowing it to even happen."

"I'm going to call the police to get you guys out of here, I'm sorry." Steve grabbed his cell phone and went into the kitchen to make the call.

The arguing went on.

Little did they know Daria was able to hear them in her room while reading, and it was pretty clear to her what was happening. She didn't complain being that it wasn't even bothering her that much, and she didn't want to get involved in their conversation.

Jane walked by Daria's room and walked in as soon as she heard the noise.

"What are the chances of getting the neighbors evicted for disturbing the peaceful living?" Jane made a joke out of it as they heard the police cars pull up next door.

"Depends on how long they can go for." Daria responded sarcastically.

"Well, I'm going order some pizza; do you want anything in particular on yours?" Jane asked her.

"The usual." Daria responded.

"Alright, I'll let you know the pizza gets here." Jane dialed the number and placed the order for the pizzas just as she was walking downstairs.

She made sure she had the money ready by the door and placed her cell phone into her pants pocket. She turned to see Rosaline, Jordan and Owen hanging out and watching TV in the living room.

Trent, Jesse, Nick and Max walked into the mansion.

"You let that little girl get away with everything when it comes to those little scary moments of hers." Max closed the door behind them since he was the last one to walk in.

"You're one to talk for someone who doesn't have kids." Nick said in his defense.

"She's three now and has to learn to fend for herself." Max complained.

"I think she gets a lot of that when I leave her alone with her mother's parents and what not." Nick responded back. He turned to Jesse. "And you just had to bring it up and led it to this."

"Sorry, man." Jesse apologized.

Nick walked away from them and went into the kitchen.

"Hay, was I even done talking?" Max followed in right behind him.

"I thought you would know." Nick responded back.

Jane was paying too much attention to Nick and Max to notice anything else. She went into the kitchen after them to make sure they didn't kill each other.

"You seriously need to discipline that girl." Max went on.

"Max, you're making it seem like she's a bad child, but she isn't; she's one of the best well behaved kids I've ever known." Nick said in Jordan's defense.

"Whatever, keep up with what you're doing." Max said.

Jane went back into the living room to see Trent and Jesse talking. She saw Trent giving something to Jesse, but she wasn't able to see what it was.

"Do you think she'll will like it?" Trent asked him.

"I'm sure of it, all girls like this kind of stuff." Jesse assured him.

"Alright, don't lose it or let anyone else see it." Trent warned him.

"No problem." Jesse went upstairs to his room and closed the door behind him.

Jane became suspicious about their conversation.

"What was going on over here?" Jane asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Trent asked her.

"You and Jesse, you were talking about something a minute ago." Jane wanted to find out, and she wasn't going to give up until she did.

"Why do you even care?" Trent asked.

"You've been acting weird for the pass couple of days, and as your sister I have a right to know." Jane said as Trent walked into the living room.

"It's something you'll just have to wait and see." Trent picked Rosaline up and he went upstairs.

"Rosaline, do you want to tell Aunt Jane what's going on?" Jane tried to see if she could try to get something out of the two-year-old. "What's dad up to?" She asked.

"I don't know." Rosaline responded shaking her head.

"Oh come on, you must know something." Jane responded.

Rosaline shook her head again.

Jane thought that she failed because she wasn't able to get anything out of him to explain what's been going on. Her thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang, and it was the pizza. Jane paid the guy and took the pizzas from him.

"Everyone, pizza's here." Jane called out to them.

Everyone came downstairs and went into the kitchen, sat down and enjoyed their pizza. It was the first time they were able to enjoy pizza delivered to their home since the day they moved in.

"Thanks for the pizza, Jane." Jodie said.

"No problem. I wanted to do something nice." Jane took a bite of her pizza.

"Yeah, for once." Trent said with a smirk.

"Says you." Jane said back to Trent with a smirk.

"It depends on what you're referring to nice in our book." Jesse said with a smirk.

Trent, Jesse, Nick and Max laughed and high-five each other. Mack just smirked at the guys and shook their heads.

"Boys, who invited them." Jane said as a joke.

Daria, Madison and Jodie giggled at the joke.

"Apparently the same person who invited girls, Janey." Trent responded back as a joke.

Trent, Jesse, Nick and Max laughed once again while Mack just looked at them as he wondered what was going on. The girls just smirked at them and shook their heads.

"So this is what we have to look forward to at the family dinner table." Daria said sarcastically.

"Oh, we'll have plenty in stored." Jesse assured her.

"You guys are band guys." Mack commented.

"Get use to it, you'll learn to love them." Jane assured him. She took a bite of her pizza.

"That only works for you." Trent said to Jane.

"Rosaline, I'm sorry but could get your father before I do? I'm too far away." Jane said as a joke. Rosaline giggled along with everyone else.

QQQQQ

Brittany was still upset with Kevin and his parents for what was during their huge explosive conversation. She didn't want to talk to him or have anything to do with him at this point, and she didn't want him or his parents around Farrah.

Brittany's cell phone went off when Kevin texted her just as Farrah finally went to sleep for the night. Brittany wasn't too thrilled about that, and she wished he would go as far away as possible.

**Kevin**: Hay, I'm sorry about what happened.

**Brittany**: Bug off you jerk.

**Kevin**: Babe, please, our parents were doing most of the talking for us back there and we know that.

**Brittany**: Well I meant what I said.

**Kevin**: Brittany, seriously, we should talk about this on our own instead of letting our parents speak for us.

**Brittany**: You didn't say that before when your parents were so busy trashing me like it was nobody's business.

**Kevin**: I'm sorry can you forgive me?

Brittany took a few minutes to think about it before she even responded to the text instead of saying just about anything. She finally made up her mind and replied to the text keeping in mind how she honestly felt.

**Brittany**: Meet me at Daria's party tomorrow and we'll talk about it then. I need a day to cool off.

**Kevin**: Okay, I'll be there

Brittany thought if she was doing the right thing by talking it out with Kevin.

The next day at the mansion everyone was getting ready for Daria's birthday party celebration. They were going around making sure that they had everything from the cake down to the snacks for people to munch on. Mystik Spiral was also going to perform and play music during the party as well as have some fun.

People were starting to show up while Daria was upstairs getting ready. She was wearing that dress that she and Trent saw on Dega Street in one of the store windows a few years ago that he told her would look good on her. She was surprise to discover that Trent was right, the dress did look good on her. There was a knock at Daria and Trent's bedroom door.

"Come in." Daria responded.

The door opened and it was Amy. "Hay, it's the woman of the hour." She said to Daria with a smile. She walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hay, Aunt Amy?" Daria responded hugging her back.

"I noticed the new little number." Amy was referring to Daria's dress.

"Oh yeah, Trent brought it as an early birthday present." Daria explained to her.

"Oh, he has good taste in clothe for you." Amy commented with a smile.

"You could say that." Daria said with a smirk.

"I have to admit I didn't see you as the type of girl who would wear a dress along the lines of this, but it really looks wonderful on you." Amy commented with a smile. "It really brings out your color." Daria smirked.

"Daria, get down here; everyone's waiting." Jane called out to her at the bottom of the stairs.

Daria and Amy went downstairs to meet up with Jane. Jane led the way outside to join everyone else enjoying the party.

"Hay, Daria?" Trent walked over to Daria with a smile just as Jane and Amy took off into different areas of the backyard.

"Hi?" Daria responded with a smile.

She and Trent embraced into a hug and shared a kiss.

"You look nice." Trent said to her with a smile.

"Thank." Daria responded back with a smile.

Little did they know Brittany was watching them by the sliding glass door that led inside the house. She started wishing that Kevin was there for her and Farrah a little more than usual, and she hoped that he would change his ways. Brittany was holding Farrah in her arms wrapped up in a pink blanket with green and yellow flowers on it.

"Hay, babe?" Kevin's voice came from behind her in a whisper.

"Hay, Kevin?" Brittany responded flatly.

"I didn't mean anything by the DNA test, and I'm glad that it proved Farrah's my daughter." Kevin began to explain.

"And what about your parents?" Brittany asked him.

"I'm sure they want to apologize too." Kevin spoke on their behalf. "We're sorry, and we want to make sure that they're piece for Farrah."

Brittany began to think about what Kevin was saying, and she agreed and wanted the same thing for Farrah as well.

"Can we try to work things out? I know what I need to do to change so that I can be apart of you and Farrah's lives." Kevin asked her.

Brittany thought about and decided to give him a chance to change. Brittany and Kevin shared a kiss and made it official that their relationship was back on track. They're intentions were to get their love back to where it was back in high school so long ago, and to make it a wonderful life for Farrah in the long run.

Mystik Spiral took the stage and prepared for their performance. They played their songs, and a new song that Trent wrote for Daria. As soon as their performance was over the party was coming close to an end on a good note.

"Daria?" Quinn walked up to her with Stacy and Tiffany right behind her.

"Hay, what's up?" Daria asked them.

"We got you something." Quinn said as she, Stacy and Tiffany gave Daria all their presents that they'd brought her. They stayed and watched as she opened it.

Quinn got Daria a black sleeveless dress shirt with a v-neck and a nice matching pair of jeans. Stacy got Daria a pair of black flats with skulls on it to go with the outfit she got from Quinn, and Tiffany got Daria a matching black clutch bag made out of shinning fabric.

"Thanks, girls." Daria responded. The girls walked away with a smile and left the mansion with everyone else.

Everyone was out into the house after everything was cleaned up, and Daria hung out with Trent in the backyard and watched the fireworks. They were also making out.

"I love you, Daria." Trent said to her.

"I love you too, Trent." Daria responded back.

"Daria, can I ask you something?" Trent asked with a smile.

Trent got down on one keen and pulled out a white box with a white ruffled bow. Daria began to wonder what was going on. Trent opened the box, and inside was a ring.

"Daria, will you marry me?" Trent asked her.

"Yes." Daria quickly responded with a smile.

Trent sled the ring on Daria's finger and they embraced into another hug and they shared another kiss. After that they went inside.

"Hay, what were you guys doing out there?" Jane asked them.

Daria showed her the engagement ring, and Jane's face lit up.

"Oh my gosh, well I'll be." Jane began to say with a smile as she got a closer look at the ring. "It's about time."

Everyone gathered around and saw the ring for them selves, and they were happy for Daria and Trent. Even Rosaline was filled with joy and excited that she was gaining a mom in her life. In Daria's book this was the perfect fairytale ending to a wonderful day.

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 2**

**Chapter Eight**

**Day and Night**

Quinn and Jamie were hanging out in Quinn's room with Noah in the early part of the afternoon. Quinn was packing her things to attend a sleepover at Tiffany's with Stacy, and Sandi wasn't invited. Jamie was going to have Noah all night to himself while Quinn was away.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with him?" Quinn asked him.

"Of course, everything's going to be fine. And it gives me a chance to bond with him." Jamie assured her.

"Alright, well my parents are here if you need anything, and don't hesitate to call me if something goes wrong." Quinn zipped up her pink overnight bag and pulled it over her shoulder.

Jamie didn't have any problems with that.

Quinn left the room closing the door behind her.

Downstairs Daria was hanging out with Helen, Amy, Rita, Gretchen, Jane, Jodie and Madison in the kitchen. They were in the middle of planning out Daria and Trent's wedding and taking care of some last minute details; they've already picked the date and time, and Daria had already found a dress for her and the girls. Dorothy was in the middle of baking cookies for everyone.

Rosaline, Jordan, Courtney and Rachel were hanging out in the living room. They were also going to take part in the wedding.

"Have you decided on who's going to be in the wedding?" Helen asked her.

"Yeah, and I've already placed them." Daria informed her.

She picked Jane, Jodie, Brittany and Madison as the maids of honor, Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany were going to be the bride's maids. Courtney and Rachel were going to be the junior bride's maids along with Lilly and Nicole, Gretchen's daughter, and Rosaline and Jordan were both going to be the flower girls along with three-year-old Olette, Gretchen's youngest daughter. Quinn volunteered Sandi's brothers Sam and Chris to walk down with Lilly and Nicole, and of course Linda was okay with that.

The doorbell rang and Jake answered it.

"Ladies, Erin's here." Jake informed them as he went upstairs.

Erin walked into the kitchen and Daria was a little annoyed on the inside, but she didn't let that show. She knew about the upcoming wedding and asked Daria if she could be apart of it, and Daria surprisingly caved in and she agreed to place Erin as her matron on honor taking into consideration that she was married before. Also she just wanted Erin to shut up and quit bugging her so much.

"Hi, Erin?" Rita was the first to greet her with a smile.

"Hi, mom?" Erin took her seat next to Rita at the kitchen table. "Daria, how's the wedding planning?" She asked her.

"Good, we're almost done." Daria put her feelings for Erin aside at all cost so she could avoid any type of conflict.

"Glad to hear that." Erin said with a smile.

The doorbell rang again and Daria got up to answer it.

"I can't believe in two weeks from today our little Daria's getting married." Amy was just as thrilled as everyone else.

"She's certainly come along way." Dorothy commented with a smile. She walked to the table a plate of cookies.

"She would be further if Helen didn't let her get engaged to the band boyfriend of hers." Rita took a cookie from the plate. "He's probably not even doing anything for this event."

"Shut up, Rita, we're not going to have the same discussion we had the last time." Helen warned her.

"Who said anything about that?" Rita commented.

"Apparently you're trying to start something." Gretchen was on Helen's side with the situation after observing how Rita treated her.

"Can we have a day for Daria without you two getting into it?" Amy asked Helen and Rita sarcastically. "And besides, Trent and the guys already did their part; they've got their tuxes and everything." She said to Rita.

Daria walked back into the kitchen with Brittany just as Quinn came downstairs.

"Brittany?" Quinn said.

"Quinn?" Brittany responded back.

"Quinn, do you want to join us for some wedding planning?" Helen asked her.

"Can't, Stacy's picking me up for Tiffany's sleepover." Quinn responded.

A car horn beeped outside, and Quinn left knowing that it was Stacy. She said her goodbyes and took off.

"I wish that Quinn would stay with the family." Helen commented.

"No big deal, all we needed her for was her dress." Daria assured her.

"So what does Trent have the guys doing in the wedding?" Rita was asking that to cause a conflict, but Daria didn't respond because of that.

"Mom, this is Daria's life big day. We have to be supportive." Erin knew what her mom was up to.

"If it means marrying someone who's got some baby mama drama going on." Rita let that slip. "No offense, Daria."

The doorbell rung and Jake was downstairs to answer it this time.

"Ladies, Amanda's here." Jake informed them.

Amanda walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Hay, girls?" She took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Hay, mom?" Jane responded first.

"Hi, Amanda?" Helen said with a smile.

"I know you must be lucky to have a Morgendorffer kid join the family." Rita said with a smile.

"Of course." Amanda responded.

"Be careful, she's trouble." Helen warned her.

Stacy and Quinn made it to Tiffany's house, and Stacy pulled up in the driveway. Tiffany opened the door to let them.

"Hay, girls?" Tiffany greeted them with a smile closing the door behind them.

"Hay, Tiff?" Stacy responded back, speaking for both her and Quinn.

Tiffany led the way up to her room and closed the door behind them.

"Good thing you girls are here because I have something to show you that I think you should see." Tiffany pulled out her cell phone and pulled up facebook.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"I posted the picture of us I took outside of the bridal shop that day when we went to get our dresses and wrote preparing for Daria and Trent's wedding." Tiffany pulled up the pictures and showed it to Quinn and Stacy so they could see the comment. "Lindy said 'I guess someone decided to marry the deadpan after all', and Sandi 'I thought of a title to go with this, deadpan and the loser'."

"I can't believe she actually said that." Quinn was in shock.

"And Lindy had the nerve to say something about it." Tiffany was upset to see that Lindy was commenting on her things.

"How long ago did she post it?" Quinn asked her.

"The day after I posted it. I wanted to wait and see where their conversation would go." Tiffany explained to them. "But I responded and told them that both of them are just so jealous of Daria because she's got a good life going for her, and she's messing it up for herself."

"I don't blame you for speaking up for her." Stacy commented.

"How did Lindy see this picture if you're not friends with her?" Quinn asked.

"I asked her and she said she tagged herself and Lindy in it." Tiffany explained to them. "I would like to know why she's doing this when her brother's are in the wedding."

"I know, and Daria asked her if she would like to be in the wedding being that the three of us are in it, but she said no and told Daria if she doesn't like her there's no reason for her to be in the wedding." Quinn pointed out. "But Daria didn't let that get to her."

Stacy and Tiffany were both upset to hear that.

"She said no just like that?" Tiffany finally asked.

Quinn nodded.

"I don't know what her problem is with Daria. I thought she would've been over the whole separating fashionable from unfashionable." Tiffany commented.

"So did I." Quinn finally said.

QQQQQ

At the Morgendorffers they were putting the final touches on the seating chart for the reception so that there wouldn't be any fights over seats. It was more of a situation to make sure that everyone had a seat at each table and were seated by who they prefer to sit by.

Daria was also sure to keep Helen and Rita as far away from each other as she was able to. She and Trent knew them well enough to take into consideration that they would not be able to put their differences aside for a small period in time.

"Alright, well I think we're good here." Helen said with a smile. "So what's left to sort out?" She asked Daria.

"Well, I think that's pretty much it. Everything else is taken care of." Daria said to her mother.

Daria and Trent already took care of the materials that they were able to handle on their own.

"The only thing we need to make sure of is that none of them are getting cold feet on their wedding day." Amanda said as a joke.

Everyone caught onto the joke knowing that Daria and Trent were calm about the wedding planning since they got everything done earlier than expected.

"Or have second thoughts." Rita mumbled under her breath.

Helen caught her and elbow in the arm to get her to shut up.

"Yeah, I remember my wedding day with Mack." Jodie said with a smile looking back on the most exciting day of her life. "At first my parents weren't too happy about us getting married before we graduate college, but they came around and thought it would be a good idea since we were going to different colleges."

"That's romantic, Jodie." Helen commented with a smile.

Daria thought about when she danced with Trent for the time in her life that night.

"I guess we'll have a lot to look forward to in two weeks." Helen said with a smile as they packed up everything.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Trent doesn't see you on the wedding day before it's officially time for you two to tight the knot." Jane promised Daria.

"He won't be able to if we're in the church." Daria reminded her. "None of us will be able to see the guys until then anyway."

"Damn, and I thought I was going to be able to torment him by teasing him about not being able to see you in your dress." Jane was disappointed about that. But she wasn't going to give up the torment.

"Janey, your language." Amanda teased her in joking kind of way.

Daria's cell phone went off when Quinn called.

"Hello?" Daria answered.

"Daria, you're not going to believe what just happened." Quinn said.

"What?" Daria asked her.

Quinn told Daria about the comments Sandi and Lindy made on about her. Daria was a little surprise, but she brushed it off and thought nothing of it. She knew from the beginning how Sandi felt about her so she saw no reason to stress over it.

"I just thought I let you know, and they've both been saying horrible things about you and Trent." Quinn went on.

"Well, thanks for telling me." Daria finally said not really wanting to say much on the subject.

"Okay, I just thought we let you know." Quinn said. "We better go, we have some plans for the evening."

"Okay, don't let me stop you." Daria responded.

The phone conversation ended there and Daria told them a little bit of what Quinn had told her. Everyone felt the same way that Daria felt about the situation so it was more of a short-lived conversation.

Jamie walked into the kitchen and poured some apple juice in a small cup for little Noah to drink.

"I hope Sandi's isn't going to cause any problems." Helen commented.

The doorbell rang and Jake answered it. "Ladies, Trent, Jesse and Kyle are here." He said to them as the guys walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, boys?" Helen greeted all of them.

"Hi, Mrs. Morgendorffer?" Kyle said with a smile.

Trent and Daria shared a kiss.

"Why didn't you guys phone us?" Jane asked.

"We didn't want to ruin the surprise visit." Trent said to Jane with a smirk.

Daria smiled at him.

"I wouldn't have found it a surprise one little bit unless something takes place and we don't know about it." Rita said with a smirk.

"You know, Trent, Jake hasn't told me about his tux." Helen decided change their topic of discussion before Rita caused any problems.

"It's the same as everyone else's, except the shirt his was on the inside dark blue." Trent explained to them.

"Something told me that he would go outside the box." Helen shook her head with a smile. "I can't wait to see what else he has up this sleeve."

"You'll be surprise, honey." Jake called out from the living room.

_As usual_ Helen thought to herself with a smile.

Daria, Trent, Jane, Kyle, Jodie, Madison and Brittany went outside to hang out for a while. Erin and Rita left with Dorothy and went home for the evening just as Jake came into the living room.

"I guess Trent couldn't wait for Daria to get home." Jake commented. He watched what was going on outside from the kitchen window and saw Daria and Trent making out while everyone else was off doing their own thing.

"So are you guys prepared to give your daughter away?" Amanda asked Helen and Jake with a smile.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Helen responded with a smile. "It's just the thought that we're giving her away so soon. It seems like just yesterday she was learning to walk and talk, and now she's grown into a beautiful young lady."

"We always think that every time we look at her and Quinn's childhood pictures." Jake added.

Back at Tiffany's house the girls were looking at magazines at different hairstyles since Daria was going to let the girls decide on how they wanted their hair and makeup on the wedding.

"I'm thinking between pigtails or half up and half down." Stacy looked at some of the pictures in the magazine and couldn't find one that suited her.

"Half up and half down, it'll be something different." Quinn suggested realizing it had been such a long time since she saw Stacy without pigtails and braids in her hair.

"What hair style are you going for, Quinn?" Stacy asked her.

"I'm defiantly going for a ponytail with curls." Quinn pointed to the picture she'd found in the magazine she was looking at. "What about you, Tiffany?" She asked her.

Before Tiffany could say anything there was a knock at the door. Tiffany opened it to find Sandi standing on her porch. She noticed that there was something wrong with her while she was standing there. Sandi was dressed in a white tank top with a flower on it, a pair of jeans short and white heels; her hair was flat with curls or the volume that it usual had. She also looked pile and sick like she was going to vomit.

"Sandi, what are you doing here?" Tiffany asked her. She was concern about what Sandi's intentions were at this point for showing up at her house.

"I was just looking for Stacy, but Mrs. Rowe said she was over here." Sandi had a look on her face that expressed that she was a little upset. Her voice was also shaking and she was also shaking herself.

"She's here." Tiffany responded, unsure of what was going on. "No offense Sandi, but you look a wreck. Are you okay?" She asked her.

Before Sandi could speak, Quinn and Stacy walked into the foyer and saw her for them selves.

"Sandi?" Quinn gasped in shock.

"What's going on?" Stacy asked her.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Tiffany explained to them.

"Get her in here." Quinn took Sandi's arm and led her inside.

Tiffany closed the door behind them and joined them in Tiffany's bedroom. Stacy closed the door behind them.

"Sandi, are you okay?" Stacy asked her.

"We're in so much trouble." Sandi said.

"Who?" Quinn asked her.

"Lindy, PJ and I." Sandi began to explain.

"What did you guys do?" Quinn was upset that Sandi was still hanging with those two.

"We were hanging out at Lindy's house, and we got high." Sandi finally said. Her voice was still shaking, and so was she.

They heard a car pull up outside, and it was black mustang. They looked out of the window Tiffany's room and saw Lindy coming out of the car and walking up to the front door. Then there was a pound on the door downstairs.

"Open this door, Sandi. I know you're here." Lindy yelled out a demand.

"Oh no, she's going to wake my parents." Tiffany panicked as she rushed down to the foyer. She opened the door and Lindy dressed in her usual outfit, and she was able to smell alcohol and some kind of drugs. "Go away, Lindy." She said.

"Not until we get Sandi." Lindy pushed passed Tiffany.

"This isn't your house, you need to leave. Sandi's staying here." Tiffany stood up for Sandi.

"Where's Sandi?" Lindy demanded an answer from her.

"I'm not telling you, so get out of my house." Tiffany demanded with anger in her voice.

"And what if I don't?" Lindy challenged her.

"I'll call the cops." Tiffany warned her as she reached for the landline, prepared to take any kind of action necessary.

"I wish you would do that." Lindy threatened her.

"Believe me, I will." Tiffany responded back just as Quinn and Stacy walked into the foyer.

Lindy took the landline from Tiffany and threw it on the floor, and she closed the front door and locked it so they wouldn't be able to leave the house.

"Now let's see who's going to be making the calls." Lindy said to them.

QQQQQ

Daria, Trent, Jane, Kyle, Jodie, Madison and Brittany were on their way home for the evening. Daria and Trent were walking to Trent's car when Daria's cell phone started to ring. She checked the caller ID and was surprise that it was Quinn calling her yet again, for the second time.

"Hello?" Daria answered as they got into he car.

"Daria, where are you?" Quinn's voice came in a whisper.

"I'm leaving mom and dad's house. Why are you whispering?" Daria asked her.

"We need you to come to Tiffany's, we're in trouble. And call the police on your way." Quinn continued to whispered.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. What's going on?" Daria asked her.

Quinn briefly explained what happened, and Daria was worried about her sister's safety. Daria told Trent what was going on as soon as she got off the phone and he drove off to Tiffany's place while Daria called the police and her parents to let them know what was going on, and they were on their way to Tiffany's along with Jamie and Noah.

When they got there they saw that the cops were already there. It was all the same police who brought Sandi home a year earlier. The police got out of their cars and rushed up to the door and began to make their way inside the house.

"Lawndale Police, open up the door." Officer Wilma demanded as she banged on the door.

"Who tipped them off?" Lindy demanded.

Stacy signaled for Quinn to go upstairs and take care of Sandi before the cops got inside and saw her.

Quinn rushed upstairs and went to Tiffany's room where Tiffany's parents spotted her.

"Quinn, what's going on?" Mrs. Blum-Deckler asked her in concern.

Quinn informed her briefly about what happened and went into Tiffany's room to tend to Sandi.

Mr and Mrs. Blum-Deckler rushed downstairs to make sure that Tiffany and Stacy were okay. When they got there they saw the cops busted into the house and they grabbed Lindy and handcuffed her to the ground.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Blum-Deckler asked.

"Sir, we got a call that these girls were being held hostage by this young lady. We rushed over as soon as we could." Officer Annie informed him. "Everything's okay here." She picked up Lindy with the help of Officer Wilma and Officer James.

Together they took her out to the car. Daria, Trent, Helen, Jake and Jamie watched from their cars as the cops got Lindy in and drove off into the house. As soon as the cop cars were out of sight they went inside to make sure that everyone was okay, and Jake had agreed to help Sandi with therapy at his office before she went back to college to start off her senior year. After all was taken care of everyone else went home for the night, and the three girls carried on with their sleepover and included Sandi knowing that they were safe from harm.

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 2**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Bridal Shower**

It was early Saturday morning, and Daria was the first person to wake up as usual. Everyone else was still trying to get some sleep, so she decided to read a book instead of turning on the TV and waking up Trent.

Daria was wrapping her head around the thought that her and Trent's wedding day was in just one more week, and her last name would change from Morgendorffer to Lane. Not only was she looking forward to having the missing puzzle piece in her life for good, but she was also looking forward to becoming a step mom to Rosaline. Rosaline was just as happy as everyone else about her father marrying Daria, so that problem would've been taken off of Daria's list of worries if she had any.

But on this particular Daria was having her bridal shower at her parents' house and celebrate her last few days as a free woman. Jake, on the other hand, was going to spend a full day at the mansion with Trent and the rest of the guys to celebrate the last few days of Trent being a free man.

Daria's cell phone rang playing _Will Anything Happen_ by Blondie.

"Hello?" Daria answered.

"Hay, Daria?" Brittany's cheerful voice came from the other end of the line.

"Hi." Daria responded flatly. She was surprise to see that Brittany was up so early in the morning.

"Are you ready for today?" Brittany asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Daria said with a smirk.

"Great, I can't wait to see the woman of the hour; speaking of which, Daria, we're going to have to have womanly talks." Brittany continued to speak in her high pitch voice just as cheerful as always. "We'll also include Jane, Jodie and Madison in our discussions too. And when you get pregnant and have a baby, I'll really have to share some important things with you in my experience."

_Great, something else to look forward to if it ever accurse_ Daria thought to herself as she took into consideration what Brittany was planning to tell her. But then again Daria knew that she and Trent would have to think about that sooner or later.

"I better go, I need to make Farrah's bottle. I would ask Kevin if he can make it if he was awake, but he's knocked out." Brittany said.

Daria noticed that Brittany sounded annoyed when she said that.

"I'll see you at the party." Brittany hung up before Daria was able to say anything to her.

Daria placed her cell phone on the nightstand on her side of the bed. Daria thought that Brittany ended the phone conversation just in time because Trent was waking up, and she wanted to spend some time with him before she had to leave. Trent looked at her with a smile.

"Hay, Daria?" Trent greeted her.

"Good morning?" Daria responded back with her usual smile as she laid her down on her pillow.

They shared a long passionate kiss. They were both glad that they were waking up next to each other and enjoy each other's company.

There was a knock on the bedroom, and it slowly opened.

"In coming!" A familiar voice yelled.

Daria and Trent looked up and saw Jane with Rosaline in her arms as she ran and jumped on their bed. Jane, Rosaline, Daria and Trent giggled.

"Jane, you're lucky there are witness in here, one of which is a kid." Daria warned her.

"Hay, at lease you two are covered up. It could've been worse if we just barged in and interrupted." Jane said with a smirk. She released Rosaline and let her crawl her way to Daria and Trent. "If that were to happen, then you could kill me for it later."

"What would be the difference if I killed you for it now?" Daria said sarcastically.

"You'll be a maid of honor short." Jane said with a smirk.

"I hate you." Daria said with a smirk.

Trent was a little amused by their sisterly bickering.

Back at Brittany's house Brittany was bonding with Farrah. Farrah was happy like she always was, and Brittany couldn't be even more proud of her daughter for being such a calm baby. She sat on the bed dressed in her silk pink pajamas that consisted of a pair of pajama pants and a short sleeves pajama shirt with buttons in the front and a pocket in the left hand corner. Farrah was wrapped in her arms wearing a matching pair of pajamas.

"You like spending time with mommy and daddy, don't you?" Brittany said to her with a smile.

Farrah smiled and giggled. Brittany turned to look at Kevin to see if he was awake but he was still sleeping and knocked out cold. Brittany checked the time and placed little Farrah back into her crib when she noticed that it was half pass eight.

"Kevin, wake up." Brittany tapped him and woke he started to move around.

"I'm tired, babe. What do you want?" Kevin grumbled to her.

"I'm sure you've got enough sleep now after hanging with your parents all night." Brittany said to him in her annoyed tone of voice. "I need to ready for Daria's bridal party now, and you need to get ready for Trent's bachelor party." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Babe, come on. It's too early to get up." Kevin complained.

Brittany opened the door after changing into a blue dress shirt with a pair of jeans. Her hair was still the same.

"It's not too early, Kevin; and when you're the one waking up for Farrah crying in the middle of the night, then you could talk to me about being tired. But other than that, I really want you to get into the spirit of things." Brittany said to him. She sat down on the bed with a smile and put her shoes on. "Daria and Trent did put you in the wedding." She got up from the bed and grabbed her purse. "And anyway, I'm sure they'll appreciate you being at the party for Trent; and I'm sure his dad would like to meet you." She added.

"According to who?" Kevin grumbled once again.

"People who matter to you, Kevin." Brittany said in a annoyed tone of voice. She picked Farrah up from her crib and walked to her room to get her dress. "Alright, Farrah, since it's summer time let's put you in a nice sundress." She said with a smile to her little girl as she pulled out a green short sleeves sundress with a v-neck and white leggings to go with it out of Farrah's closet and put it on her.

She often wondered what caused Kevin to change so drastically. She looked back on her and Kevin's relationship from when they started dating in high school and realized that it wasn't the same Kevin she knew because he would have never acted like this. It hurt her to see him act like this way, especially since they have a daughter; she thought it would've caused him to want to change although he loves Farrah dearly.

QQQQQ

Daria was dressed and ready to go, she waited on the girls to get ready keeping in mind that there were little girls that had to get ready as well. She hung out in the room for a while and read a book while she waited.

"Hay, reading on a day worth celebrating?" Trent asked with a smile as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I could understand if it was our wedding day, then you could ask me that." Daria responded with a smirk as she put her book back on the nightstand.

Trent smiled back at her. They shared a kiss, but it was interrupted once again just as Jane entered the doorway and stood right there.

"Honestly, don't you two get enough of each other?" Jane said with a smirk on her face.

"What it's to you?" Trent said with a smirk as he gently pulled Daria into a hug. It wasn't long before they started kissing again.

"I love you guys, but, I'm out of here." Jane walked away in laughter.

"How much longer are we going to keep tormenting her?" Daria asked Trent.

"A week." Trent responded with a smirk.

Daria knew that Trent meant until their wedding day. She didn't even have to ask him any questions.

"Daria, come on, we're ready to go." Madison called out as she walked downstairs with her purse. Jordan was with her.

Rosaline ran into the room with a smile on her face.

"I guess I better go; don't want to keep everyone else waiting." Daria got up from the bed with a smile on her face. "I'll see you later."

Daria and Trent shared another kiss, and Rosaline gently took Daria's hand.

"Ready to go?" Daria asked Rosaline.

"Uh hu." Rosaline responded with a smile.

They walked downstairs where Jane, Jodie and Madison were waiting for them in the living room. Brittany showed up and walked inside closing the door with little Farrah with in her car seat. It wasn't long before the others noticed a look on Brittany's face that gave away a clue that something was bothering her, but they couldn't figure it out.

The door opened, and it was Jake. "Hay, kiddo?" He smiled as he closed the door behind him. "Where are the guys?" He asked.

"They're on their way down." Daria answered.

"Come on, don't want to be here when the boys decide to show up and decide that they want to turn this place upside down." Brittany opened the door. She was the first one to walk outside and go to Daria's blue van that her parents brought her just before she left for college four years ago.

Daria started the engine and drove to her parent's house and pulled up into their driveway. Daria parked the van, cut off the engine and everyone got out and walked up to the porch of the Morgendorffer house where Daria rung the doorbell.

The door opened, and Helen was the one who answered it. "Oh, honey, you know you don't have to ring the doorbell." She said with a smile to her daughter. "You can just come in anytime."

"Uh, thanks mom." Daria responded as she walked in with the other girls coming in behind her.

Helen closed the door and led the way to the Morgendorffer living room where the other girls were hanging out. Quinn, Stacy, Tiffany, Erin, Lilly, Olette, Rachel, Courtney, Summer, Rita, Nicole, Gretchen, Dorothy and Amy were all there. They all greeted Daria and the girls as they walked in and took their seats on the couch. A pregnant Penny came into the living room just as Amanda showed up and walked into the living room and took their seats.

"Aw, how's my soon to be daughter-in-law?" Amanda asked with a smile.

"I'm good." Daria responded.

"Glad to hear that." Amanda said with a smile.

Penny's pet bird, Chiquito, sat on Penny's shoulder and started to squawk and flap his wings like crazy. Penny was able to calm him down before he wild and out of control.

"Sorry, Daria, Chiquito's very protective and wouldn't let me leave without him." Penny explained to her. "He's not use to being around so many people at the same time."

Daria assured Penny that it was okay that just as long as she kept him from going after people.

"So Brittany, how's parenthood going for you and Kevin?" Jodie asked her.

"Everything's fine as far as that goes, but as far as my relationship goes it's really on the rocks." Brittany explained what happened with her and Kevin earlier that morning.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that." Jodie felt bad for Brittany and her situation.

"Alright, I've sit up a room for the little girls to hang out if they want to." Helen pointed out. "Do they need someone to keep an eye on them?" She asked.

"I'll keep an eye on them, Mrs. Morgendorffer." Courtney said with smirk on her face. "I'll take good care of them."

Courtney, Rachel Lilly and Nicole went to the room so they could keep an eye on Rosaline, Jordan and Olette. Rachel, Lilly and Nicole went with Courtney in fear that she might be up to something, and they didn't want her to do anything to the little kids that'll hurt them in the long run. They could already see that she was in a bad mood because she wanted to go and hang out with her friends, but Summer wouldn't let her and forced her to go to Daria's bridal shower. Chiquito flew after them.

Back at the mansion the guys were hanging out in the living room the whole time. Trent didn't plan much, he just wanted to hang out and watch TV with the guys instead of going somewhere and doing crazy activities like most people do for events such as this.

"Where's Kevin? Wasn't he invited?" Mack asked Trent.

"Yeah, I though he would've been here by now." Trent responded.

"He shouldn't be sleeping since Brittany already left the house and went with the girls." Kyle commented in agreement with Trent. "You'd even think he would have came with her."

"Kevin Thompson as in the boy that use to work with Daria at the nut stand in the mall?" Jake thought his name sounded familiar.

"As in the Kevin Thompson who had to repeat his senior year of high school from what we've heard." Trent responded.

"Yeah, his grades were so bad he had to repeat it. Sometimes Jodie and I are really surprise that Brittany's putting up with the crap he's putting her through." Mack began to explain. He pointed out the DNA test that Kevin had done on Farrah and how he acts like an idiot ninety-eight percent of the time.

"Oh, that bad, hu?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, and he even lied to Brittany about graduated from high school with the rest of us." Mack continued.

"I'm glad that Jane didn't date him back then." Vincent commented. "If she was at all in any situation that Kevin was putting Brittany through I would've had him arrested at this rate."

"I don't blame you; I'm surprise that her dad didn't have him arrested by now. I'd made sure he would never see the light day again." Jake agreed with Vincent knowing he would do exact same thing to protect Daria.

The doorbell rang, and Trent opened it to fan Kevin standing on the doorstep.

"Hay?" Kevin walked inside and headed for the living room.

"Uh, hay?" Trent closed the door and went to rejoin everyone else.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some stuff to take care of before I got here." Kevin said with a smile as he took his seat on the couch.

"Stuff, Kevin?" Mack questioned him thinking that it sounded suspicious.

"Family stuff, you know how that is." Kevin quickly said.

Hearing that sentence made Trent noticed even more what Daria and the girls had been talking about when it came to Kevin's behavior. But Trent also noticed the fact that Kevin sounded like he was panicking when he said that, and it caused him to wonder if it was the truth or if there was really something going on that he was hiding from them, and from Brittany. He was able to see that Mack and Kyle were both thinking the same thing.

QQQQQ

Back at the Morgendorffer household Courtney, Rachel, Nicole and Lilly were all in the room with Rosaline, Jordan and Olette. They all hung out and watch TV the whole time thinking that they had nothing to worry about. But they were wrong.

Courtney was still in a horrible mood. She didn't feel like being around anyone at this point in time. She looked and saw Rosaline playing with her Lalaloopsy doll she got for Christmas a year ago, and it still looked brand new as if she just took it out of the box recently. Courtney became jealous when she noticed how happy Rosaline was playing all by herself with her doll; she wasn't too fond of Rosaline. She thought that Rosaline was taking her place as the cute and adorable girl in the family, and the fact that Monique was a total pain in the butt to everyone in the family until Trent finally broke up with her. She planned to torment little Rosaline since none of the adults were around to see it.

Courtney snuck away from the girls while they were distracted by the TV so none of them would see her and rat her out. Little did she know Chiquito was sitting on top of the doorframe to the room.

"Hay, Rosaline, I like your doll." Courtney said to her with a smirk on her face.

"Uh, thanks. I think." Rosaline was unsure of what to say.

"It would really be ashamed if something happened to it." Courtney continued to hold her smirk on her face.

Rosaline started to wonder where Courtney was going with all of that statement. It appeared to her that she would soon find out.

Back in the living room the girls were walking around getting snacks and soda as well as having conversations with others.

"So Daria, any pregnancy scares lately?" Amy asked her.

"No, not yet anyway." Daria said. "But it's a good thing for now; I'm the type that if there are children involved in my future I would like to be married first. And besides, I am going to gain a stepdaughter."

"Have you and Trent talked about having children of your own?" Amy asked.

"My original plan was to wait and see if he was up for it. But then we talked about it a little bit, and he said he was going to wait and see if I was up for it; and we've agreed that if it happens it happens." Daria explained.

"But do you want kids though?" Amy asked her.

"Well….kind of." Daria answered.

They heard a scream coming from the girls' room. Daria was able to tell that it was Rosaline so she and Jane rushed to see what happened. Amy, Summer and Penny went in after them so they could see as well.

When they got there they saw that Rosaline sitting in the corner with tears coming out of her eyes and blood on her keen. They turned to see Courtney with Rosaline's doll in her hand, and the other girls were trying to get it back from her so they could give it to Rosaline. Jordan, Rachel and Nicole were trying to help Rosaline.

Daria walked over to Rosaline and picked her up so she could comfort her. It only took a short amount of time for Daria to get Rosaline to calm down and bring her tears to a halt.

"Let go, Courtney." Lilly tugged on the doll, but Courtney wouldn't bug her grip.

"Go away, Barksdale." Courtney said back to her.

Amy stepped in and gently took Lilly by the hand and was able to tame her right then and there.

"Courtney Milania Evens, what's going on in here?" Summer asked with anger in her voice.

"Nothing, mom." Courtney tried to make it seem as if she didn't do anything, and she had a look on her face that made it appear as if she was completely innocent all crime that too place.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Summer wasn't buying it.

"She took Rosaline doll and pushed her when Rosaline tried to get it her doll back from her." Lilly answered. "That's how Rosaline got hurt." Lilly was speaking up on the behave of her soon to be step niece.

"It's true, I saw her." Olette said.

"Olette and Lilly, you two are such big mouths." Courtney was upset with them at this point for saying what they did.

"Courtney, don't talk to my sister or my cousin like that." Nicole took up for them when she noticed Courtney picking on her.

Daria took Rosaline into the bathroom that was in the room, sat her on the counter and cleaned off Rosaline's keen with a washcloth and warm water. Jane went in after her to help.

"Courtney Milania, you are so grounded; wait until your father hears about this as soon as we get home." Summer warned her. She took the doll from Courtney and gave it back to Rosaline. "Here you go, Rosaline; sorry about that." She said to Rosaline.

"It's okay." Rosaline managed to say in a mellow tone of voice.

Summer grabbed Courtney's hand and leads her out of the room in anger and she continues to lecture her about her behavior.

"I can't believe you had the audacity to do that to your cousin, young lady. You're older than her, and you should know better than to pick on her and hurt her like that in the first place. And I'm also upset that you even had the nerve do this at someone else's home and then lie about it to my face like there was no harm in it; you know that was wrong for you to do that." Summer's voice disappeared as she and Courtney walked away.

Helen walked into the room, and Amanda explained what just happened and she'd apologized on Summer's behave. Helen was just glad that it was already taken care of and no one got seriously hurt before it got even more out of hand.

"Everyone, dinner's ready." Helen said to them with a smile.

Everyone left and went into the kitchen.

Penny waited for Chiquito to fly onto her shoulder. As he did there was a noise at the window. Penny walked over to the window to see what making that noise outside and she saw a boy was standing on the side of the window; she unlocked it and opened it.

"Hi, is Daria here? I wanted to talk to her." The boy said.

"You look sort of familiar; who are you?" Penny asked him with a suspicious look on her face.

"I'm Tom." Tom responded.

"The same Tom who's no longer aloud around these parts of Lawndale after what you did to her and her friends?" Penny challenge him.

"I don't want any trouble, I just want to talk to Daria." Tom said.

"No, and you better leave because this is a girls only bridal shower." Penny said to him.

"Wait, a bridal shower?" Tom sounded surprise when he heard that.

"Yeah, it's for Daria; she's getting married." Penny informed her.

"Getting married? To who?" Tom asked in shock and anger.

"To my brother, Trent." Penny answered with irritation in her voice. She started to get frustrated with Tom questioning her.

"Trent Lane? Why is she marrying that loser?" Tom was even more angry to hear his name. "He's a total slacker."

Penny became angry when she heard Tom say those words.

"Because they're in love, and he's not a loser; now leave before I call the cops to get you; and I'll tell them where you're hiding. And for the record, Trent's twice the man you'll ever be." Penny closed the window and locked it.

Tom was heart struck and filled with anger.

The girls were in the living room eating dinner and engaging in conversation. Jane and Daria were off having their own conversation.

"You know, Daria, seeing how you were able to tend to Rosaline back there, you would make a good mother." Jane commented.

"Maybe, but I'm not trying to jump into things quicker than possible." Daria said to her in a assuring way.

Back at the mansion the guys were still hanging around the house eating dinner. It wasn't before Kevin checked the time on his cell phone.

"I better go, it's getting late." Kevin got up from his seat.

"Kevin, it's still light out and it's only quarter after seven." Mack pointed out.

"I know, but I have….some more family issues to take care." Kevin quickly left as soon as he said those words before anyone else could ask him anything else.

Trent, Mack, Kyle and Jesse noticed that there was something wrong with that and suspected that Kevin's really up to something.

"Okay, now that's creeping me out." Max commented on Kevin leaving in such a rush. "He must've misread the time."

"I don't think so." Trent commented.

"Yeah, he did that a lot to Brittany and now to us; and Brittany and the girls aren't even home yet." Mack pointed out.

"Did he do this back in high school?" Jamie asked, holding a sleepy Noah.

"No, he and Brittany were completely inseparable back then; they would make out every second of everyday." Mack explained to him.

The guys all agreed with him.

QQQQQ

At the Morgendorffer's house Rita, Erin, Grace, Nicole, Olette, Rachel, Grandma Dorothy, Summer, Courtney, Penny, Gretchen, Stacy and Tiffany left to go home. Daria, Jane, Madison, Jodie, Brittany, Amanda and Amy stayed behind to help Helen and Quinn clean up all of the mess from the party.

"Thanks for helping out, girls." Helen said to them with a smile as she and Amy put the food away.

Amanda was cleaning up the dishes while the girls were cleaning the living room and loading up the trash bags to take outside.

"You girls could take those out and put them on the curve since the garbage truck is coming in the morning so it'll already be there." Helen said to them.

"Okay, mom." Daria responded as she and Jane took the garbage bags outside like Helen suggested.

Daria closed the door behind them as they walked outside. They placed the trash bags by the trashcans and were on their way back inside.

"Some party, hu?" Jane said.

"Yeah, it was fun." Daria responded. _I just thought I'd never see the day that was thrown for me_.

"Daria?" A guy's voice called out from behind them.

Daria and Jane turned around and saw Tom standing in the streetlight in front of the house.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" Jane asked speaking for both of them.

"I came to talk to Daria." Tom responded with anger.

"About what?" Jane saw something in Tom's eyes that kind of tipped off that he was upset.

Daria turned around and saw Rosaline peaking out the window. Then she turned to look back at Tom.

"None of your business, Jane. Daria, I heard your engage to Trent." Tom said. "He must have put you under something to make you decide to marry him and play mother to his daughter who's probably going to be just as much as a slacker as he was."

"Don't you talk about my family like that." Daria warned them.

"Yeah, it must suck that her mom isn't around. It's bad enough that she knows her mom never wanted her, and you're her last hope for a mother role model in her life." Tom went on.

Daria and Jane rushed into the house and closed the door behind them. They made sure that it was locked so Tom wouldn't be able to get inside and go after them. Daria got Rosaline from the couch and comforted her when she noticed that Rosaline was scared.

"Daria, I'm not done talking to you." Tom called out to her.

"What's going on?" Helen asked.

Daria and Jane explained to her that Tom was out there and told her all that went on. Amy called the police while Helen called Jake, and Jake told her he and Trent were on their way over there. Helen, Amy and Amanda led the girls upstairs to safety to hide in a room as instructed the cops. The cops finally came and Amy went downstairs to answer the door for them, and Tom was arrested.

Just as they left Jake, Trent, Kyle, Jamie, Nick and Mack pulled up to the house to check on the girls. They were glad that everyone was okay and that no one got hurt. After all of that was over the girls and the guys left and went back to the mansion for the night after they explained to Jake why Tom showed up.

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 2**

**Chapter Ten**

**First Birthday**

Quinn and Jamie were counting down the days for the pass eleven months. It was only three more days until Daria's wedding, but on this particular day it was Noah's first birthday. They spent weeks preparing for the big moment that their son will be a year old. Quinn took a couple of notes from the birthday party that Trent had thrown for Rosaline, and she and Jamie collectively decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea for Mystik Spiral to perform a song at the party.

So much had happened over the pass couple of months. Noah started walking and said his first words, mom and dad. It was a moment for them to write down as a memory Noah's baby book that they've been keeping for him since he was born.

Quinn woke up to the sound of _Get Down_ by Backstreet Boys playing on her cell phone, so she got ready to start the day of celebration. And so did Jamie.

"Mama!" Noah cried out.

Quinn and Jamie both at him with a smile just as they finished getting ready and doing what they needed to do.

"Noah, good morning?" Quinn walked to his crib and picked him up. "Aw, don't cry; dad and I have a supper fun surprise planned just for you, sweetie. It's your birthday today."

Noah stopped crying when he was in Quinn's arms. Quinn walked back to the bed where Jamie sat up and held his hands out to take Noah.

"Hay little guy? Why are you sad on your birthday?" Jamie smiled at Noah.

"Happy birthday, Noah." Quinn said with a smile as she grabbed her cell phone to check her text messages. "Oh, and look at all the people who texted us to tell you happy birthday." She said to Noah with a smile.

**Daria**: Happy birthday, Noah-from Aunt Daria and Uncle Trent.

**Stacy**: Happy B-Day, Noah-from Aunt Stacy and Uncle Darnel.

**Tiffany**: Happy B-Day, Noah.

**Aunt Amy**: Happy birthday, Noah.

**Aunt Rita**: Happy birthday, Noah, from Great Aunt Rita.

**Grandma Ruth**: Happy birthday, Noah, from Great Grandma Ruth.

**Grandma Dorothy**: Happy birthday, Noah-from Great Grandma Dorothy.

**Aunt Gretchen**: Happy birthday, Noah

**Nicole**: Happy birthday, Noah-from Aunt Nicole and Aunt Olette.

**Noreen**: Happy birthday, Noah-from Grandma and Grandpa White.

**Joey**: Happy birthday, Noah

**Jeffy**: Happy birthday, Noah

**Sandi**: Quinn, tell Noah I said happy birthday or whatever.

"Aw, that was nice of them." Quinn commented with a smile, although she wasn't too happy about the way Sandi wished Noah a happy birthday. She just hoped that Sandi wasn't planning on bringing Lindy or PJ to the party with her. "Jamie, could you get him ready while I go check on things downstairs?" She asked him.

"No problem." Jamie said with a smile.

Quinn put her cell phone back on the nightstand and went downstairs since Helen and Jake were up last night taking care of some last minute things. The decorations were just as Quinn, Jamie, Helen and Jake set them up last night before they went to bed, and it was perfect; they were going with a juggle them so they had different types of birds up in the air and inflatable monkeys and snakes outside.

The cake was chocolate with green and blue frosting to represent the juggle, and it had different types of animals such as birds, tigers, lions and fishes. The goodie bags were next the cake so that they could be passed out as the kids get ready to leave.

"Morning, kiddo?" Jake greeted her with a smile as he walked out with two trays of food.

Helen placed the cooler of drinks outside for the kids.

"Morning, dad?" Quinn responded back with a smile.

"Noah's going to have a blast when he sees this." Jake commented as he placed a food on the table next to the cake. He placed the second tray on another table.

"I know, Jamie and I can't wait to see his face; we're going to take pictures of him for his book." Quinn informed him.

The doorbell rang and Quinn rushed into the house to answer it. She opened it and saw Daria, Trent, Jesse, Max, Nick, Madison, Jane, Kyle, Rosaline, Jordan and Owen.

"Hay, guys?" Quinn greeted them with a smile. "You could put the stuff up in the backyard; that's where the party's going to be."

They walked inside with the band material, and Quinn closed the door and went to show them where to put the stuff. She had a stage area for them to use while they perform their songs.

"Remember, this party is for kids so it has to be fun." Quinn said to them.

"Oh, that depends on what you mean by fun." Daria said sarcastically.

Quinn walked off to take care of whatever was left before the guest showed up.

"First birthday parties, making sure that everything's going perfectly. I know how that is." Trent said with a smirk as they set up the band equipment.

"I'm sure everything will go great without a hitch, knowing Quinn." Daria assured him.

"I know I'm here for the kids, how long do we have to stay here?" Jane asked.

"Just until the party's over." Daria answered. "I'm just surprise she had the guts to invite Brittany for Farrah's sake."

QQQQQ

Jamie walked downstairs with Noah, and Quinn started taking pictures for the big party already. The doorbell rung, and Jamie opened it to find Stacy, Darnel, Tiffany, Joey, Jeffy, Rita, Erin and Grandma Dorothy standing on the doorstep outside.

"Hay, everyone? Just put the presents on the table outside by the cake and goodie bags when you get out there." Quinn instructed them as they walked outside to hang out with everyone else.

Then Amy showed up with Brian and Lilly.

"Hay, Quinn?" Amy said with a smile.

"Hi, Aunt Amy?" Quinn responded with a smile as she, Brian and Lilly walked in and went outside to the backyard.

Quinn closed the door and she and Jamie went outside with Noah to join everyone for the party. But Quinn was stopped when the doorbell rung again, and she answered and saw Grandma Ruth.

"Hi, Grandma Ruth?" Quinn greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, sweetie?" Grandma Ruth responded with a smile, giving Quinn a hug. "So where's my great grandson?" She asked her.

"Outside with Jamie." Quinn closed the door and led the way to the backyard.

Jake was cooking on the grill while Helen stayed inside and warmed up some side dishes to go with the food. The kids were playing in the bouncy house and having a good time.

"We missed you at Daria's wedding planning." Quinn said with a smile.

"I prefer to be surprise to see what goes on Daria and Trent's wedding day. I don't want to know anything before then." Grandma Ruth explained to her. "And I'm proud of you girls: you're engaged, and you have a child of your own. And Daria's getting married, and she's going to be a step mother."

Quinn was glad to see that Grandma Ruth was really expressing her excitement in a good way for Daria. She knew that Grandma Ruth wasn't really too fond of Daria's due to her style, but seeing where Daria was going with her life made Grandma Ruth view her granddaughter in a brand new light.

"Mom, do you want anything?" Jake asked her.

"Not right now, Jake." Grandma Ruth responded with a smile turning to Quinn. "I know that your Aunt Rita isn't too thrilled being Daria's fiancé, but according to Helen it is only because Rita's jealous because Erin got divorced from her ex-husband a few years ago." She made that comment when she saw Daria and Trent sharing a kiss. "They really seem to balance each other."

"Yeah, long story-you'll have to ask Erin to tell you about it." Quinn grabbed her digital camera and started taking pictures of Noah.

"I understand, it's not your business to tell; but I'm not going to ask Erin about it. I'm sure she's not going to want to talk about it if it's a sensitive topic of discussion and a little hard for her to talk about." Grandma Ruth wanted to respect Helen's family, and she thought that a good way to do that would be by respecting their privacy.

Grandma Ruth and Helen didn't really get along or agree on much, but Grandma Ruth knew that getting into Helen's family business would be crossing the boundary line.

"Quinn?" Tiffany walked up to her.

"I'll leave you to it." Grandma Ruth walked away and went into the kitchen to see if she could help Helen.

"Hay?" Quinn responded back.

"Where's Sandi? I thought she was coming?" Tiffany asked her.

"I don't know; she knew that the party was today." Quinn answered.

Madison and Nick were hanging out and watch Jordan and Owen play and hang in the bouncy house with Rosaline and Noah.

"He's a really good kid." Nick commented on Owen

"Yeah, Jordan's a great kid too-she's got a good heart." Madison was completely unsure of what to say until something popped into her head. "Nick, is it okay if I ask you a question?" She asked him.

"Sure." Nick agreed to it.

"Not that it's any of my business, but, what happened to you and Jordan's mother that caucused you two not to speak anymore?" Madison asked him.

"Well, we broke up a when Jordan was nine months old because of her family and what not. Her parents didn't want anything to do with her after we got pregnant, and they disowned her completely; they didn't even come when Jordan was born." Nick explained to her. "The whole time she was secretly missing her parents, and she knew that they'd be willing to take her back if we weren't together. So we broke up, but it was for the best. It wasn't anything bad."

"You didn't go back after her?" Madison asked him.

"We did, and we agreed that we would each get Jordan every other week. It was a good arrangement, and it didn't put any stress on us-expect it caused us to miss Jordan all the time each of us were without her." Nick went on. "We talked about getting back into a relationship, but then she passed away shortly after that. I took Jordan to Emily at the big funeral we had for her, and Emily's parents didn't want even want to say anything to little Jordan at all. Not even Emily's dad; he just turned to look at her when I went to introduce them, and he just walked away. They didn't even care about how much Emily loved her, and it kind of hurt Jordan."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Madison realized that she could relate to Nick's story and how he became a single parent.

"It's alright, just knowing that she loved Jordan as much as I did left us with all of the assurance we need." Nick assured Madison of that.

"What about Emily's parent? Have they visited Jordan?" Madison asked him.

"They don't even call to speak to her. I know that they aren't too fond of me, but I don't see what that has to do with Jordan." Nick felt bad that Emily's parents didn't want anything to do with Jordan even after Emily passed away. "But my parents are always by our side, and they always make sure to call and speak to us every day."

"That's good, Jordan has a good pair of grandparents in her life." Madison made a comment about that.

"So what about Owen's father's parents? Are they in the picture?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah, one hundred percent. They said they'll be there even if I move on with my life." Madison answered.

"You mean if you get a new guy in you life." Nick teased.

"You mean a boyfriend?" Madison responded with a smirk.

"Yeah, a boyfriend." Nick responded back with a smirk.

"I don't have one of those." Madison looked at Owen with a smirk taking noticed of how much fun he was having. She didn't know if Nick was catching on to her actions, but she remained quiet about it.

"You know, if you don't have a date for Daria and Trent's wedding I was kind of wondering if you would like to be my date." Nick finally said.

Madison was kind of surprise that Nick had the guts to ask her. "Sure, sounds like fun." She responded with a smirk on her face.

Nick was glad that Madison accepted his invitation as a date.

"I better go, we're going to perform any minute." Nick walked off with a smile on his face and headed over to his band.

Jane and Kyle stood with Daria after Trent got onto the stage with his band. They looked and watched the look on Madison's face.

"I guess there's more lovebirds in the nest after all." Jane commented with a smirk referring to Madison and Nick.

Quinn gathered up the kids and all of the guest at the party so they could watch as Mystik Spiral put on a show for them.

"Not only is Daria marrying this guy, but we have to watch him perform all day?" Rita complained with annoyance in her voice. "I've never heard of a band performing at a child's party."

QQQQQ

Sandi was driving to the Morgendorffers house to attend Noah's birthday party in her new glittery white dress she brought from the store. Lindy and PJ were in the car with her dressed in their usual attire; Sandi wasn't sure if Quinn would allow her to bring them to the party, but she didn't care because they were her friends, not hers. She had to wear a pair of sunglasses to hide her eyes so that no one would be able to noticed that if she was high or drunk; it was the last thing she wanted for people start a conversation about while she was there, even though she thought that it was none of their business to discuss in her book.

"I can't believe that we're going to some party that Quinn's throwing for her son." Lindy complained with annoyance. She really didn't want to be anywhere near Quinn and her family after all that they've gone through.

"I know, but she's my friend and she invited me." Sandi defended her decision to attend.

"I don't even know why you agreed to go." PJ complained as well.

"Because I promised her that I would be there." Sandi explained to him. "I'm not a girl who breaks promises like that." She pulled up to the Morgendorffers house and put her car in park.

Sandi, Lindy and PJ got out of the car and walked up to the doorstep. Sandi made sure she locked her car and turned the security system on. She rung the doorbell, and they were surprise to see that Quinn was the one who answered it.

"Oh hi, Sandi?" Quinn greeted her with a smile. She didn't say anything to Lindy or PJ because she didn't want to see them.

"Hello, Quinn?" Sandi responded back. She walked inside with Lindy and PJ right behind her.

Quinn closed the door behind them and led the way to the backyard.

"You're just in time for the entertainment." Quinn informed them, although she'd really meant that for Sandi.

"A clown?" Lindy commented in a snobby tone.

"No, even better." Quinn responded with a annoyed tone of voice.

When they got there they saw Mystik Spiral on stage.

"Oh, your loser sister's fiancé? That's going to be a laugh." Sandi commented in a snobby tone of voice.

"Don't worry, Sandi, they're actually really good." Quinn assured her.

Mystik Spiral started playing some of their songs, and people were cheering as the show went on. Even all of the adults except for Rita were enjoying the show them selves as much as everyone else.

"What do you think of them now, Sandi?" Quinn asked her.

"It was an okay performance." Sandi responded with a straight face. "I'm actually starting to wonder what made him fall for your sister-he is in a band." She went on.

Quinn ignored the last part and gathered all of the kids around the table for dinner. But Quinn couldn't help but to wonder what was going on with Sandi that made her act a little more edgier than usual.

"Are you sure we want to stay here?" Lindy asked Sandi.

"I'm okay with it for the moment." Sandi responded. She looked over to see Daria and Trent making out yet again, and she decided to walk over to them. "You know, all of that is fine and all until someone vomits up a lung." She said in a smart mouth voice.

Daria and Trent looked up at her.

"That's funny, I don't see anyone complaining except for you." Trent said back to her.

"Uh!" Sandi walked away from displeased that her comment didn't have any kind of affect on them.

"What was that about?" Trent asked.

"Beats me." Daria responded.

Soon after everyone had eaten their dinner it was time for cake and ice cream, and the party started to wined down and come to an end. People slowly started to leave and go home for the night.

Quinn and Jamie rushed up to Quinn's room and printed out all of the pictures she and Jamie took at Noah's party with a little help from Daria. They started making a page in his baby book and scrapbook.

"I love it; this will be a day for Noah to look back on." Quinn said with a smile.

Daria agreed with her, not bringing up Sandi and her little comment that she made during the party.

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 2**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Wedding**

Daria woke up to the sun shinning into her and Trent's bedroom window. Then an alarm started going off on her cell phone, and that's when the thought came to her in such a rush. Today was her last day as a single woman.

_I'm getting married tomorrow_ Daria thought to herself.

Trent started to wake up and noticed that Daria was wide-awake. "Oh, hay Daria? I didn't know you were up this early." He greeted her with a smile.

"Morning, Trent." Daria responded with her usual smile.

They shared a kiss, but it was quickly broken when they heard the doorknob and noticed that their door was about to open. When it finally opened it was Jane, Jodie and Madison who busted into the room and jumped on the bed; Trent quickly moved so that he wouldn't get hurt. He shook his head with a smirk and walked off to the bathroom to get cleaned up and start the day.

"There's the woman of the hour." Jane said with a smirk.

"Good morning, Jane?" Daria responded with a yawn.

"Looks like someone had a long night." Jane said with a smirk as she looked back at Trent as he opened the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm sure you've had some long nights of your own too, Jane." Trent made that comment as he walked out of the room with a smirk. "That keeps us up all night." He added.

Jane got up and closed the door behind Trent.

"Come on, we got to ready to go your parents. You know the next time you'll see isn't until the rehearsal dinner." Jane was thrilled and excited after thinking she wouldn't be able to see the day. "And I'm sure Quinn's going to be here any minute to pick us up."

"Alright, I'm getting up." Daria got out of bed and went to her bathroom to get all cleaned up and ready to started the day.

Mean while the guys were sitting downstairs in the living room watching TV just as the girls walked down with Rosaline and Jordan. Just then Brittany walked inside with baby Farrah.

"You didn't waist anytime getting here at all." Daria commented.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Brittany asked with irritation in her voice.

"Yeah, we were just leaving." Jane responded speaking for all of them.

Daria and Trent shared a kiss just before she and the girls left. Quinn pulled up in front of the mansion just in time and they got inside. Quinn pulled off after Jake got out and went inside to join the guys, and she headed straight for the Morgendorffer house.

"Brittany, isn't Kevin suppose to be with them?" Jodie asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Brittany responded. "I wouldn't be surprise if he'd managed to hold up the process of preparation for the guys."

"I guess that's a topic for another time." Jodie was able to see how much of a bad mood Brittany was in this morning.

Quinn pulled up in front of the Morgendorffer household and pulled into the drive way. The girls got out and went inside where they saw Helen, Amy, Rita, Dorothy, Penny, Summer, Courtney, Rachel, Erin, Gretchen, Nicole, Lilly and Olette waiting for them.

"Hello, sweetie?" Helen greeted Daria with a hug.

"Hi, mom?" Daria responded back.

"So Quinn, where are Tiffany and Stacy?" Helen asked her.

"They're on their way, mom." Quinn answered.

"Oh, good; your father and Jamie just left with Noah." Helen informed her.

"Is Grandma Ruth coming to hang out with us?" Quinn asked.

"No, she's not coming until tomorrow morning while we're getting ready." Helen felt bad for Daria because she thought that Ruth should be there for her granddaughter so she could be part of this big event. She turned to Rosaline and smiled at her. "How is my soon-to-be step granddaughter?" She asked her as she gave Rosaline a hug.

"I'm fine." Rosaline returned the hug and smiled back.

Back at the mansion the guys were hanging out in the living room watching TV to pass the time until Kevin finally showed up. Jake and Vincent were talking about the girls and Daria and Trent's big day. Jamie was sitting on the couch with Noah spending a little bonding time with him before they left. Adrian and Brian was hanging out with Sam and Chris for a while and watching TV as well.

"Where's Kevin? I thought he would've been here by now." Kyle commented.

"Yeah, how could he be late when he's next door?" Trent checked the time on his cell phone and noticed that they've been waiting for thirty-five minutes for Kevin.

"Good thing we're all hanging out here so that we won't have to worry about him making us late for anything else." Mack commented feeling bad that Trent had to deal put up with all of this.

The doorbell rang and Trent answered it to find Kevin standing on the doorstep. It wasn't a surprise to him that Kevin showed up this late.

"Hay? What's up?" Kevin said with a smile as if nothing wrong had happened. He went on as if nothing was out of place.

"You're late, and we have stuff to do." Kyle said with irritation in his voice. "We were suppose to have left over a half hour ago."

"Sorry, my alarm didn't go off." Kevin said.

"Let's go." Trent led the way out to the car after locking the door behind him.

When they got to the car Trent started the car and drove off.

The girls were waiting at the Morgendorffers house for the limo to come and take them to where they needed to go. They hung out in the living room and watched TV and talked; Quinn hung out with Stacy and Tiffany and having a conversation with the both of them.

"Alright, ladies, the limo's here. Now we can go and pick up our dresses and head to our rehearsal dinner." Helen informed them with a smile as everyone got up from their seats and went outside and got into a black limo.

The guy that was driving had white skin, brown hair and crystal sky blue eyes. He was dressed in a blue uniform that consisted of tux and a white shirt on the inside, and a pair of black dress shoes for guys.

"Where to, ladies?" He asked them with a smile.

"To the bridal shop." Helen said to the driver.

The driver drove off and headed straight for the bridal shop. When they got there he pulled up and parked the limo right out front and let the girls out; the girls got out and went into the shop where they were greeted by Flora, the same girl who took care of all of the dresses for Erin's wedding a few years ago.

"Hello, Daria? Ready to pick up your dresses for the big day?" Flora asked them.

"Yep, that's why we're all here." Daria answered for all of them.

"Right this way, ladies." Flora led them to the dressing rooms with their dresses in hand.

Each girl was handed their dress and headed into the dressing room. Daria wasn't able to go into the dressing room since she had to wait for her wedding dress and Flora to help her with it. She sat down with Amy while Rita and Helen stood by the counter with Amanda and Dorothy. Penny and Summer helped the younger girls get into their dresses. Gretchen helped the other girls into their dresses.

"Excited about the big day?" Amy asked her.

Daria nodded with a smirk. "Very excited." She added.

"You know, you've never told me how you and Trent even meat." Amy said with a smirk.

"We meat on my first couple of weeks in Lawndale after I've meat Jane; we were going to a party, and he gave us a raid. I had such a crush on him until Jane and I worked on a multi-media project and he agreed to help us with the music; but he failed to assist." Daria explained to her.

"So what brought it back?" Amy asked her.

"Well, not only did he change over the years-even before Rosaline came along-but he's matured so much since Jane and I graduated high school. And when I was faced with that Tom situation he was there for me, and I was there for him and Rosaline when he had to deal with Monique." Daria went on. "Then I found out that he felt the same way and he over heard my conversation with Jane, and that's how he found out how I felt about him. He also gets me, loves me and respects me."

"He seems to have come a long way since then." Amy commented with a smile. "I hate to bring this up, but, I rather you be with him than with Tom."

Daria smirked in agreement ignoring the fact that Tom was mentioned. "I couldn't have said it better myself. Trent seems to get me more than Tom ever did, and Tom was a stress raiser-which was one of the reasons I broke up with him." She finally said.

"Why else did you break up with Tom other than that?" Amy asked her.

"He dated Jane first, and I felt terrible for causing their break up when I told her at school that he kissed me. And there was a rumor going around school about us, and Tom didn't take time to think about or take it seriously; and one day after school I went over to his house to talk about it, and I kind of felt like he was trying to force me into something in a way." Daria explained how she really felt during her relationship with Tom. "Plus he lied once or twice. And Trent would never do that to me."

"Not that it's any of my business, but, what happened with him and Monique that caused them to break up?" Amy wanted to find out a little bit more about that.

"Well, he found out that Monique cheated on him four months after Rosaline was born." Daria explained. "And only that, but she was also a little abusive to Rosaline here and there."

"Wow, I never knew that." Amy commented.

Erin was the first to walk out in her one strapped white matron of honor dress that consisted ruffles on the bottom and a white flower on the strap. Jane, Jodie, Brittany and Madison walked out of their dressing rooms in their one strap maid of honor dresses that were white with a black bow tie in the back, and the skirt stopped at their keens as they'd planned. Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany walked out in their pink bride's maid's dresses that were one strapped with ruffles and a flower on the strap. The skirt stopped at their feet where it was agreed for them to be.

"Alright, the dresses fit perfectly." Quinn said with a smile.

"Nice dresses." Daria commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, we like them too; good idea to pick different color dresses for us so people would know group of girls are which as we walk into the room, Daria." Jane commented.

Courtney, Lilly, Nicole and Rachel walked out of the room in purple dresses with one strap and a flower on it that stopped at their keens. Rosaline, Jordan and Olette came out of their dressing rooms dressed in sky blue strapless flower girl dresses that stopped at their keens with diamonds on the skirt.

"Nice dress, ladies." Courtney teased them.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you when your mom had picked that dress out for you instead of the dress you wanted, Courtney." Rosaline responded.

"Yeah." Jordan and Olette responded.

"Someone just got told by two-year-old." Rachel commented with smirk.

"Who asked you?" Courtney said in a annoyed cocky tone of voice. She turned to Rosaline. "I could make this into the dress that I wanted." She said to her.

"Did you pay for it?" Rosaline responded back.

Jordan and Olette giggled.

"You didn't pay for your dress." Courtney responded back with anger.

"Courtney, knock it off." Summer warned her as she walked out of the older girls' dressing room.

The younger girls giggled at Courtney just as Penny walked out of their room.

"Alright, Daria, your dress is ready." Flora said with a smile.

Daria got up and walked into the dressing room with her. Helen, Rita and Dorothy walked over and sat down by Amy.

"Their dresses look amazing." Helen commented with a smile.

"So Brittany, how come Kevin didn't come over to the mansion with you?" Jodie asked her.

"He said he would go there later, so it was a good thing that Farrah went with my parents last night." Brittany responded with anger.

"Oh, okay, I was just wondering thinking that he would've left the same time you did." Jodie responded. "Kevin sent me a text a little while ago saying that he just got there and they were just now leaving to get their things together."

"Oh, I'm not surprise." Brittany responded.

"So you wouldn't even think about taking him to court for trying to DNA testing Farrah?" Madison asked her.

"If we ever break up for good then I will, and I'll see to it that he ends up in jail." Brittany assured her.

"So I guess the air headed cheerleader finally came to her senses, but yet it took so long for it to happen." Jane commented with a smirk.

Madison and Jodie giggled at the joke.

"Very funny, Jane." Brittany commented with an angry look on her face.

Daria's dressing room door finally opened, and Flora walked out first.

"Are you girls ready to see her wedding dress?" Flora asked them.

Everyone turned around and gave Daria their full attention as she walked out in a white strapless wedding dress that stopped at her keens. It consisted of a black ribbon that came around her waste and formed a bow tie in the back. The skirt was glittery, and there were diamonds going down to the bottom. Everyone thought she looked gorgeous in that dress and was started taking pictures with their digital cameras and cell phones.

"Aw, Daria, you look so wonderful." Helen's breath was taken away by seeing her daughter in a wedding dress for the first time. She pulled out her cell phone and took one last picture of it and put it as her wallpaper.

"Daria, Mama Mia." Penny commented with a smirk. "I can't wait to see the look on Trent's face when he sees you tomorrow."

Mean while the guys were getting ready to leave the store with their tuxes and go home so they could get ready for the rehearsal dinner. They ended up having to wait five minutes after they got there because of Kevin, but they were still able to get their things a lot sooner than planned.

"So I've made us a few minutes later for this. I said I was sorry." Kevin said to the guys.

"You should've left when Brittany left." Mack said with annoyance in his voice.

"I said I had stuff to do before I left." Kevin responded back as everyone got in the car.

"I'm sure it could've waited, Kevin." Mack responded back.

"Not really if I'm not going to be there for two days to take care of it." Kevin said in his defense as Trent started the engine. "And I know Brittany wasn't able to do it since she had to get herself ready and get Farrah ready."

"We'll worry about it later; we don't need any drama going on right now." Trent drove off to go and meet up with the girls.

QQQQQ

After the rehearsal dinner everyone was getting ready to leave and go home for the night so they could be well rested for tomorrow. The rehearsal was held at Chez Pierre, a favorite restaurant of Quinn's; Daria and Trent picked that place with her and her friends in mind.

Daria and Trent were making out before parting company one last time before the big day.

"Daria, come on, you two can make out as much as you want tomorrow as soon as you're married." Jane called out from the limo.

They kissed one last time, and Daria took off for the limo where the girls were just waiting for her.

"Geese, Daria, do that everywhere you and Trent go, why don't you?" Jane said to her with a smirk.

"That would be something to tell everyone." Daria said sarcastically.

The limo pulled off and headed straight or Morgendorffer house. Helen paid their driver just as they got out of the car; she rented out a limo for tomorrow and made sure it was the same driver.

When the girls got inside they got into their pajamas and headed straight into the living room to hang out for a while before going to bed. The younger girls hung out in the room that Helen made for them, and Penny went back there to keep an eye on them after what happened the last time. Helen hung out in the kitchen with Amy, Amanda, Dorothy and Rita.

In the living room the girls were watching TV.

"Hay, let's play a game: we each go around and say our favorite memory of Daria. You're welcome to share more than one as we go around and after everyone has had their turn." Quinn suggested. "And you also have to explain why it's your favorite memory as well."

"Alright, let's start with you, Quinn." Jodie thought it was only fair since she was Daria's sister.

"My favorite memory of Daria was when we went we to see if I could get surgery so I would look cute and I decided not to after what happened to one of the girls. I always look back on it because you were there to offer your suppose." Quinn said. "Erin, your go. And share something really good."

"Okay, my favorite memory of Daria was when she was a bride's maid at my own wedding. I thought she looked really adorable in that dress." Erin said with a smile.

"Jane, you're up." Quinn said.

"Oh, you're going to love this one: the time when Daria first had a crush on Trent back in high school." Jane said with a smirk.

"You just had to go there." Daria said to Jane with a smirk. She giggled, and the girls giggled along with her.

"Oh come on, it was my favorite because you would always blush whenever you were around him, and you wouldn't talk much." Jane went on with a smirk.

Everyone was giggling, including Daria.

"Stacy, your turn." Quinn said with a smile.

"My favorite memory of Daria was when Quinn's date stood her up and Daria told us he didn't in order to save Quinn from the humiliation that he stood her up. That proved that Daria would've done anything to help her." Stacy finally said.

"Aw, that was nice of you, Daria." Quinn said with a smile. She turned to Tiffany and told her that it was her turn.

"My favorite memory of Daria was when she came into the classroom to attend a guidance class that I was hosting, and she actually brought out a kinder side to her when she helped me with a couple of lines." Tiffany explained.

"That was due to the fact that I was forced into there." Daria said with a smirk.

Everyone giggled once again.

"Brittany?" Quinn turned to her.

"Well, my favorite Daria memory was when Daria helped me with an art project. I saw it as the start of the friendship." Brittany said with a smile.

"Jodie?" Quinn ushered her to share a moment.

"My favorite memory of Daria was when she got her navel piercing. I thought that it was cool, but I didn't know she had it in her; she's really tuff." Jodie commented with a smile.

"Now we're onto Madison." Quinn announced.

"My favorite memory was when I first meat Daria and became another one of her best friends shortly after that. She was the first person I've meat when we started college, and it made me feel better that I made a group of friends that I could hang with anytime." Madison explained. "And she's really cool."

"Summer?" Quinn was onto her now.

"My favorite memory of Daria was when I first meat her through Jane and thought she was cool." Summer said with a smile. "It was good to see that Jane finally had a good friend, and becoming my brother's wife."

Just then Penny finally came out of the room and closed the door behind her as the girls giggled. She walked downstairs into the living room hearing them burst into laugher and tried to figure out what was so funny.

"Hay, Penny, do you have a favorite memory of Daria that you would like to share with us?" Quinn asked her as she sat down on the couch.

Penny thought about it for a moment. "I don't know….probably when I first meat her I guess." She finally said.

They continued playing the game for the pass few hours before finally deciding to go to sleep for the night.

Helen, Amanda and Amy were hanging out in Helen's room talking after Rita and Dorothy went home for the night. Helen thought it was a good thing after Rita's behavior the whole time they hung out. She hoped that things would be better tomorrow before the wedding starts.

"You look like you're having a tough night over there, Helen. What's going on?" Amy asked her with a smirk.

"I think Rita might be a little jealous." Helen finally said.

"Jealous of what?" Amanda asked her.

"Daria getting married." Helen answered. "Not only the way she was acting today, but also all the comments she was making during the whole process of preparing."

"Yeah, I've heard every single comment she made from the moment we heard all about Daria and Trent's engagement." Amy pointed out, although she wasn't as upset as Helen was about the situation.

"Why do you think she's jealous?" Amanda asked her.

"Because Erin got married to a guy and divorced him." Helen explained.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Amanda said. "Can I ask what happened?"

Helen explained what went on and why Erin divorced her ex-husband five years ago.

"Oh, that's really sad." Amanda commented.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that Rita has to ruin things for everyone else." Helen said. "And then she used our mother for her money to pay for the wedding."

"I could understand where Rita would get upset being that Erin's her only kid, but you're right." Amanda was in agreement with Helen and Amy. "And I was about to snap on her for what she was saying about my son, but I was able to keep myself from doing so though."

"I would've." Helen said.

QQQQQ

The next morning Daria woke up due to the light from the sun shinning in through the living room window. She put on her glasses and looked up at the ceiling and it hit her. _I'm getting married today_ she thought to herself. She looked over and Jane coming out of the kitchen with a cup of juice.

"Here comes the maid of honor." She sang with a smirk.

"Depending on how you piece it together." Daria responded with a smirk.

"When you're in my wedding I'll have the option of putting you as the matron of honor or the maid of honor." Jane pointed out.

Daria smirked. The other girls slowly started to wake up.

Helen, Amy and Amanda came downstairs dressed in their wedding outfits as they waited to get their hair and make up done. Rosaline, Jordan, Olette, Lilly, Nicole, Rachel and Courtney came downstairs in their robs. Helen was dressed in a white strapless dress that came to her keens with white heels. Amy was dressed in an organ strapless dress that was similar to Helen's with organ heels. Amanda was dressed in a long strapless sparkly gold dress with gold heels.

"Good morning, ladies?" Helen greeted them with a smile.

"Morning, Mrs. Morgendorffer?" Jodie responded with a smile, speaking for all of them.

The doorbell rung, and Helen went to answer it.

"Oh, that must be the make up and hair stylist; you girls go get changed into your robs. I don't want you to get your dresses dirty before the wedding." Helen opened up the door.

There stood a woman with black skin and black hair with green eyes named Lora who was dressed in a blue shirt with black pants, and a guy with black skin and brownish hazel eyes name Drew who was also dressed in a blue shirt with black pants. Lora was the make up artist, and Drew was the hair stylist.

"Hello, Helen? We're here for the bridal party." Lora said with a smile.

"Yes, come in." Helen said as the girls walked down in their robs. "They're ready to go." She closed the door after Lora and Drew walked inside and began working on the girls. "They've already gotten their nails done yesterday, so that's taken care of."

The guys pulled up at the church after getting ready to celebrate the big day. Jamie already knew that his parents were going to be there so they could be able to watch Noah walk down with Evan in the wedding, and they were going to be taking pictures of him as well. The guys were greeted by Pastor William who was dressed in his usual church outfit ready for the event; he had white skin, blond hair and blue eyes.

The guys thought that they were late due to Kevin, but they were actually early for this event.

"Hello, boys? You're here kind of early. The girls are still at their place getting all of their selves together." Pastor William said to them.

"Hay, Pastor William?" Jake spoke for all of them. "I hope we're not interrupting anything."

"Not at all. I'll lead you all inside." Pastor William led the guys inside to the room that they were going to be in at the church.

Mean while at the Morgendorffers the girls were just about done with their make up and hair. They were also getting into their dresses as soon as they were done, and they were all wearing heels with straps.

Daria and Rosaline were almost done with their hair and make up. Rosaline put on her dress before hand, but she didn't get it dirty. And so did Daria so they would be ready without holding up the process. Rita and Dorothy showed up just in time to get their hair and make up done: Rita was dressed in a peach skirt with a peach short sleeves jacket that was buttoned up and a pair of peach heels. Dorothy was dressed in a long silver sleeveless dress with silver heels.

All of the girls had their tied into a bun with a strand curled on each side, Daria's hair style was half up and half down with curls-not that she cared that much.

"Are you excited?" Daria asked Rosaline with a smirk.

"Yeah." Rosaline nodded with a smile.

They bonded since they were the last ones dressed with their hair and make up. It wasn't long before they were finally done and they put their shoes on.

The doorbell rung and Helen answered it to find Grandma Ruth standing there in a dark green short sleeves dress with dark green heels.

"Hello, Ruth?" Helen greeted her with a forced smile.

"Hello, where's the woman of the hour?" Grandma Ruth asked with a smile as she walked inside. "I have something I want to give her."

"She's in the living room with Rosaline." Helen closed the door and went back to check on everyone.

"Daria." Grandma Ruth said with a smile.

"Hi, Grandma Ruth." Daria responded back.

Grandma Ruth greeted Daria with a hug, and Daria hugged her back.

"So what are you up to?" Grandma Ruth asked her.

"Bonding with my stepdaughter." Daria said with a smirk.

"Are you excited, Rosaline?" Grandma Ruth asked her.

Rosaline nodded with a smile. "I feel like I'm her stepdaughter already, we're just getting a piece of paper to make it official and real." She said as she hopped off her chair and gave Daria a hug.

Rosaline walked off to hang out with the other girls.

"Daria, I want you to have this." Grandma Ruth pulled out a box and handed it to Daria. "And don't worry, I have one for Quinn too when she gets married." She added.

Daria opened it and saw necklace and earring set that was her birthstone. It was a deep blue sapphire in the shape of hearts. Grandma Ruth helped Daria put the jewelry on so she could use it for the wedding.

"Sorry I haven't been part of the planning, I wanted to be surprise for the big day; I didn't want to see anything until then." Grandma Ruth explained to her with a smile.

Daria forgave her.

"Ladies, the limo's here to take us to the church. Let's get going." Helen said with a smile as she and the girls walked outside and got into the limo.

When they got into the limo the driver drove off to the church as instructed and it there in one piece on time. They went straight to their assigned room and waited until the ceremony was ready to start, but in the mean time they took the time to make sure no one forgot anything and were completely ready. Dorothy, Rita, Grandma Ruth and Amy went into the church to get their seats with Gretchen.

"Alright, does everyone know what order they're walking out so there won't be a mix up in the line up?" Helen asked them.

Daria fixed Rosaline's ribbon in her hair without messing up her bun. There was a knock on the door and Helen went to check and see who it was. She opened the door and found Jake standing there and let him inside, and she closed the door behind him and she rejoined everyone else in the room. Helen and Jake planned to walk Daria down together on her wedding day, and they also intend to do the same for Quinn on her wedding day.

"Hello, kiddo?" Jake greeted Daria with a smile.

"Hi, dad?" Daria responded with a smirk.

"I can't believe that I'm getting the chance walk one of my girls down the ail. And you look gorgeous as ever, Daria." Jake commented with a smile to his daughter.

"Um, thanks, dad." Daria said with a smirk. It was the first time she ever heard the comment be made by one of her very own family members given the fact Trent's told her that every single time ever since they've got together.

The door opened and it was Pastor William.

"Ladies, and Jake, we're ready to get started when you are. No rush necessary for anyone here." Pastor William informed them with a smile.

"We're ready, Pastor William." Helen said with a smile.

Pastor William smiled and closed the door before going back to take his place and prepare. Helen got the girls lined up and led them to the door to the room in the order that they were going to be walking inside.

"Alright, Erin, you're first." Helen said to her as the door opened.

Erin walked inside. Then Jane, Jodie, Brittany and Madison followed in, and then Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany walked in next, and Rachel, Courtney and Nicole entered. Then it was Rosaline, Jordan and Olette's turn to walk in as the flower girls; everyone thought they were so cute as they walked inside. Then it was Owen, Evan and Noah's turn to enter the room as the ring boys. Everyone adored them as well.

"Ready, sweetie?" Helen asked Daria.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Daria responded with a smirk.

The piano started playing, and it was time for Daria, Jake and Helen to enter. The three of them walked in with Jake and Helen standing on each side of Daria. They made their way down the ail where Trent stood waiting for Daria; she was excited to finally see him for the first time since she saw him. She counted down the moments until she could finally see him again just as Trent counted down the moments. Daria and Trent stood face to face smiling at each other.

They exchanged their wedding vows and exchanged their wedding rings. Pastor William pronounced them husband and wife, and they shared a kiss.

After the wedding they went to Chez Pierre for the wedding dinner, and everyone enjoyed them selves and danced to the music. Daria and Trent made sure to include little Rosaline in every part of the event. Jane assured Daria and Trent that she was going to be working on some baby jokes for them from here on out. It wasn't anything that they were prepared for, but they knew that Jane wasn't going to disappoint them on her own terms.

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 2**

**Chapter Twelve**

**The High Tide**

It's been a few months since Daria and Trent got married, and they enjoyed every moment of it. Jane tormented them with baby jokes here and there every so often, and she wasn't giving them a break-although Rosaline would be more than thrilled to have a little sibling to hang out with.

Quinn and Jamie had returned to college with their friends a few months ago, and Quinn and Jamie were in the middle of planning their wedding since they were planning to get married soon. They wanted Quinn and Trent to be apart of their wedding since they were apart of hers, and they'd picked Rosaline as the flower girl. Daria was smart to make Quinn promise not to put her in anything pink, and Quinn agreed not to.

On this particular Jane woke up by the light shinning into her and Kyle's bedroom window. She wished that Kyle wasn't the time of person to wake up to the morning sun at all so she could put some curtains up to block it.

"Morning, babe?" Kyle greeted her.

"Morning?" Jane responded back rubbing her eyes. She dried them from the water that the sun had caused for her.

They heard something coming from downstairs and Jane went to go see what was going on. She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen where she saw Trent standing by the stove with a spatula in his hand and a pan in the other.

"Trent, are you doing up? I thought you would've slept in a little later." Jane said to him.

"I'm making breakfast for Daria and whoever else wants any." Trent explained to her as he scrambled the eggs. "Her sister's coming home today, and I'm sure she'll need a lot of energy for what Quinn has in stored for her during her visit."

"So where is Daria?" Jane looked at the counter top and saw a plate full of bacon, waffles and eggs were being added to it.

"Still a sleep, I didn't want to wake her and disturb her." Trent answered.

"That's what you get for the long nights." Jane responded with a smirk. "Besides, shouldn't Daria be up getting ready now? Quinn's going to be home any minute knowing how much of an early bird she is." Jane asked him.

"You could go and wake her if you want to." Trent said to Jane as he fixed a tray to take up to Daria.

Jane took off for Daria and Trent's room and saw that Daria was still sleeping just as Trent said. She tip toed into the room and tapped Daria on the shoulder.

"Daria, it's take to wake up, raise and shine." Jane said. She stopped tapping when Daria finally opened her eyes.

Daria looked up at Jane and Jane noticed that she wasn't her usual morning self if she didn't wake up at the time she usually did.

"Hay there, Lane." Jane got a kick out of calling her that now that she was married to Trent. "Sorry to wake you, but, Quinn's coming home today." She added.

"Don't remind me." Daria grabbed her cell phone to check the time and noticed it was five minutes to seven.

"You look worn out there, Daria. And a little on the pale side if you ask me." Jane pointed out after getting a good look at Daria's skin. "Any reason for the _you're going to vomit at any moment_ look?" She asked her.

"As soon as I can find a reason for feeling like I'm going-" Daria was cut off right then and there and rushed to the bathroom just as Trent walked into the room and put the tray of food on the dresser.

Trent and Jane walked in and saw Daria vomiting in the toilet. Jane had a feeling that she knew what it was, but she didn't jump to that conclusion just in case it wasn't at all what she thought. Trent walked over and held back Daria's hair so that nothing would get into it.

When Daria was done she grabbed some tissue, wit it with water and whipped her mouth off. Trent led go of Daria's hair and helped her to her feet, and Daria put the tissue in the toilet and flushed it.

"Daria, are you okay?" Trent asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Daria responded weakly. "It was probably just something I ate."

"Maybe." Jane responded thinking something completely different. She didn't feel like making any comments because she thought it wasn't a good time when she knew that Daria was vomiting for the pass few days.

Daria sat down on the bed, and Trent gave Daria her breakfast and left the room. It wasn't long before Jane closed the door so she and Daria could talk privately.

"Are you sure you're okay? This isn't the first time you've vomited like that, you know." Jane asked out of concern.

"I'm fine. I'll give it a chance to go away, but if it doesn't them I'll go get checked out and find out what it is." Daria promised her.

"Fair enough." Jane was okay with that knowing that Daria stays on top of things. "But what do you think it is?" She asked her.

"I'm not sure." Daria answered honestly.

"I think I could probably help you to rule out some options and possibilities." Jane said. "What's bothering you?" She asked her.

"It's my stomach, and I've been vomiting-and that's pretty much it." Daria said as she took a sip of her juice.

"Okay, and how does your stomach feel?" Jane asked her.

"It's hurting, and it feels like I'm crapping like crazy." Daria answered.

"Not to mention you look pale and how long this has been going on." Jane began to put the pieces of the puzzle together to figure out what was really going on.

Before she was able to come to any conclusion there was a knock at the door. Jane opened it to let Jodie and Madison in and closed it back. Jodie and Madison found a spot on the bed and asked Jane to join them.

"What's going on?" Daria asked.

"You're not going to believe what Mack and I just found out on facebook." Jodie pulled out her cell phone and pulled up the facebook page and showed it Daria. "Kevin's been cheating on Brittany."

"Really?" Daria looked at the page of another girl in a picture with Kevin on her page and read the status that she put.

Jane and Madison gathered around to see for their selves.

"Yeah, and trust me, this is not his sister-he's an only child." Jodie reminded the girls of that.

"So he's coming home to her instead of Brittany?" Daria asked.

"I'm afraid so based on their conversation that Kevin was having with her. And he never called Brittany once, she would usually have to call him; he doesn't call to check in on Farrah."

"And Brittany hasn't figured it out yet?" Jane asked in outrage at the thought.

"I doubt it, or otherwise she would've left him alone by now." Jodie commented. "And Mack he'd heard the girls name before, but he'd never meat her because of all those rumors that was going around about her back in high school."

"Do you know this girl?" Daria asked Jodie.

"She's in the same grade as your sister, and that's about it." Jodie answered.

"We should tell Brittany before something happens." Madison suggested.

"Yeah, even thought it would lead to a slather fest-but I'm going to make sure we all get front row seats." Jane said with a smirk.

Back at the Morgendorffer's house Helen and Jake were preparing their house for Quinn and Jamie's arrival. Noah was just as excited as they were, and he even helped out with a few things.

"Your mother and father are coming home for spring break, honey." Helen said to Noah. "Are you excited?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Noah responded with a smile.

The door opened and it was Daria, Trent and Rosaline walking inside. Little Noah rushed up to them with a smile and gave them a hug. Daria hoped that the vomiting had pass even though she did vomit yet again before she left the house.

"Hay, guys? You're just in time." Jake said with a smile.

"I'm sure we wouldn't miss Quinn coming home for anything in the world." Daria said sarcastically.

The doorbell rung, and Daria opened to let Quinn and Jamie inside and she closed it behind them.

"Mommy!" Noah called out with joy and excited as he ran up to them and to give them a hug.

"Hi, Noah." Quinn picked up Noah and kissed him allover.

"Welcome home, honey." Helen said with a smile.

"Hay, mom? Boy, we have some major stuff to tell you guys." Quinn said as they went into the living room and sat down. "Well, to start, Kevin's cheating on his girlfriend Brittany with another girl at our college."

"Kevin Thompson?" Jake was in shock.

"Yeah, he's apparently with this girl who's also Brittany's sworn enemy for life so to speak, and it gets worse." Quinn went on.

As Quinn told the story Daria started to feel sick to her stomach. She knew that it was coming up again so she snuck away to the bathroom while no one was looking since they were all paying too much attention to Quinn, and Rosaline and Noah were watching TV. She made it just in time and closed the door and locked it behind her.

She was able to get to the toilet, and she vomited. She waited until she was done, flushed the toilet and washed her mouth off. There was a knock at the bathroom door, and Daria hoped that whoever it was wouldn't notice anything was wrong with her.

"Daria, are you okay in there?" Trent's voice came from the other side of the door.

Daria was relieved that it was only Trent and no one else. She opened the door to let him and before she could close it she vomited again in the toilet. Trent closed the door before anyone was able to see as Daria whipped off her mouth and flushed the toilet again for the third time in one day, losing count of how many times she's done that all week.

"Daria, are you alright?" Trent asked as Daria put the cover down and sat down so she could regain her strength.

Before Daria could answer her cell phone went off when Jane called her.

"Hello?" Daria answered.

"Daria, are you guys on your way back? Brittany's coming over, and she wants to tell all of the girls something." Jane explained. "She doesn't want to speak without you so it could take all day."

"Oh, so you didn't really want her to come over?" Daria asked.

"We told her that we needed to tell her something, and she said she had to tell us something too, so she was coming over anyway." Jane explained.

Daria had a feeling she knew what it was that Brittany wanted to share with them.

QQQQQ

After a couple of hours at the Morgendorffer house Daria, Trent and Rosaline left and went back to the mansion. They made it there just as Brittany walked over and went inside; Trent parted the car and the three of them got out and went inside.

"Alright, Brittany, what's going on?" Daria asked her.

"Sorry, Trent, girls only conversation." Brittany said to him ignoring Daria.

Brittany pulled Daria by the wrest and led the way upstairs to Jodie's room where Jane, Jodie and Madison were waiting for them. Brittany closed the door behind them as Daria sat down right next to Jane.

"Brittany, what's going on?" Jodie asked her.

"First, what did you girls want to tell me?" Brittany asked them.

"Kevin's been cheating on you all this time." Madison came out with it instead of waiting for someone to say something.

"We just found out today when Mack pulled it up." Jodie explained to Brittany as she got her cell phone out and pulled it up on facebook.

"You don't have to show me, I already saw it." Brittany said with a angry look on her face.

"You know about it?" Daria asked her.

"Yeah, I saw it for myself when Shania told me. I can't believe that stupid jerk is going to leave me and Farrah and for that stupid Emma Thornton." Brittany was angry by all of this, and she started to cry after thinking about it.

"It'll be okay, it's better you found out now than find out later when things really go bad." Daria assured Brittany that there was a bright side to all of this. "And he's been a total jerk to you the entire time, and-" Daria was cut off and ran to the bathroom. She had vomited for the fourth time.

"Daria, are you okay in there?" Brittany was concern about all of that.

Jane went in there to check on her.

Brittany heard the toilet flush and watched as Daria and Jane walked out.

"Okay, anyway, we're going to go over there and show up as a surprise to that we could catch him in the act." Brittany said. "All of us are going so that Trent and Jesse can drive us in Max's van, the Tank as they call it."

"We all have to go?" Jane asked her.

"Yes, we're all going; I'm going to need all the support I can get from all of you at this point." Brittany answered. "And I'm sure Daria will be okay by then, if that turns out to be an issue. And tomorrow's a Saturday, so none of us are going to be busy."

Daria thought that she was going to be in deep trouble if she doesn't get this under control by the time they leave. The bedroom door opened and it was Trent.

"Trent, thank goodness you came in here; your wife just vomited in the bathroom. And we're going to need your help with something." Brittany explained to him what was going on and left to home.

Back at the Morgendorffers Quinn and Jamie were unpacking their things. It was a long trip for them coming back to Lawndale.

"Quinn, did you notice anything wrong with Daria while she was sitting there with us?" Jamie asked her.

"Yeah, I was just about to ask you the same thing; and not only did she look pale, but she did rush to the bathroom, and Trent went to go check on her." Quinn pointed out. "I hope she's okay."

"Yeah, me too." Jamie said in agreement.

Quinn started to wonder what was going on with her older sister that caused her to act so weird.

The next morning at the mansion Daria was dressed and ready for a long day filled with advancers, but then she rushed to the bathroom and vomited again as Jane, Jodie and Madison walked in to check on her. They went into the bathroom and saw Daria brushing her teeth and whipping her mouth.

"Daria, are you okay?" Madison closed the door behind them.

"I think so." Daria responded.

"Don't use that probably eating something bad excuse, you've been using for way too long. Plus you've been craving a chocolate here and there." Jane pointed out.

"Don't remind me." Daria responded. She started to feel queasy just from thinking about it. "Who knew I would've brought candy bar on the way home from dropping little Rosaline off at your mom's?"

"Everyone, I'm here." Brittany's voice called out.

"Come on, let's go before she starts." Jane said as she opened the door and led the way downstairs to where Brittany was standing.

Brittany led them outside to the Tank where Trent, Jesse, Mack and Kyle sat and waited. As soon as they got into the car Trent started the engine and drove off following a list of directions that Brittany gave him. Nick stayed behind to baby sit Jordan and Owen.

Brittany was keeping track of Emma on facebook, and she knew that she was still at Kevin's house.

"I'm so glad that I left Farrah with my parents so she won't be around when Kevin and I get into it." Brittany said.

"Does he even know you're coming?" Jodie asked her.

"No, I'm not giving him a heads up so he could take time to hide the evidence and pretend that nothing happened." Brittany said with anger.

"Smart move." Daria commented.

Mean while at the Morgendorffer's house Helen, Jake, Quinn and Jamie were just sitting at the kitchen table eating while Noah ate in the high chair.

"So glad to have you two home for a week, Quinn." Helen said with a smile.

"It's good to be home." Quinn said with a smile.

"Has anyone heard from Daria? I tried to call her cell but I didn't get an answer." Jake asked them.

"No, and as a matter of fact none of us have heard from her either. The last she'd told me last night when I talked to her was that she was going somewhere with the girls." Helen pointed out. "I told her that if anything goes wrong to give me a call and I'll rush to help them out."

"Good thinking, honey." Jake said with a smile. "In the mean time, who's up for a game of cards?" He pulled out a box of cards and started dealing it out.

QQQQQ

They were half way to Kevin's house, and Brittany was still on facebook keeping tack of what Emma and Kevin were doing the whole time. The other girls were talking as Daria read a book. Trent kept his eyes on the road and worried about Daria after pulling over twice to through a barf bag in the trash. He also kept an eye on her to make sure was okay.

"I can't believe it, she's still there." Brittany was outraged.

"You're not going to give up until you see him, are you?" Madison complained.

"Madison, if you were in my position you would know how I feel right now trying to put up with all of this." Brittany said with anger in her voice.

"There's not need to be rude if you're having a bad day. No one said you're aloud to take it out on us." Madison responded back.

Trent pulled up to Kevin's house and park right in front.

"Alright, girls, it's go time." Brittany was prepared more than ever to give Kevin a piece of her mind.

"I'm going to stay here, but Jodie, Madison and Daria can go." Jane thought it was for the best if she stayed out of it.

"Fine. Trent, you're coming too." Brittany said with a demanding voice.

The give of them walked up to Kevin's doorstep together, and Brittany rung the doorbell. Kevin finally answered it and closed it behind him after he walked outside and left it cracked open.

"Oh, hay babe?" Kevin said to Brittany in a panicking voice.

"Hi, I was just wondering how come you didn't tell me you were coming down to Lawndale for spring break. And yes, I found out from Daria since her sister's down here." Brittany said with an angry look on her face.

"I meant to tell you." Kevin quickly said.

"Oh, mind if we come in?" Brittany asked knowing what Kevin was really up to.

"Um….my house is kind of a mess right now." Kevin responded.

"Oh, we don't mind." Brittany pushed the door opened and saw Emma sitting on the couch with her blond hair tied into a high ponytail dressed in white pants and a white sleeveless dress shirt.

"What is your child's mother doing here?" Emma asked in a snobby tone of voice.

"We're still together, I don't know what he's been telling you." Brittany answered speaking for herself.

"He told me that you two broke up the last I asked him." Emma responded.

"Kevin, how dare you!" Brittany was filled with never ending rage that grew more and more. "How dare you do this to me and our daughter!" She demanded answers.

Trent noticed that Daria started to look even more pale than usual. He also noticed that she looked like she was going to be sick again so he gently pulled her into a hug.

"Babe, chill-" Kevin was cut off.

"Don't you ever call me that." Brittany smacked Kevin before Jodie could step in to stop her and calm her down. Kevin fell to the ground.

Daria passed out in Trent's arm.

"Daria? Daria, are you alright?" Trent tried to wake her up, but nothing happened.

The girls turned when they heard Trent's voice and noticed what was going on.

"Daria!" Brittany squeaked.

Trent wrapped Daria in his arms and led the way back to the Tank. Jane looked up and saw them.

"Trent, what happened in there?" Jane asked him.

"We have to get Daria to the hospital, and fast." Trent explained what happened to her while Jesse started the engine and drove off to the hospital.

At the Morgendorffers Helen's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Helen answered after seeing that it was Trent calling. "Oh my gosh, Jake and I are on our way." She hung up after listening to Trent. "Jake, we have to go. Daria's in the hospital."

"What? Is she okay?" Quinn asked in concern as Jake rushed downstairs with his keys in his hand.

"I don't know, she passed out. We'll call you as soon as we hear something to let you know." Helen said as she and Jake walked out the door.

Jake and Helen got into the car and drove off to the hospital as fast as possible. It wasn't long before they got there that they were greeted by Amanda and Vincent who had Rosaline with them in the hospital parking lot. Jake parked the car and they rushed right over Amanda and Vincent.

"Amanda, did you hear anything?" Helen asked her.

"No, we just got here our selves." Amanda explained to her as they walked inside.

They saw Jane and Madison waiting outside with the boys. Jane walked over and greeted them.

"Hay, guys?" Jane said.

"Jane, what happened?" Helen asked them.

"I don't know. All I saw was that Brittany and Kevin got into it, she smacked him, and Daria apparently dropped like a pancake." Jane explained to them. "And Jodie's with Brittany right now. She's trying to calm her down because she thinks she caused it."

"Have you heard anything?" Amanda asked her.

"No, not since she's woke; and Trent's back there with her right now." Jane filled them in on the updates.

"So no word on what caused it?" Helen asked.

Jane explained the vomiting issues that were going on, and Helen was surprised to know that Daria didn't say anything about it.

Jodie and Brittany were finally walking back.

"Anything yet?" Jodie asked.

"Not yet." Jane led them back to the row of seats where they sat there and waited.

It seemed like forever before Trent finally came out of the room and stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Trent, is she okay?" Jane asked.

"She's fine. You guys can come in now." Trent let them into the room.

They saw Daria laying on the bed in her usual outfit. She looked at them and she had a smirk on her face.

"Hay, how are you feeling?" Jane asked.

"Better." Daria responded. "Let's just say we finally figured out what was making me puke."

"What was it?" Madison asked.

"You're about to find out." Dr. Lisa said as she pulled up a chair to Daria's bed.

Dr. Lisa turned on the ultrasound machine and placed the PZ crystals on Daria's stomach. Everyone looked at the images on the computer and noticed something in there. It was a baby, which meant that Daria was pregnant.

"I had a feeling it was something like that." Jane said with excited. She was happy to be an aunt for the six time.

Everyone was excited to hear the news. Daria and Trent noticed how thrilled and excited that Rosaline was to be an older sibling.

Daria: A Brand New Life book 2

(A Daria Fan Fiction)

By Alina Leao


End file.
